ne m'oublie pas
by choupi77
Summary: Edward est parti il y a 10 ans pour une autre , Alice avec. Bella va-t-elle survivre, va-t-elle demander la mort ou bien va-t-elle aller le chercher en Italie? et si Edward ne revenait pas? et si Alice voulait seulement ramener Edward auprès de Bella?
1. prologue

chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici en avant première tout droit sorti du clavier des studios Choupi, "ne m'oublie pas". c'est ma premère fiction donc soyez indulgente, merci!

résumé:

Edward est parti il y a 10 ans pou une autre, Alice avec . Bella va-t-elle survivre ou va-t-elle demander la mort? et si Edward ne revenait pas? et si Alice voulait seulement ramener Edward auprès de Bella?

tant de choix, mais une seule réponse, Bella va-t-elle vire une "Happy end"?

* * *

Epilogue

Cela faisait maintenant 30 ans que j'étais devenu vampire. Nous avons quittais Forks.

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je pensais à lui. Edward, mon amour, était parti rejoindre les Volturi ainsi que sa sœur Alice il y avait 10 ans.

Notre vie avait bien changée: Esmée était devenu si triste, Renesmée, était toujours follement amoureuse de Jack. Carlisle était devenu professeur de médecine dans une université, Rosalie et Emmett ont adopté un hybride; ce petit bout de choux ressemble peu à Renesmée mais il est si craquant. Quand à Jasper, il ne vivait plus vraiment.

Je le comprenais, si Renesmée n'était pas là j'aurai été en Italie chercher Edward et Alice.

Jasper et moi en avions déjà parlé, lui voulait y aller d'ici quelque mois mais moi je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. S'il était parti c'est qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre que moi.

Même si Jasper me disait le contraire, qu'il me disait que ses sentiments ont été manipulés par Chelsea, je ne pouvais y croire. La douceur de ses baisers me manquait beaucoup. Seul Renesmée arrivait à me faire sourire. Elle ressemble tellement à Alice avec ses caprices et ses mimiques.

La plus par du temps, je le passais en compagnie de Jasper. Renesmée étant beaucoup avec son âme sœur, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester avec elle.

Pour les 10 ans de Renesmée Edward et moi lui avions offert une maison en bord de mer. Elle vit là-bas avec Jack mon meilleur ami.

Jasper était parti en Afrique pendant 2 années, et moi je passais mon temps avec Rosalie, ma sœur, et Emmett mon grand frère. L'année passé, il m'avait emmenait en Asie car je n'avais jamais visité le Japon et j'avais toujours voulu ça. Rosalie elle passait plus de temps avec Chris son fils qu'avec son époux. Donc Emmett en profitait pour s'occuper de moi. Même si je paraissais vivre sans lui, je ne faisais que survivre. Mais je savais qu'un jour, ils reviendraient j'en avais la certitude.


	2. Chapitre 1: un retour tragique

voila mon premier chapitre! avant de commencer à publier, j'en avais déjà écrit 4 donc je vais les mettre à la suite ^^! sinon que se passe t'il dans ce chapitre? haha mystère! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: un retour tragique.

- Renesmée dépêche toi, s'il-te-plait!

- oui, j'arrive attend un peu maman.

- hum… Jack tu peux aller sortir la BM?

Mon père venait de mourir, et son enterrement était prévu un vendredi. Mon père avait 74 ans, il était à l'hôpital lorsqu'il fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Je n'avais jamais dit ma véritable nature à mon père car il fallait le protéger des Volturis mais aussi car il n'a jamais aimé le surnaturel. Un jour, en voyant que je ne prenant pas une ride alors que j'étais sensé avoir 34 ans il m'avait demandé si je n'étais pas devenu une sorte d'«accro à la chirurgie» cela m'avais fait beaucoup rire. Car en effet je ne prenais pas une ride mais je n'avais pas besoin de la chirurgie pour ça, seul une morsure suffi pour ça, mais moi je n'avais pas eu le droit à ce traitement.

Renesmée mit près d'une heure pour se préparer.

-Hé Bell's tu dors?

- très drôle jack! Je suis morte de rire

- Ba! Tu n'a pas d'humour aujourd'hui

- excuse-moi si je n'ai pas d'humour le jour de l'enterrement de mon père!

-aller viens là, viens voir tonton Jacob

- je ne voudrais pas vous gêner mais je suis prête!

-ha Ba enfin tu es prête!

- bon on y va on va être en retard!

-O.K maman je te suis.

Comme à son habitude, Jacob voulais conduire, prise de fatigue Renesmée s'endormis à l'arrière et moi je discutais avec lui.

Je redoutais le retour à Forks, surtout le regard des gens, même si Renesmée a changé, Jacob et moi non.

Cela pourrait attirer les soupçons. De toute façon ils seraient loin du compte qui pourrait croire que des vampires végétariens viennent à un enterrement mise à part les Quileutes?

Vers 3h du matin je pris le relai Jacob s'endormis au près de Renesmée. Dans ces moments là j'aurai aimé qu'un autre vampire soit avec moi, cela éviterai que je pense a mon amour déchu. La dernière fois que j'étais allé à Forks, c'était avec lui il y avait 10 ans

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je laissai les deux amoureux dormir, et j'allai chasser.

Vers 8h ils m'appelèrent pour que je les rejoigne dans la maison de mon père. Une odeur de poussière et de vieux bois était mélangée à cette étrange odeur de lavande que je pourrai toujours reconnaitre, enfin j'étais chez moi.

En 30 ans rien n'avait changé, la tv était toujours au même endroit, les mêmes rideaux jaunis était accrochés dans la cuisine. Seul le vieux fauteuil avait changé il était plus grand, plus moderne, sans doute a cause de l'âge de mon père.

Je montais les marches à la vitesse humaine, sans un mot, ma fille et Jack me suivaient sans piper mots. J'entrai dans ma chambre qui autre fois me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. J'observais cette minuscule pièce où rien ne me rappelait ma vie d'avant. Seul mon lit avait bougé de place. Il n'y avait plus de couette, plus d'oreillers seuls une épave de bois était là, sur le sol. Je m'assis sur la chaise et posa ma main sur un bout de papier. A en juger de la texture il s'agissait d'une photo.

Si j'aurai encore un cœur, il aurait certainement battu tellement vite que tout le monde aurait entendu. Je tournai ma tête prudemment je pris la photo entre mes mains froides quand soudain, je la retournai, et l'espace d'une demi seconde j'eus l'impression que j'allais mourir.

* * *

alors? deviner se qu'il y a sur sur photo? comment va réagir Bella? tout dans le prochain chapitre en attendant, reviews! svp!

bisous choupi


	3. Chapitre 2: tant de souvenir

comme promis le deuxième chapitre! j'ai fais lire mes chapitre à un ami, sa question: comme arrive-tu a écrire aussi vite, réponse: je peux pas sortir j'ai une entorse donc pas de piscine et pas de bronzage, sinon y'aura la marque! voila bon je vous laisse a votre lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: tant de souvenir

Cette photo si vieille me brisa de l'intérieur Edward et moi sur un ban près de notre ancien lycée. Il me tenait dans ses bras et moi j'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais encore humaine vu la couleur de ma peau.

Soudain je lâchai prise et on me tenait fort comme si j'allais faire quelque chose de mal. Jacob était couché par terre et Renesmée me tenait de façon à se que je ne bouge pas. Soudain je pus enfin parler et je me rendis compte du malheur que j'allais faire.

- non mais ça ne va pas Bella?

- excuse moi Jack je ne s'avais pas se que je faisais. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.

- Maman ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal cette réaction tu as vu une photo de toi et papa donc quand Jacob ta touché, tu as eu une réaction typique de vampire.

- je … je crois que je vais prendre l'air il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Prise de panique, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible. Je m'arrêtai devant le lycée. Il paraissait si calme mais quand on a une ouïe de vampire on peut entendre que mon arrivée en fis parler plus d'un. J'entendis des pas très légers et je vis un loup, noir, Sam surement. Il alla se changer. Il revint sous sa forme humaine il avait bien changé.

Il m'invita à le suivre je marchais à une allure normal, je lui demandai des nouvelles de la réserve, d'Emilie, et des autres loups. Chacun vivait sa petite vie, n'oubliais pas mais ne pensé pas à Jacob. Il fut ravi lorsque je lui dis que Jacob était revenu mais je lui dis aussi qu'il allait repartir avec nous d'ici quelque semaine. Il voulut des nouvelles des Cullen se qui me surpris beaucoup. Je lui raconta la venu de Chris, que Carlisle est devenu professeur, Esmée dirige une immense société de décoration que Jasper s'est très bien habitué aux humain et à leur odeur délicieuse, quand je lui dis cette phrase, des frissons parcourut son cour et je me mis a rire et lui en même temps.

-mais dit moi, tu ne m'a pas parlais du petit lutin… Alice je crois et d'Edward, comment vont-ils?

- hum… bien enfin je crois, je ne sais pas vraiment à vrais dire.

- ils sont partis? Depuis quand?

- oui, depuis 10 ans avec les Volturis.

- encore une fois il t'a abandonné, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui mais qu'Alice laisse Jasper seul je ne comprends pas.

- moi non plus. Edward est tombé amoureux d'une autre, une des nouvelles gardes des Volturis.

-d'accord ça explique pour Edward mais pour Alice?

- je ne sais pas, elle a eu une vision un jour en faisant les boutiques avec moi, Renesmée, Jacob et Jasper elle a embrassé Jasper elle lui dit « je suis désolé» puis elle est partie en même temps que son frère. Voila l'histoire.

- quel imbécile celui la! Il a une belle femme et une fille adorable, et lui il jette tout pour une amourette si un jour je le croise je le…

-arrêt Sam, sa ne sert à rien, il est parti, et elle aussi. Mais bon j'essaie de paraitre sous un bon jour, même si c'est difficile.

- tu parle! Regarde toi, tu ne souris pas, tu ne ris pas, tu n'es plus vraiment Bella.

- je ne suis Bella depuis que je suis vampire, vous l'avez dit vous-même!

- oui mais quand vous êtes partis tu étais si heureuse!

- je sais! Mais à quoi bon être heureuse si je ne peux être avec lui?

Cette phrase mis fin à la discussion, nous étions arrivais devant la maison.

-hum. Je crois que je vais prévenir Jacob de ton venu Sam.

- non, on lui fait la surprise!

J'eus comme un doute, car Jack parlait beaucoup de Sam mais, j'avais peur qu'il réagit mal.

J'ouvris la porte et je le vis entrain de manger près de Renesmée.

* * *

alors vos réaction? bien pas bien? comment va réagir Jacob? hum... moi je sais!


	4. Chapitre 3: l'enterrement

bon en faite le chapitre 4 est pas fini dsl mais aujoud'hui j'ai vu twilight 3 donc j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire dsl! bon si je me dépêche j'aurai fini a temps!

* * *

Chapitre 3: l'enterrement

Jacob releva les yeux et sa fourchette tomba. Il resta bouche bée, il ne respirait pas. Renesmée le secoua fort pour qu'il réagisse

-Sam… Sam c'est vraiment toi?

- non, c'est le père noël! Bien sûr béta!

-Sam ça fait si longtemps!

Les deux amis s'échangèrent quelque mot. Renesmée et moi prirent congé histoire de les laisser seul. Le reste de la famille arriverait vers 2h. Ce qui me laissa le temps de faire quelque carton.

Je fus surprise lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre de mon père. Mon dieu ce quelle avait changée, le mur couleurs bleu avaient laissé la place à des photos de moi et de Renesmée, de Jacob et elle, de la famille Cullen et des loups ensembles mais aussi une photo que j'avais oubliais, elle date de mon mariage, moi enlaçant Renée et Charlie. Dans ma robe de marié. J'appelai Nessie

- Nessie, tu veux bien me passer des cartons stp?

- oui tiens, ho maman c'est toi sur la photo?

- hum… laquelle ? Celle-ci? Oui à mon mariage avant que tu sois née.

- tu étais belle à ton mariage, Alice à fait du bon boulot.

- oui elle m'a torturée! J'ai passé la journée entière avec elle et Rose dans leur salle de bain.

- j'aurai aimé participer.

-Mais un jour se sera ton tour ma fille!

Je ris en voyant les yeux qu'elle faisait, oui elle en avait rêvé pendant son sommeil. Grâce à son don, je regardais souvent ses rêves qui parfois étaient vraiment drôle.

Les pris les cadres que je mis dans le carton: «photo». Une fois les photos rangée, je décidai d'ouvrir les fenêtres. L'air frai d'un moi de novembre me procura un grand soulagement.

J'entendis oui voiture se garer. Je regardai par la fenêtre et je vis la voiture de Carlisle. Je sautai suivit de Renesmée. Carlisle me pris dans ses bras. Il a remplacé mon père au fur et mesure du temps. Il n'était ni mon géniteur, ni mon créateur, il était simplement mon père. Peu de temps après Esmée, Rose, Emmett et leur fils Chris arrivèrent ensemble.

Chris ne connais pas Charlie mais Rose le couve un peu trop donc elle ne veut pas le laisser seul il est adulte mais elle voit encore comme son bébé.

Tous étaient vêtus de noir. Renesmée pris son cousin par la main se qui fit rager Jacob, le pauvre il était jaloux de lui. Même si Chris lui avait dit que Nessie resterai toujours une cousine pour lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Le cimetière n'était qu'à quelque pas, 10 minutes suffirent pour y quelque Quileutes et nous étions présents. Ce qui facilita la tâche. Trop de monde aurait provoqué des commérages. Les Quileutes eux connaissaient notre nature, enfin seulement les anciens et les loups garous.

La cérémonie ne dura que 15 minutes. Puis nous allâmes l'enterrer. Je n'avais pas une grande peine face à la mort de Charli. Je mis était préparé depuis bien Billy pleurait dans les bras de son fils.

Un banquer était préparé à la maison des Cullen Nessie et Chris mangeais pour faire bonne impression même si ils ne sont pas très friands de cette nourriture.

Vers les 9h du soir, petit à petit la maison fut vide, seul les Cullen et Jacob étaient là. Jacob avait une envi folle de passer la nuit chez son père mes comme ma fille était hybride, elle ne pouvait pas y aller elle l'encouragea à y aller car elle dormirait dans le cottage où elle a passé son enfance.

* * *

pas trop triste la Bella alors que son père viens de mourir quel sans coeur! ( pardon pour les jeux de mots, ça sort tout seul) reviews plizz!

bisous choupi


	5. Chapitre 4: une maison vide

dans se chapitre, plusieurs flashbacks je vous livre la rupture de Bella et d Edward! merci qui? merci Choupi! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: une maison vide

Cette immense maison blanche perdue dans le temps n'a pas changé. Elle reste moderne mais ancienne en même temps. Prise de curiosité, je montai les escaliers. Le premier étage était silencieux, voir fantomatique. Je continuai de monter. Soudain, une porte, cette porte… ultime passage de ma souffrance.

(flashback)

- Bella? Bella il faut que je te parle, à toi aussi Nessie.

- oui attends j'en ai pour quelque minute.

-non je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps Nessie!

- vas-y Edward parle.

- alors voila, Bella tu m'as apporté tant de belle année, tu t'es sacrifié pour passer l'éternité au près de moi, tu m'as donné une merveille fille ….

- mais…

- mais je ne t'aime plus.

- papa tu n'as pas le droit de…

- laisse parler stp!

- non tu sais que les Volturis sont là, et qu'ils ont de nouveau garde? Et Zora en fait parti. Et je… je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, au début j'ai cru que c'était Chelsea mais j'ai lu ses pensés et elle ne fait rien, elle trouve même notre petite famille adorable.

- je.. Non tu ne peux pas, pas encore Edward ne me laisse pas, n'abandonne pas ta fille elle a besoin de son père. Reste pour elle je t'en supplie!

- non je suis désolé! Renesmée, tu es la chose la plus précieuse au monde! Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec Jacob, protège ta mère et veille sur ta famille car moi, je part rejoindre les Volturis.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Cette voix, ce parfums, tout me rappelle Edward oh, si seulement je pourrait lui parler ou le voir si seulement il n'était pas partis avec cette Zora! Mais maintenant je dois survivre pour Renesmée et pour ma famille. Je ne dois pas laisser cette porte au travers de mon chemin!_

J'ouvris la porte doucement, rien n'avais changer, seule la poussière peouvait prouver l'absence de vie ici. Je vis le lit doré sous un tas de poussière je soufflai et la poussière s'envola je m'allongeai dessus je fermai les yeux.

(nouveaux flash back)

-Hey Bella on fait la courses?

- laisse tomber Edward je suis aussi rapide que toi et même plus!

-moi je pense juste que tu as peur de perdre!

-à oui tu croit ça? C'est-ce qu'on va voir!

_Encore un souvenir, décidemment je ne vais pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Il faut que je sorte. _

(nouveau flash back)

-Bella, Bella reviens ici tout de suite!

- non Alice, je ne suis pas une Barbie va voir Renesmée!

-non, c'est avec toi que je veux essayer cette robe en plus elle est trop petite pour elle!

-ben voyons va demander ça à Rosalie!

-non elle est avec Emmett

- Edward viens m'aider! Au secours!

- Alice laisse Bella tranquille! Je lui apprend à jouer du piano!

_J'avais oublié que j'avais appris à jouer du piano bon je vais descendre._

Je me relevai brusque, j'allais franchir la porte quand soudain, le néant m'entoura d'un léger voile jusqu'à que je ne sois plus de ce monde.

* * *

moi je me demande se qu'elle la petite Bella!


	6. Chapitre 5: où est Bella?

ici pas de trace de Bella elle morte ou quoi? hihi je ne vous dis rien vous allez bien voir!

* * *

Chapitre 5: où est Bella?

RPOV

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller voir ma chambre_ tien, la lumière est déjà allumée? Bella je pense la pauvre elle doit être si malheureuse ici! Faux dire qu'elle n'a pas de chance son père meurt et elle revient dans cette maison! _

La chambre n'avait pas bougé, ma coiffeuse non plus elle paraissait immense sans les produits de beauté! J'entendis une conversation intéressante en bas

-hum… je pense que nous n'allons pas rester encore longtemps!

-quoi? Mais je viens a peine de déballer mes affaires maman en a pris des tonnes!

-écoute Chris, ta cousine et ta tante ont vécu ici, et s'est à cette même maison qu'Edward les a quittées. Tu comprends?

- bien sur seulement…

Je me précipita en bas

- seulement tu n'est pas le centre du monde Chris! Bella et Nessie souffre ici, il y a trop de mauvais souvenir de même pour Jasper! Chaque jour est un supplice pour eux encore plus ici n'allons pas aggraver cette situation.

- pardon maman, je ne savais pas que s'était dans cette endroit qu'il les a quittées.

- aller se n'est rien mon chéri!

Je regarda Jazz qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire. Je pense que si un vampire aurai pu pleurer, Jasper aurai pleuré. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui sa peine me faisait du mal car j'avais en même temps perdu mon frère et ma sœur.

-hum… je pense que nous n'allons pas rester encore longtemps!

-quoi? Mais je viens a peine de déballer mes affaires maman en a pris des tonnes!

-écoute Chris, ta cousine et ta tante ont vécu ici, et s'est à cette même maison que Edward les a quittées. Tu comprends?

- bien sur seulement…

Je me précipita en bas

- seulement tu n'est pas le centre du monde Chris! Bella et Nessie souffre ici, il y a trop de mauvais souvenir de même pour Jasper! Chaque jour est un supplice pour eux encore plus ici n'allons pas aggraver cette situation.

- pardon maman, je ne savais pas que s'était dans cette endroit qu'il les a quittées.

- aller se n'est rien mon chéri!

Je regarda Jazz qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire. Je pense que si un vampire aurai pu pleurer, Jasper aurai pleuré. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui sa peine me faisait du mal car j'avais en même temps perdu mon frère et ma sœur.

-hum… je pense que nous n'allons pas rester encore longtemps!

-quoi? Mais je viens a peine de déballer mes affaires maman en a pris des tonnes!

-écoute Chris, ta cousine et ta tante ont vécu ici, et s'est à cette même maison que Edward les a quittées. Tu comprends?

- bien sur seulement…

Je me précipita en bas

- seulement tu n'est pas le centre du monde Chris! Bella et Nessie souffre ici, il y a trop de mauvais souvenir de même pour Jasper! Chaque jour est un supplice pour eux encore plus ici n'allons pas aggraver cette situation.

- pardon maman, je ne savais pas que s'était dans cette endroit qu'il les a quittées.

- aller se n'est rien mon chéri!

Rosalie savait se montrer sévère avec Chris même si elle le gâte beaucoup. Mais je dois dire qu'elle réagisse comme ça m'avait beaucoup surpris.

pris. Elle qui d'habitude ne se souciait pas de Bella. La perte d'Edward et d'Alice nous a tous changé en bien ou en mal.

_Dans une semaine il y aura exactement 10 ans que mes enfants sont partis Alice le matin et Edward ensuite, le soir. Il faudra partir avant, je ne veux pas que Jazz et Bell's passent ce dixième anniversaire ici. Chris a compris la leçon je pense. Mais au faite où est Bella?_

Je demandai a plusieurs vampire, personne ne l'avait vu. Elle doit être dans son cottage.

J'allais chercher Rose quand je vis de la lumière au second étage. Etrange car il n'y a que la chambre d'Edward la haut. Je continuai de monter quand soudain…

* * *

je sais, je sais je suis une sadique, mais j'aime coupé a se moment là! en plus j'ai pas fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre dsl! alors bella morte ou pas morte?a vous d'y réfléchir

bisous Choupi!


	7. Chapitre 6: non, ce n'est pas possible

hey bon alors je viens de regarder secret story! il on parlé de twilight j'ai hurlé comme une folle quand j'ai su que y'avait un vampire...hum je me demande bien qui c'est! bon alord dans cette fiction Renesmée arrive en mode enervé! on va bien rire je pense!

* * *

Chapitre 6: non, ce n'est pas possible.

Carlisle se mit à appeler toute la famille, pris de panique il ne s'avait pas quoi faire, je montai d'un bond. _Non, pas elle, pas Bella la seul qui comprend ma douleur. Que faire? Je… je dois aller prévenir les autres_

Je me précipitai en bas

-vite venez voir, il faut, il faut faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible…

-hé vieux, calme toi et raconte!

-c'est Bell's elle est… je sais pas on dirait qu'elle dort ou je sais pas moi je suis pas médecin Carlisle ne sait pas quoi faire il est pris de panique.

-bon on y va Emmett, va chercher Renesmée elle pourrait nous aider

- ok j'y vais!

Sans bruit Emmett était parti est il devait déjà être arrivé

Tous, nous montâmes dans la chambre de mon frère. Bella était sur le lit, immobile pas un souffle.

-Carlisle, tu crois qu'elle est…

-non je ne pense pas, elle est dans un genre de coma vampirique. Elle va bien.

Esmée regarda Carlisle et je senti de l'angoisse venant de Carlisle.

_Ça ne marche pas avec moi, il a du oublier que je sentais les émotions. Et la en se moment je ne ressens que de la peur. Renesmée est arrivé oula, elle a l'air furieuse!_

Renesmée arriva d'un seul coup lèvres pincées comme à chaque fois quelle va exploser de fureur.

-sortez, aller tout le monde sort!

-mais Renes…

-oncle Emm' tu te tais et tu sors!

Sans un bruit et surpris nous sortîmes tous. Alice aurait aimé la réaction de Nessie.

Alice, ma chère Alice pourquoi es-tu partie? Tu me manque tellement.

* * *

bon je sais, il est court! mais j'en avait marre de ce chapitre, j'avoue, je l'ai baclé dsl mais l'autre sera un peu voir beaucoup plus long!hey un énorment bisous et clin d'oeuil à Blue77 pour m'aider et me conseiller!

bisous choupi!


	8. Chapitre 7: la révélation de ma fille

hey! je suis un peu dessus, je n'est pas de reviews =( c'est pas gentil ça! bon aller mon dernier chapitre(avant secret story) viens de sortir bonne lecture!

_

* * *

Chapitre 7: la révélation _

_(Bella)_

_Mais ces voix? ma famille est là! Mais, non je ne suis pas morte je vais bien! _

J'avais beau hurler, personne ne m'entendait, j'étais seule ici. Perdue à jamais.

(Renesmée)

Emmett était venu me chercher en m'expliquant que maman était comme morte ou je sais plus quoi. A non, ça n'allé pas se passer comme ça! Papa est parti, il m'a laissée il est hors de question que je me retrouve orpheline!

-sortez, aller tout le monde sort!

-mais Renes…

-oncle Emm' tu te tais et tu sors!

Tout le monde sorti, j'étais enfin seule avec ma mère.

-maman, je sais que tu m'entends! Je sais aussi à quelque point tu es malheureuse, je le ressens. Mais, tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser, je vais devenir quoi moi? Une hybride orpheline qui a pour réconfort un loup garou qu'elle aime tant? Non, je veux être plus, je veux être une hybride qui va épouser son loup garou d'amour, qui vit avec sa mère, qui a une grande famille et qui va retrouver son père! Tu sais maman je ne te le dis pas mais je souffre de l'absence de papa! Et je suis sur que dans mes rêves tu vois la tristesse et combien j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Jack!

Ma mère restait là, sans bouger je commençais à croire qu'elle était morte!

-maman, je t'en supplie bas-toi! Pour moi, pour papa et pour notre famille j'ai juré que je te protègerai mais je n'y arrive pas, oh maman je t'aime je … maman non ne meurs pas!

Je me mis à pleurer pour la deuxième fois de ma vie des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage car j'étais devenu orpheline.

(Bella)

_Renesmée, je t'entends. Ecoute moi je t'en supplie! Non, tu n'est pas orpheline, je suis là je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

Entendre ma fille me dire qu'elle était orpheline me fit une douleur atroce. J'en hurlai. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

_Ne pleurs pas arrête. Calme toi ma chérie. _J'aurai tellement voulu lui dira ç j'étais dans le néan et seule, je ne pouvais rien faire.

* * *

vos inprésion, une réaction? dite moi quelque chose sérieux! pour la peine pas d'info sur le prochain chapitre a demain

choupi!


	9. Chapitre 8: des lettres perdues

alors se chapitre est plus long! bon j'ai fais mon possible pour qu'il soit longtemps mais j'en avait marre que Bella sois dans le coma et pour la suite, j'ai besoin de la lettre pour Edward donc se chapitre, je pouvais pas passer à côté. bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8: des lettres perdues

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais dans cette situation. Une semaine de coma sans pouvoir bouger ni parler. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas soif, je n'avais pas mal, j'étais vide. On pouvait croire que j'étais morte, d'ailleurs, il le pensait tous sauf Jazz qui venait me parler tout le temps, qui me prenait dans ses bras. Ces moments là était tellement agréable. Mais quand il partait car il devait chasser, je me retrouvais seule.

Les semaines passaient vite, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'écrivais des lettres mentalement. Ma première, je l'ai écrite pour Edward.

« Edward, mon amour.

Demain il y aura 10 ans que tu es parti avec les Volturis. 10 années de douleur, de souffrance. Tu m'avais juré de ne pas me laisser, de me protéger pour l'éternité, tu vois, tu m'as menti. Renesmée m'a dit des choses si blessantes, elle m'a dit que je l'avais abandonnée comme toi. Sauf que moi je suis encore là. Pas vraiment vivante mais pas morte non plus. Te souviens-tu lorsque que tu as raconté l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant? Et bien moi je suis la princesse et j'attends que toi, mon prince, tu viennes me délivrer d'un baiser. J'espère que tu reste au près d'Alice et que tu veille sur elle. Reviendras-tu voir ta fille? Participeras-tu à son mariage? Si je meurs, tu viendras me voir avant, juste que je parte en paix? Elle t'aime vraiment Zora? Tu vois j'ai tant de choses à te dire, à te raconter. Nos cousines aussi voudrais te voir, beaucoup de choses on changés de nouvelles têtes sont apparus et malgré qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu, ils te connaissent par les pensées de Renesmée, les histoires de Carlisle. Je voudrais que tu les vois ils sont adorables je pense que je vais allais faire un tour chez les Volturis quand je sortirais de ce coma mais avant je t'enverrais cette lettres qui viens du fond de mon cœur. Tendrement, tu me manques tant je t'aime.»

Cette lettre je la lisais tout les jours je me demandais si un jour je pourrai te l'écrire et te l'envoyer. Un jour, j'entendis un stylo écrivant sur un morceau de feuilles puis je sentis l'odeur mystérieuse de Jazz. Lui aussi devait écrire une lettre à Alice. Une fois fini il me l'a lu

-Alice, mon petit lutin

Il y a exactement 10 ans tu m'as dit adieux sans aucune explication. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai pour seul réconfort mon souvenir de toi. Bella est inerte elle ne bouge plus, mais je sais qu'elle vit encore je le ressens. Carlisle a perdu tout espoir qu'elle se réveille et notre nièce pense être orpheline. Un jour elle m'a demandé pourquoi je passais mon temps prêts d'un corps sans vie et je lui ai répondu que sa mère a encore des émotions. Même si ses émotions sont la tristesse et le désespoir. Lorsque le matin je viens lui dire bonjour, un petit rayon de joie me parvient, je lui raconte les rêves de Renesmée et je dis aussi les nouvelles bêtises de notre neveu Chris, il a 5 ans tu le verras, il est vraiment drôle, à mourir de rire. Chaque jour, il embête Rose et se bat avec son père. Jack est jaloux de lui car il est hybride et Nessie aussi et il a peur que Nessie tombe amoureux de lui, quelle idiot quand il s'y met! Tu sais la vie sans toi n'est pas pareil, mais je suis sur que tu continues à nous surveiller. Te connaissant, tu restes vigilante. Je me demande si tu continues ton régime végétarien ou si tu bois du sang humain? Tant de questions se tassent dans ma tête que je ne peux toutes les écrire. Je veux juste que tu reviennes près de moi. Je t'aime, Jazz ton mari.

Cette lettre était si belle, que je cru pleurer, de l'eau fraiche couchait sur mon visage une main froide la toucha et l'examina.

-Carlisle, tu peux venir voir Bella?

Pas de réponse

-Carlisle tu ne vas pas y croire. C'est impossible!

-il se passe quoi?

-Bella a eu une larme quand j'ai lu la lettre que j'allais envoyer à garde je la relis.

Il relu la lettre et je me remis à pleurer

- mais s'est impossible un vampire ne pleure pas!

-et un vampire ne tombe pas dans le coma Carlisle tu sais avec Bella tout est possible!

Cette larme me donna de l'espoir ainsi qu'à toute la famille quel bonheur de savoir que mon cœur n'était pas a présent, je savais que j'allais sortir de cette situation.

* * *

alors vous en pensait quoi de ses larmes? bon je continue d'écrire

bisous choupi!


	10. Chapitre 9: bonjour tous le monde

bonjour! je sais, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire se chapitre mais j'ai fait bronzette! et puis j'ai réglé des problemes perso donc j'ai mis du temps dsl! bon le plus important c'est qu'il est fini! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9: bonjour tous le monde

3 semaines, voila le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mes premières larmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais réussi à bouger les yeux et à respirer. Je n'avais toujours pas soif.

J'essayais chaque jour de parler, chaque membres de la famille se relayaient au près de moi pour que je ne suis pas seule. Mais Jasper restait toujours le plus longtemps et le plus souvent. Il me parlait, me touchait, me stimulait et noter chaque réaction. Le plus souvent, il me disait des phrases, des prénoms et souvent, il me disait:

« Edward t'aime et tu le sais.» ou alors «Je sais que tu es triste, mais il t'aime et il va revenir» et chaque fois je pleurais ou je bougeais ma main. Un jour, je ne peux dire pourquoi, j'ai réussi à dire «Jazz…merci» se fut le déclique. Deux mois étaient passés, sans aucune manifestation j'étais revenu au point de départ. Un soir, alors que personne n'était avec moi, je poussai un hurlement de douleur, je mis toutes mes forces pour ouvrir les yeux, Jasper, ayant perçu ma douleur, vint rapidement, il comprit alors en voyant mes yeux bouger.

- Allé ma belle, je sais que tu peux le faire! Ne te décourage pas. Je sais que sa fait mal mais tu vas y arriver. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, la douleur, je ne la contrôle pas.

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux et je regardai Jasper qui avait la tête baissée

-Jasper, dit moi, depuis combien de jour tu n'as pas chassé?

-Bella, tu es réveillée!

- Bien sur mais je n'ai pas soif mais toi regarde franchement, tu a des cernes tellement profondes! Et tes yeux sont noirs.

-Se n'ai rien il n'y a pas d'humain donc tout va bien.

Étant rassurée, je me levai et je m'aperçu que j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward je me mis à courir car je ne voulais pas y rester plus longtemps. Au moment de franchir la porte de bloquai ma respiration je comptais mentalement 1,2 et 3 j'étais sortie, enfin libre. Jasper me rejoignit et il me prit dans ses bras. Je le remerciai pendant longtemps il me dit que ce n'était rien que j'aurai fait pareil.

- Au faite Jazz, tu as envoyé ta lettre à Alice?

- Heu non pourquoi?

-Ba moi aussi j'ai une lettre pour Edward, on pourra les poster ensemble?

-Bien sur et tu la écrite quand?

-Au début de mon coma.

Il comprit alors que je n'en dirai pas plus. Je descendis en bas sans bruit puis Jasper dit

-Regardez qui est là!

-Bella!

Tous vinrent vers moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras. En premier, se fut mon père puis ma mère ensuite Nessie me pris dans ses bras tellement fort

-Tu vois, je ne tais pas abandonnée.

Elle ne put me répondre car elle pleurait de joie. Je chercher Jack des yeux il était à l'écart de nous il ne me regardait pas

- Qu'est qu'il a Jacob?

-son père est mort il y a un mois et il doit prendre sa place au conseil et il ne veut pas.

Je compris alors son attitude il devait choisir entre nous, sa famille de vampire et sa tribu natale. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. La nuit était tombée sur notre maison et je sentis la soif si forte que j'en avais mal. Jasper et moi décidions dit aller ensemble se qui fut agréable de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Je lui demandai à quelle date il voulait l'envoyé, sans réfléchir, il me dit que si possible des la semaine prochaine, il voulait l'envoyer. Un troupeau de cerfs passa et sans réfléchir je me jetai dessus.

* * *

alors? moi je le trouve assez bien bon bref a plus!

bisous choupi!


	11. Chapitre 10: un message d'amour

bon, j'ai mis du temps pour lui mais il est vraiment long! bonne lecture  


* * *

Chapitre 10: un message d'amour.

(Alice)

Depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais redevenu à peu près normale, je ne pouvais plus sortir de ma chambre j'avais tout le temps des visions, ma famille allez mieux, Bella était sortie de son sommeil ou coma si on préfère, je n'avais rien de l'état de Bella à Edward car j'avais pur de sa réaction. Jasper passait beaucoup de temps ces dernières années avec elle, il avait voyagé mais il était si triste, tout comme moi, même si j'avais dit que j'allais bien aux Volturis, Aro le savait et il était triste. Je n'aurais pas du partir mais je savais qu'Edward était en danger avec Zora elle pouvait obliger les personnes à croire tel ou tel chose. Elle a manipulé Edward et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il pensait qu'elle l'aimait mais non elle n'aimait que son pouvoir, elle n'était sous les ordres d'Aro et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.

Un matin, Aro m'appela, intriguée, je me dépêchai de me préparer.

Il avait les mains derrières son dos.

-Ma petite Alice, tu es enfin là!

-Aro si tu me donnais ce que tu cache!

-Ton don m'énerve parfois! Bon tiens c'est arrivé ce matin.

Il me donna deux lettres une à mon intention et une autre pour mon frère. Surprise, j'humai le papier, bizarre, je ne connaissais pas ce parfum et je n'ai rien vu. Qui pourrai m'envoyer cette lettre et celle de mon frère? Méfiante je découpa l'enveloppe. Je reconnus l'écriture. Je pensais savoir de qui est l'autre.

_Edward, Edward, je sais que tu m'entends j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je vais venir te chercher dépêches-toi! _

Peu de temps après avoir dit ça, je le vis avec Zora

_Hum Edward, il vaudrait mieux que Zora ne soit pas là pour ton bien et le mien._

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il dit à Zora d'aller faire un tour qu'il devait me parler seul à seul.

-Edward une lettre est arrivée ce matin pour toi.

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu la donne?

-Ben disant que j'en ai eu une aussi et que sous le choc j'ai oubliais la tienne. Et c'est pas la peine de la sentir, même moi je ne connais pas l'odeur de la personne qui a écrit l'adresse.

-Qui t'a écrit la tienne?

-Nos parents, tu sais, ce que as lâchement abandonnés sans dire au revoir et que pour te protéger j'ai quitté et aussi Jasper.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée Alice.

-J'ai mes raisons, bon u l'ouvre cette lettre?

-Oui je pense que c'est Renesmée qui me dit qu'elle va se marier.

Sans un mot de plus il ouvrit la lettre et j'eus une vision, je vis que c'était Bella et non Nessie. Et j'attendis qu'il finisse de lire la lettre.

-Alors cette lettre elle parle de quoi?

-De Bella, tiens écoute «Edward, mon amour.

Demain il y aura 10 ans que tu es parti avec les Volturis. 10 années de douleur, de souffrance. Tu m'avais juré de ne pas me laisser, de me protéger pour l'éternité, tu vois, tu m'as menti. Renesmée m'a dit des choses si blessantes, elle m'a dit que je l'avais abandonnée comme toi. Sauf que moi je suis encore là. Pas vraiment vivante mais pas morte non plus. Te souviens-tu lorsque que tu as raconté l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant? Et bien moi je suis la princesse et j'attends que toi, mon prince, tu viennes me délivrer d'un baiser, Edward si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis sortie du coma et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et j'espérais que tu viennes me voir mais tu n'est pas venu donc tu ne m'aime plus. J'espère que tu reste au près d'Alice et que tu veille sur elle. Reviendras-tu voir ta fille? Participeras-tu à son mariage? Si je meurs, tu viendras me voir avant, juste que je parte en paix? Elle t'aime vraiment Zora? Tu vois j'ai tant de choses à te dire, à te raconter. Nos cousines aussi voudraient te voir, beaucoup de choses on changés de nouvelles têtes sont apparus et malgré qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu, ils te connaissent par les pensées de Renesmée, les histoires de Carlisle. Je voudrais que tu les vois ils sont adorables je pense que je vais allais faire un tour chez les Volturis quand je sortirais de ce coma mais avant je t'enverrais cette lettres qui viens du fond de mon cœur. Tu me manques tant je t'aime. Et je sais que ces mots, tu les dit à Zora et que moi je ne compte plus pour toi. Seulement, il faut que je te parle. Tendrement, ta Bella.»

-Waouh Bella t'aime encore, en plus elle était dans le coma?

-Alice, tu le savais-je le lis dans tes pensés! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Donc tu l'aimes encore Edward? Mais se n'ai pas la question, en faite, c'est Jasper qui m'a écrit la lettre et il me dit qu'il va venir lui aussi avec Bella et Renesmée.

-Quand? Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne précise rien je vais répondre à Jasper. Tiens il sont de retour à Forks déjà?

-certainement pour un enterrement, bon dis bonjour à la famille et fais transmettre à Nessie que je l'aime mais que je n'irai pas au mariage

-Zora, dégage de ma chambre! Edward va lui dire toi-même! Tu es vraiment…

- ou je sais je suis un connard avec ma fille mais je ne veux pas voir Bella.

Je lui jetai mon cousin et il comprit qu'il devait partir.

_Quel imbécile celui là_

J'écrivais la lettre pour me calmer.

« Jasper,

Voila 10 ans que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Que te dire depuis toutes ces années. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un neveu fait lui il bisou de ma part. Je suis toujours végétarienne tu as raisons je garde un œil sur vous et particulièrement sur toi et Bella. Pourrais-tu me dire la date du mariage de Nessie? Comment vont nos parents? Écoute dis à Bella que je surveille Edward et qu'il l'aime toujours, quand il a lu la lettre, et qu'il a appris pour Bella, j'ai crus qu'il allais me bondir dessus car je ne lui avais rien dit. Quand je lui est dit que vous alliez venir, il devint étrange je ne sais pas il était heureux mais en même temps triste, anxieux énervé enfin je sais que si il était énervé s'était ma prépare quelque chose mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Je reviendrai-je te le jure, je t'aime toujours autant et prenais soins de vous, embrasse tout le monde pour moi et dis leur combien je les aime.»

* * *

comment va réagir Edward? vas-t-il retourner au près de sa famille? réfléchissez!

bisous choupi!


	12. Chapitre 11: et si on restait à Forks?

hey, dsl pour mon retard mais j'ai pas trop eu le tps! et oui j'ai une en dehors d'écrire cette fiction! bon bref j'ai pas trop le moral aujourd'hui ça fait 8 mois qu'une de mes amis ai partie là haut! bon bref donc je vais certainement passer ma journée à écrire pour oublier cette journée! déjà ca commence mal car il est 4h10 du mat et je suis pas fatigué! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11: et si on restait à Forks?.

Depuis que j'ai envoyé cette lettre, j'ai eu un espoir de retour? Jasper a eut sa réponse dès deux semaines. Et moi j'ai espéré comme une folle pendants des mois. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas. Jasper est au ange depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre il l'avait toujours sur lui, comme une relique. Il m'avait dit aussi qu'Alice avait quelque chose dans la tête et qu'elle prépare un plan. Elle avait même demandé la date du mariage de ma fille, mais en faite aucun mariage n'était prévu. Nessie voulait son père et Jack était trop occupé pour se marier.

Elle m'embrassait fort et me disait aussi que je ne devais pas désespérer il m'aimait encore je devais juste continuer de lui écrire. Depuis cette lettre, tout était redevenu normal, mais pouvait-on utiliser le mot «normal» pour qualifier notre vie? Je souhaitais que Renesmée aille au lycée, seulement, Carlisle ne voulait pas il avait peur que des soupçons pèsent sur notre famille: le même nom de famille, la même couleur de peau ma ressemble même pour Chris le risque était grand.

-Voyons Carlisle, si on court un risque, on retournera à Lynden après tout, on est ici depuis trop longtemps. Lorsque Nessie est partie avec Jack acheter à manger, commerçant à demandé si ils avait un rapport quelconque avec toi, il va falloir partir.

Lynden était le lieu où nous sommes partis après Forks il y avait 10 ans. J'avais souhaitais déménager ainsi que Jasper après le départ de ma sœur et de _lui_.

-Je sais, seulement j'aime cette maison et cette ville. Et je ne veux pas retourner à Lynden je vais vendre la maison, et va rester ici.

-Quoi? Mais non je… on ne peut pas Jasper dit leur que c'est difficile ici qu'il…qu'il faut partir.

-Hé Bella calme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer tu va voir.

Jasper envoya une vague de calme, cela me fut agréable. Même si j'avais peur de rester ici, je devais penser aux, ils aimaient cette maison et moi aussi, je n'avais pas vraiment envi de partir mais j'avais peur. Peur de quoi? Je ne savais, qu'il revienne avec Zora pour chercher Renesmée. Et si tout simplement, j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à ne plus penser à _lui_ et je n'étais pas la seule. Esmée un jour m'avait surprise dan un moment de rêverie.

(flashback)

-Bella, ma chérie, à quoi penses-tu?

-À Edward, à Nessie enfin à plein de chose.

-Bella tu sais moi aussi je pense souvent à eux. Moi aussi je veux qu'ils reviennent, et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il ne te prendra pas ta fille.

-Mais Zora à tellement d'emprise sur lui Alice l'a dit, ce n'est pas de l'amour, elle cherche juste à exploiter son pouvoir mais si elle voulait pour je ne sais quelle raison avoir la main sur elle.

-On l'empêcherait, avec Carlisle, on a prévu un plan. Si Edward venait chercher Nessie, on commencerait par le prendre à part, lui montrait comment Zora manipule les décisions et surtout les siennes. Et si il n'est pas convaincu, je lui dirai que Renesmée a besoin de lui et la à se moment, elle viendrait en pleurant.

-Nessie pleure rarement.

-Je sais bon bref, il ne repartirait pas. Alors tu pense quoi de notre plan?

-Hum… je vais pas te vexer? Il est carrément nul!

Se rappeler de se souvenir me fit sourire ma peur était passée et je décidai d'aller reparler de ce plan à Esmée.

-Esmée, dit tu te rappelles le plan pour récupérer Edward?

-Oui le plan totalement idiot?

-Oui, j'ai une meilleure idée!

-Je m'attends au pire mais continue.

- Et si, et si on allait directement à Volterra?

* * *

alors ils vont etre d'acord? bon je continue l autre chapitre!

bisous choupi!


	13. Chapitre 12: mauvais anniversaire, mauva

hey tous le monde! alors voila le chapitre 12: suite de ce qu'il se passe à Volterra!

* * *

Chapitre 12: mauvais anniversaire, mauvais souvenirs.

(Edward)

Le jour s'était levé. J'entendais une voix joyeuse dans le couloir. Je regardais la date le 20 juin je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Aro.

-Bonne anniversaire Edward!

-Aro, tu pourrais parler moins fort? Merci

-Edward, qu'est que tu as?

-Je n'aime pas ce jour, il me rappelle de mauvais souvenir.

-Oh il te rappelle certainement le jour où t'as abandonné ta femme et ta fille pour Zora?

-Aro, tu devrais…

-Mais tu ne l'aime plus n'est-pas?

Je n'eus le temps de réponse qu'il m'effleura, un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Oui j'aimais Bella, je l'aimerai toujours mais j'aimais trop Zora pour la quitter.

Après ce bref contact, Aro disparu mais je pouvais encore lire dans ses pensés, tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour donner cette information à ma chère sœur.

(Alice)

Depuis plusieurs jours, Aro et moi complotions contre Edward. Aro voulait tant que Renesmée retrouve son père. À force de passer régulièrement, les Volturis s'étaient pris d'affection pour Bella et Edward, les voir se séparer, fus très triste pour eux, surtout pour Aro. J'avais eu une vision d'une conversation entre Bella et Esmée. Bella voulait venir ce qui surpris tout le monde et moi la première. Jacob voulait venir mais Carlisle hésitait il attendait un signe de ma part. Aussitôt cette vision fini, j'allai la montrer à Aro, celui réfléchit quelque seconde puis un sourire aux lèvre me donna son accord et me promis que si Jack se tenait bien, ils ne l'attaqueraient pas. Une fois la permission j'en informa ma famille et je mis au point plan mesquin contre Edward.

(Edward)

Aro m'avait convoqué, surpris j'y alla en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

-Bon Aro tu veux quoi?

-Pour ce soir tu veux un puma ou un humain?

-Un puma, et tu me dérange juste pour ça?

-Oui enfin non, ton père m'a appelé il, te passe le bonjour.

-Oui moi aussi.

Je regagnais ma chambre quand je vis Alice dans le couloir.

-Bonjour petit rayon de soleil!

-…

-J'aime nos petites conversations c'est très agréable.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Alice ne me parlait plus. Pourquoi? À cause de la lettre qu'_elle_ m'avait envoyé. Sans le vouloir, elle a causé beaucoup de doute dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni comment résoudre mes problèmes. J'en avais plusieurs. Le plus important, reparler à Alice, en plus d'être la seule famille qu'il me reste, elle est mon lien sur avec la famille. En effet, elle garde toujours un œil sur eux. Cela était si bien de savoir se qu'il se passait. Mais depuis ces derniers mois, elle a changé de chambre pour s'éloigner de moi. Je suis sur qu'elle me cache quelque chose ainsi qu'Aro. Je marchais à une allure humaine j'avais gardé cette habitude depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Prononcer son nom était difficile pourtant, je ne l'aimais plus, enfin je voulais m'en convaincre. Quelque minutes après le passage d'Alice qui m'avait totalement ignoré j'arrivais dans ma chambre. Zora était partie chasser en Allemagne avec Afton. Je n'avais pas changé de numéro pourtant jamais _elle_ ne m'a appelé, Carlisle une fois avait essayé mais je ne lui est pas répondu. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ce coup de téléphone à Alice car je savais qu'elle m'aurai tué sur place. Lorsque je m'assis sur le lit, je sentis une enveloppe, tien de qui elle pouvait être? Le regarde derrière, aucun no juste l'adresse du château. Je déchirai l'enveloppe et commençai à lire.

« Papa,

Aujourd'hui, tu dois avoir 122 ans. Et comme je ne peux pas te le souhaiter, je t'écrit cette lettre. Papa voila 10 ans que je suis loi de toi, 10 ans où chaque jour, je pleure et oui papa, je peux pleurer et la première fois que j'ai pleuré c'était lors de ton départ. Et puis chaque jour quelques larmes. Mais dis-moi papa, viendras-tu me voir? Ou m'as-tu déjà oubliée avec la Zora? Tout les jours je me pause cette question, même Jack trouve que je ne suis plus la même. Maman aussi a changé. Depuis qu'elle est sortie du coma, elle a une volonté incroyable. Elle revit. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à jouer du piano, tu sais la berceuse que tu lui a appris. Elle organise même mon 30e anniversaire. Même si je ne veux pas le souhaiter car il y aurai exactement 30 ans que tu m'as abandonnée. Mais tu viendras hein? J'espère te voir à mon anniversaire.

Gros bisous Renesmée ta fille.»

* * *

re! alors vous trouvé comment la lettre de Renesmée? bon je vudrais signaler quelque chose à aelita48 "tu n'a pas compris qu'Edward était amoureux de Bella de en faite Zora manipule les décisions, les sentiments, son pouvoir, c'est la manipulation de l'esprit! tu comprends?" et je pense que vous savez comment ca va se terminer non?

allez bonne journée! bisous choupi!


	14. Chapitre 13: 1 sœur, 1 roi, 1 plan machi

hey! excusez-moi pour le retard mais bon j'avais une panne d'inspiration, en plus hier je suis rentrée tard chez moi. mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est long. ba oui il fait 3 pages "Works" bonne lecture!  


* * *

Chapitre 13: 1 sœur, 1 roi, 1 plan machiavélique

(Alice)

-Bonjour petit rayon de soleil!

_Bonjour idiot de frère!_

-…

-J'aime nos petites conversation c'est très agréable.

_Et moi j'aime être loin de toi._

Je partais vite avant que mon plan fut découvert. Nous étions jeudi 20 juin, aujourd'hui, mon frère fêtait son 122e anniversaire. Par chance, Zora n'était pas là, enfin chance était un grand mot, avec l'aide d'Afton, Zora était en Allemagne. Peu de Volturis m'aidaient pour mon plan. Mon plan était simple mais efficace enfin j'espérais.

La première personne à qui j'avais expliquais mon plan n'étais autre qu'Aro.

( flashback )

-Alice, Alice tu vas me dire où tu m'emmènes?

-À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

J'emmenais Aro dans sa chambre, le seul lieu où on ne serait pas dérangés.

-Bon là c'est bon! Alors voila mon plan est très simple.

-Quel plan?

-Mais pour que Bella et Edward sois réunis! Bon voila, alors je vais téléphoner à ma famille, à Carlisle je pense. Je vais dire à Renesmée d'écrire une lettre très triste à son père pour son anniversaire, ensuite tu me la donne quand tu la reçois. Je la mets dans sa chambre discrètement.

-Oui et?

-Attends! Donc le temps que je dépose la lettre, tu convoque Edward pour ce que tu voudras. Moi je joue l'ignorante car il va venir me voir et tu lui dis que tu as reçu une lettre et que tu as demandé à se qu'on lui apporte dans la chambre.

-Mais seulement, tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non quoi?

-Zora bien sûr!

-À oui elle, hum je vais m'arranger avec Afton pour qu'elle parte le jour de son anniversaire.

Je ne pensais qu'Aro aurait été si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du tors à Zora mais l'aide d'Aro m'était précieuse.

-Et surtout, pas un mot à Edward et n'y pense pas lorsqu'il est avec toi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de réunion, j'eus une vision. Edward lisant la lettre puis, furieux alla voir Aro.

_Il faut que j'aille prévenir Aro._

Aro était assis sur son trône je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il puisse voir ma vision. Cette vision le fit sourire je compris lors que j'étais priée de rester. J'allai donc près de Jane. Cette dernière s'était pris d'affection pour Bella depuis leur dernière visite chez ma famille et elle n'aimait pas Zora. Personne ne l'aimait à par Didyme. Malgré que personne ne l'aimait, aucun d'autre eux ne voulait se mêlait à mon plan à part Aro, Afton et Jane. De temps en temps Jane s'amusait à faire souffrir Zora pour qu'elle laisse mon frère seul avec Aro.

Seulement 30 secondes après que j'eus montré la vision, Edward était arrivé un regard noir de colère.

-Hé bien Edward, te voila furieux, que se passe t'il?

-Tu le sais très bien! Regarde cette lettre et dis-moi que n'y es pour rien!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite si mes souvenirs son bon.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, je sais que c'est ma fille qui l'a écrite et que comme par magie elle atterrit sur mon lit.

-Je me demande qui peut bien être magicien.

Jane et moi pouffaient de rire se qui énerva Edward, le regard qu'il lança à Jane fut fatal et sans attendre, elle lui envoya une douleur atroce.

-Hé Edward, je n'y suis pour rien donc arrêtes de me regarder comme ça.

-Si tu recommence je te…

Jane lui avait déjà envoyait une migraine.

-Tu me quoi?

Je me mis à hurler de rire et Aro fit signe à Jane d'arrêter.

-Bon j'espère que tu es clamé! Donc comme je disais avant que tu embêtes les filles, je n'y suis pour rien!

Edward me regarda alors et je lui tirais la langue, j'avais caché mon odeur donc il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Mais je décidai d'énerver celui-ci!

_Edward bonne anniversaire, je vais te préparer une jolie fête!_

Cette simple phrase fut le coude d'eau en trop, il gronda férocement et se jeta sur moi.

-Edward calmes toi, je ne fais que plaisanter.

-Alice tes plaisanteries m'énervent vraiment!

-Aro, ai-je le droit de faire une fête?

-Bien sur ma petite Alice fais se que tu veux!

Histoire d'énerver un peu plus mon frère je lui tirai la langue pour montrer que j'avais raison.

Je n'avais que la journée pour préparer une immense fête. Avec l'aide d'Heidi nous trouvâmes quelques humains pour chaque vampire non végétariens. Je réussis à trouver 2 pumas pour mon frère et des grizzlis. Jane et moi étions sorties de la ville avec la permission d'Aro et de Marcus. Caïus voulait venir aussi, il voulait sortir un peu, se divertir, Jane et moi Voulions un porteur donc Caïus allait prendre ce rôle.

La fête faisait partie de mon plan et les Volturis le savaient. Lors de mon arrivée, Aro m'avait offert une Edonis or, cette voiture était mon petit bébé je l'aimais tellement, et c'est dans cette voiture que nous nous dirigeâmes vers Rome. Jane préférait sa Mercedes SLR quand à Caïus, n'aimait pas conduire. Grace au building de Rome, trouver de l'ombre n'était pas difficile. Je voulais aller dans chaque boutique de décoration. Le thème de ma soirée était comme (par hasard) l'amour, Jane trouvait cela drôle et Caïus se demandait comment Edward réagirait.

-Alice, tu ne pense pas que tu en fais de trop?

-Non, Caïus, je l'ai vu dans une vision et je sais la réaction qu'il va avoir, je pense que tu va rire!

-Et donc tu as des nouvelles pour Bella?

-Oui, malheureusement elle ne peut pas venir, elle est au lycée et donc, en examen.

-Dommage.

Je lui rendis un sourire, mais je savais qu'ils allaient se revoir dans pas longtemps.

Nous fîmes les boutiques toute la journée, achetant tout pour la fête et des vêtements. Jane aimait faire les boutiques avec moi, chez les Volturis, elle est la seule à aimer donc elle ne les fait presque jamais. Caïus, lui s'amusait bien. Nous trouvâmes une boutique de déguisement et sans hésiter, nous allions vers les costumes d'halloween nous rîmes quand on trouva des costumes de vampire. Je ris et je cherchai nos tailles. Sans hésiter, Jane mit le siens moi je l'enfilai et Caïus lui ne trouvait pas ça amusant donc je le pris de force et lui mis le siens. Je demandai à une vendeuse de nous prendre en photo et je la mettrai dans ma chambre. Je trouvais des masques de carnaval et j'en pris autant qu'il y avait de Volturis. Vers 6 heures du soir nous rentrâmes. Il me restait 2 heures pour tout installer et j'avais du travaille. Heureusement, Jane et Alec étaient là pour m'aider.

Une fois tout installés, j'allai dans les chambres des invités et leurs donnai leur masque. Je finis par la chambre d'Edward qui été partis se laver. Je dis à mes complices d'aller s'habiller. Enfin, mon plan allait commencer.

* * *

alors? une tite réaction a chaux? pauvre Eddy Alice est méchante avec, mais il l'a mérité!


	15. Chapitre 14: regrets

hey! bon déjà merci pour les reviews! ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on lit ma fic! bon ensuite, dsl mé le chapite sur les regret d'Edward est très court dsl! 701 mots, c'est court bon bref bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14: regrets

(Edward)

Alice avait préparé une fête pour moi. Elle était partie avec Jane et Caïus. Je savais que j'allais souffrir pendant cette fête. Pour me calmer, je décidai de jouer du piano au plus grand plaisir d'Aro et de Marcus. Je jouais la mélodie préféré d'Esmée. Je n'aurais peut être pas du. Je repensais à la lettre de Renesmée et surtout je pensais à Bella. Je croyais ne plus l'aimer. Je croyais aimer Zora pourtant je ne peux la quitter et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Zora est si douce si affectueuse avec moi. Elle m'a souvent proposé d'aller voir ma famille mais j'ai toujours refusé. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je refuse d'aller voir ma famille. Peut être qu'ils ne veulent de moi, peut être Bella aime un autre que moi, qu'elle est enfin heureuse. Je voudrais tellement ça je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre mais cette idée me met tellement en rogne. Penser à Bella me fit jouer _la_ berceuse. Je regrette de l'avoir abandonnée avec Renesmée. Je voudrais les rejoindre, pourtant je ne peux pas. Il y a cette force en moi qui m'empêche d'y aller. Et si j'y aller juste pour voir si elle aime un autre. Si Renesmée vit pleinement son mariage. Il ne me verrait pas. Je ne dirai rien. Je partirai si elle aimerait un autre sinon je resterai juste pour Renesmée.

_Je suis vraiment un idiot, bien sur qu'ils me verront. Non, je ne peux pas partir, je ne dois pas abandonner Zora. Non vraiment je ne peux pas. J'aime cette femme (enfin plutôt vampire). _

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais arrêté de jouer. Aro me sortit de ma réflexion.

-Ben alors Edward, pourquoi ne joues-tu plus?

-Hum Aro je pense à Bella, je regrette tant d'être parti.

-Hé ben enfin, il aura fallu 10 ans pour que tu le dises!

Aro était presque choqué par mon annonce. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison. J'ai toujours refusé de le dire mais elles me manquent.

-Tu l'aimes encore!

-Oui, mais…

-Alors va la rejoindre va voir ta fille, donne lui la chance de vivre avec son père. Bella est ton âme sœur, et personne ne pourra changer ça pas même Zora.

-Aro, je voudrais y aller mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur ou je ne sais pas quoi.

-Edward tu connais le don de Zora!

-Non, elle n'oserait pas!

-Edward ça fait 10 ans qu'elle te manipule.

-Non, j'aurais lu ses intentions dans ses pensées.

-Écoute, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Je te voulais dans mes rangs mais aussi Alice. Et je pensais que Bella t'aurait suivit avec Renesmée.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je me remis à jouer du piano

«Je suis désolé Edward» Aro culpabilisé vraiment. Mais je devais avoir une explication avec Zora. Une fois calmé, je partis dans ma chambre. J'ouvris le coffre où étaient les lettres que m'avaient envoyées Bella et Nessie. Que pouvais-je faire? Regardant l'heure je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minute avant que la fête commence. Je décidai d'aller me laver. Sous la douche, j'arrivais enfin à ne plus penser, à oublier mes soucis. Pendant que je me lavais, Alice entra dans ma chambre.

«N'oublie pas de mettre ton masque!» Alice avait eut la merveilleuse (ironie) idée d'organiser un bal costumé.

Je sortis de ma douche une fois qu'elle fut partie. Je trouvai un costume et un masque. Juste à côté, était posé une note: «n'oublie pas de mettre ton costume et ton masque. Alice» je savais que j'allais souffrir, voir mourir. J'espérais que Bella serait là. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je voulais la voir. J'avais cette partie du cœur qui voulait savoir si elle m'aimait encore. C'était mauvais, mauvais pour elle et pour moi. Elle devait avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Même si je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec un autre que moi. Pourtant j'aimais Zora j'en étais sur. Un coup sur la porte me fit sursauter. Je m'habillais vite et mis mon masque. Alice venait me chercher. Cette soirée allait être le moment idéal pour dire tout mes regrets à Alice.

* * *

bon j'espere que vous comprenez ce qui se passe! la vageance de bella va bientot sonner!

bisous choupi!


	16. Chaptre 15: rencontre

hey les gens alors j'ai fini le 15e chapitre! ba oui il fait pas beau donc je suis devant l'ordinateur! bon ba voila j'espere que cette tournure de l'histoire va vous plaire. bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15: rencontre

(Bella)

Cela fait environ 2 semaines que j'étais en France. Enfin plutôt toute la famille. J'avais promis à Nessie qu'un jour on ira là-bas. Nous allions à Paris. Chaque jour, nous changions de ville, histoire de découvrir la France et ses régions. Carlisle aimait ce pays riche en culture. J'avais aimé le Nord de la France, si beau, peu de soleil, des gens très chaleureux. Puis nous avons visité tout le sud de la France. Nous avions visité près de 14 départements. Nous décidions de rester quelque jour à Paris pour visiter la ville entièrement. Même si cela ne serait pas une tache facile, Rosalie et Nessie voulait faire du shopping. Pendant ce temps Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, son fils et moi visitions les musées, les cathédrales. Au bout de 4 jours, nous avions visité et dévalisé Paris. Nous partions donc pour une nouvelle ville. Lors de notre séjour à Paris, nous avions entendu parler de la seine-saint Denis surnommée le 9 3. Certaines rumeurs nous poussaient à croire qu'il y aurait des vampires. Nous décidions donc d'y aller. Une fois arrivée, nous cherchions un hôtel tranquille. Installée, et le soir tombé, je sortis faire un tour. Beaucoup de jeunes m'accostaient mais je leur disais que j'étais mariée et leur montrais mon alliance. Surpris, ils partaient voir ailleurs. Mais quelque heure après que je sois sortie, un homme d'environ 21 ans m'accosta, il n'était pas rassurant, si j'aurai été humaine, j'aurai hurlé mais étant vampire, je m'amusais avec lui. Je le suivais. Au bout d'un moment, il s'approcha de moi et j'avais raison si j'aurai été humaine, j'aurai fait face à un violeur. Heureusement ma nature vampire pris le dessus je lui donnai un coup et il s'effondra. Je continuai quand je vis passer un vampire. Il me regarda, sourit et s'approcha de moi.

-Bonjour, belle vampire

-Bonjour, heu…

-Olivier Prémon et toi c'est?

-Isabella Cullen mais juste Bella.

-D'où viens-tu?

-Des état-uni, mais tu es végétarien!

-Oui depuis longtemps mais ton nom de famille me dis quelque chose, hum... Tu connais Carlisle Cullen?

-Bien sur c'est mon père. Tu veux le voir?

Il acquiesça et me lui raconta ma vie et il en fit de même. Une fois arrivés, je lui présentai ma famille

-Olivier, je te présente Carlisle mon père, Esmée ma mère, Rosalie et Alice mes sœurs, Emmett et Jasper mes frères, Chris mon neveu, Jacob mon futur gendre et enfin Renesmée ma fille.

Je lui montrais les personnes en même temps que je les épelais. Il me demanda qui était le père de Nessie.

-Hum, je n'aime pas parler de ça, c'est encore difficile pour moi.

-Ho désolé, je suis trop curieux.

Nessie lui fis signe que non et lui ouvra son médaillon pour lui montrer la photo de nous trois. (Se référer au tome 4)

Il passa la nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Olivier avait 251 ans, il était Français. Il avait voyagé en Allemagne, en Russie et en Italie. Mais il n'a jamais pus partir de son pays natale. Au matin, lorsque je fis ma valise il me demanda s'il pouvait venir avec nous. Sans hésiter, Carlisle accepta. Olivier était vraiment sympa. Il aimait beaucoup rire. Il voulait visiter l'Amérique donc une fois notre voyage terminé il rentra avec nous à Forks. Esmée lui indiqua sa chambre. Il était devenu mon confident, mon «jumeau» et j'aimais être avec lui. J'aimais ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse. J'aimais Edward mais Olivier était mon pansement comme était Jack autrefois. Je voulais tout faire pour reconquérir Edward et Olivier voulait que je sois heureuse. Il avait des idées vraiment drôles comme aller en Italie le kidnapper et le ramener ici. Cette idée m'avait beaucoup fait rire. Mais avait aussi enthousiasmé Emmett, Jasper n'était pas contre, Esmée trouvait ça brutale, Carlisle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de rire comme moi Renesmée et Jacob voulait absolument qu'il revienne Chris n'avait aucun avis et Rosalie voulait rire un peu. Mais se plan tomba à l'eau en effet Edward pouvait lire dans les pensée et Alice voyait le future donc il était impossible que sa marche. Mais Olivier avait d'autre plan et nous allions encore bien rire.

* * *

alors il vous plait olivier? vous en pensait quoi de son plan?

bisous choupi!


	17. Chapitre 16: vengeance

pour me faire pardonner de l'autre chapitre, celui là est plus long, mis plus rapidement vraiment bien enfin y'a tout pour me faire pardonner!

vous vouliez que bella se vange? et ba la vous serré servis! bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16: vengeance

(Bella)

Cela faisait un mois qu'Olivier était à la maison. Et j'avais retrouvé mon sourire. J'arrivais à écrire des chansons puis à les jouer au piano. À notre plus grand désarroi, Renesmée s'était mise à la guitare électrique. Emmett aimait nous écouter jouer. Il voulait essayer la batterie mais Rose le dissuada il prit alors des cours de basse. Écouter Nessie et Emmett était drôle. Olivier pris alors la batterie lui, il s'avait en jouer je persuadai Rosalie de chanter et nous formions un super groupe. Je savais aussi jouer de la guitare sèche donc de temps en temps je jouais des chansons douces. La fin juillet approchait et Olivier m'avait parlait d'un nouveau plan qui pourrait marcher. J'en avais parlé à la famille et tous étaient d'accord.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris on va aller en Italie pour inviter Alice et Edward à votre faux mariage?

-Oui Emmett t'as tout compris!

-J'imagine la tête du frangin et la sœurette va être verte on va bien rire!

La réaction d'Emmett fit rire tout le monte. Seule Renesmée était réticente. Je me demandais si Olivier n'était pas amoureux de moi. Le soir je lui posai la question

-Olivier, .il faut que tu sache, que si j'ai accepté ton idée c'est juste pour récupérer Edward tu le sais?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi?

-Ben, j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes et que tu te fais de faux espoirs.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis tu es ma jumelle!

-Oui et je le resterai!

Donc je m'étais trompé. Mais peu importe, le plus important c'est que j'allais voir Alice et Edward et j'appréhendais. Jasper m'envoya une vague de bien être et je le remerciais. J'essayais de persuader Renesmée qu'il n'y avait rien entre Olivier et moi. Pour elle j'étais amoureuse de lui et j'avais oublié son père. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Lui et son odeur de soleil et de lavande, ses cheveux cuivrés, son sourire en coin que je voulais tant revoir, son regard, et ses bras forts. Non, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Après plusieurs jours j'arrivé à persuader Renesmée de venir. Le voyage était prévu dans 1 semaine d'ici là, il fallait qu'Alice ait une vision de notre faux mariage. Donc, j'allais acheter une robe de mariée, contacter un prêtre faire tout pour qu'Alice ait la vision. Cela faisait rire Jacob. Car en effet, nous préparions un mariage mais pas forcément le notre. 2 jours avant que l'on parte, Jacob avait demandé la main à Renesmée. J'étais tellement heureuse, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait! J'espérais de tout mon cœur mort que son père allait être présent. Notre plan était simple, nous allions inviter Alice et Edward ainsi que quelques Volturis. Nous allions leur faire croire qu'il s'agissait du notre et au moment où la musique retentira, elle prendra ma place. J'espérais qu'Alice n'aura pas eu de vision sur cette partie du mariage. Je mettrai au courant Aro histoire qu'il ne soit pas surpris et j'espérais que sa allez marcher mais le plus dure était d'affronter Edward et de ne pas lui sauter au coup.

Le jour du départ arriva trop vite à mon gout. Mes valises étaient prêtes, j'emportai aussi ma guitare. Je remplaçai l'alliance qu'Edward m'avait offerte par une autre. Je rangeai l'autre dans une petite boîte que je mis dans mon sac à main. Je pris mon passeport celui d'Olivier et mis nos bagage dans ma voiture. Jacob restait à la maison car il pourrait être en danger chez les Volturis.

Renesmée pris plusieurs valises car elle avait pris sa guitare électrique et son empli. Elle ne trouvait plus son passeport. J'allais dans son cottage regarda sous le canapé et le vis.

-Renesmée, je l'ai trouvé!

-Il était où? Je l'ai cherché partout

-Hum, sous le canapé, je me demande bien pourquoi il est ici ?

-Figures-toi, que je ne sais pas moi non plus!

-Le plus important c'est que je l'ai retrouvé, bon monte dans la voiture.

Carlisle était déjà parti avec Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett étaient prêts, seulement Chris faisait ses bagages. Emmett décida donc d'aller le chercher. Jasper voulait partir seul, seulement, je ne voulais pas le laisser. Il me dit que si Edward et Alice revenaient, il faudrait une voiture en plus. Cette phrase me convaincu. Car oui, je pensais qu'ils allez revenir.

L'avion avait 1 heure de retard, Chris et Renesmée allèrent manger pendant que nous regardions le tableau d'affichage.

-excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Carlisle me sorti de mes pensés

-Renesmée est très enthousiaste de revoir son père.

-Oui mais j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

-Mais si, il va revenir, et s'il ne veut pas, on le kidnappe comme à dit Olivier!

L'intéressé nous tira la langue et je ris car je trouvai ça ridicule de kidnapper un vampire! Le vole s'afficha enfin, j'allais chercher les deux hybrides avec Jasper.

-Hé Bella, détends-toi!

-Je suis désolée Jazz mais je me demande si mon plan va marcher.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur qu'il sera tellement frustré, qu'il va venir et puis Alice va l'obliger.

-Et toi, tu ne stress pas de revoir Alice?

-Bella, si je serai stressé, tout le monde le saurai!

Je souris devant ma stupidité, se qui fit rire Jasper. Nous retrouvâmes Chris et Renesmée dans une boutique. Ha c'elle là, toujours à trainer son cousin dans les magasins. Nessie avait acheté des lunettes, des casquettes et autre accessoires pour nous cacher du soleil.

Une fois les achats payés, nous rejoignions les autres.

Le vol dura longtemps. Renesmée et Chris dormaient paisiblement. Carlisle envoya un sms à tout le monde en leur disant de simuler le sommeil. Je demandai un oreiller pour Renesmée et Rosalie en fit de même pour son fils. Je pris une photo d'eux. Ils étaient si mignons à dormir côte à côte.

L'avion se posa à Rome dans la nuit par chance. Nous louâmes des voitures rapides, pour arriver au château avant le levé du soleil. Le trajet entre Rome et Volterra pris 2 heures. Et le soleil allait se lever dans 1 heure. Alice avait du prévenir les gardes car Jane vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Bella, mon amie comment vas-tu?

-Jane, bien et toi?

-Toujours pareil, oh mais tu nous présente?

-Jane je te présente Olivier mon futur mari, Olivier je te présente Jane.

Jane me regarda et me souris, je compris alors qu'Alice

Lui avait déjà annoncé. Je lui présentais Chris. Elle le trouva vraiment adorable se qui fit rougir ce dernier et grogner Rose.

-Rosalie, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est trop jeune pour moi!

Jane riait de la réaction de Rose. Je saluais l'humaine du secrétaire.

-Tiens, où est passé Giana?

-En dessert pour Alec et moi, elle avait oublié de donner un coli.

Je restais perplexe devant cette révélation. Nous montions dans l'ascenseur très lent. Nous arrivions dans la tour. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient sur leur trône, Alec était dans un coin près de Félix. Nous saluons les 3 vampires. Puis je pris la parole.

-Aro, comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci, Bella que nous vaut votre visite?

-Une grande nouvelle, permet-moi de te la montrer.

Je fis sortir mon bouclier de ma tête et entoura chaque membre de la famille. Je tendis ma main à Aro qui y déposa un baiser.

-Hum, je vois donc toutes mes félicitations à toi et à Olivier. Nous allons faire venir Alice et son frère.

-Puis-je empêcher Edward de lire dans vos pensés?

-Bien sur sauf Jane, je veux tester quelque chose.

Je laissais donc Jane sans bouclier et elle essaya de faire sentir de la douleur aux membres de la famille, sans succès. Elle ria et je l'entourai de mon bouclier.

Une fois tous dans le bouclier, Aro dit à l'humaine d'appeler Edward et sa sœur.

Enfin après 10 ans, j'allais le revoir.

Quelques secondes après l'appelle, ils arrivèrent en riant. Quand Alice nous vit, sa bouche se décrocha sous l'effet de surprise. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Alice, Edward. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien mais dis moi Bella tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer à moi et à Edward?

-Oui, je vous présente, Olivier mon futur mari.

* * *

oui je sais je suis sadique de couper maintenant mais c'est drôle de savoir que vous attendez la suite donc j'attent d'avoir 5 review pour mettre la suite!

alors, imaginez la réaction d'Edward en tout cas qu'il souffre sa lui apprendra!

bisous choupi!


	18. Chapitre 17: le prix à payer pour une er

hey alors voila la réaction d'Edward face au (faux) mariage de Bella et Olivier. bon je vais faire un petit récapitulatif:

je réponds au mail mais pour pas que certaine personne paraisse cruche je ne met pas leur pseudo.

bon alors: Q1) mais Edward il aime Bella ou Zora? (r) Edward aime toujours Bella.

q2) elle est où Zora là? (r) patience je ne vais pas tout dévoiler

q3) y'a quelque chose entre Olivier et Bella? et ou et Jacob? (r) non ya rien (^^) jacob est dans sa réserve je pense enfin j'en sais rien moi!

q4) comment ca va se finir? (r) si je le dis sa sera pas drôle!

voila jespere ke certaine personne vont mieu comprendre! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17: le prix à payer pour une erreur.

(Edward)

Bien mais dis moi Bella tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer à moi et à Edward?

-Oui, je vous présente, Olivier mon futur mari.

Cette phrase me brisa de l'intérieur, me broya les os un par un me brûla vif. Le pouvoir de Jane à côte de ce que je ressentais était une caresse. J'essayais de chercher du réconfort dans les yeux d'Alice mais elle avait eu la vision de Bella dans sa robe de marié, un inconnu lui demander sa main, retirant l'alliance que je lui avait offert.

-Stop Alice arrête de me montrer ça!

Elle arrêta et regarda Bella, je crus qu'elle allait la tuer sur place.

-Comment oses-tu? Bella, je croyais que tu l'aimais! Sur les lettres, tu disais que tu l'attendrais toute ta vie, que tu ne cesserais jamais de penser à lui nuit et jour!

-Alice, je n'aime plus Edward, il fait parti de ma vie car il est le père de ma fille mais maintenant, j'aime Olivier et je vais me marier avec lui d'ailleurs vous êtes invités!

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette déclaration et Aro le fit arrêter.

-Bella, tu restes ma sœur donc je viendrai, mais réfléchit, s'il-te-plait pense à Edward, pense à votre amour, à votre mariage, repense à James et tout les sacrifices que tu as fait pour votre amour.

Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans les pensés d'Olivier ni des autres personnes dans cette pièces sauf celle d'Alice.

_Edward, fais quelque chose, ne la laisse pas faire ça! Après il sera trop tard!_

-Alice, elle a droit au bonheur!

-Oui mais avec toi! Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Jasper ressentis toute la tristesse d'Alice et la pris dans ses bras.

-Alice, ne sois pas triste, Bella est heureuse maintenant, et crois moi, ils sont fait l'un pour 'autre.

Jasper, comment peut-il osait dire ça devant moi.

-Edward, ne serais-tu pas jaloux pas hasard?

J'avais oubliais Jasper et son don.

-Oui, car Olivier pourra voir Renesmée à son mariage et pas moi.

J'y avais échappé de peu. Toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées. Fini mon amour pour Zora, elle m'avait piégé pendant 10 ans, fini ma peur de la perdre je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête: la reconquérir.

Mais pour le moment, je devais parler à ma fille, elle qui m'avait tant manquée. Je lui proposa de faire un tour pour parler. Elle me parla d'elle et de sa mère. La douleur et le manque lorsqu'elle était dans le coma, l'enterrement de son grand père. Mais aussi que sa mère l'obligeait à manger de la nourriture humaine. J'enregistrer ses informations que le temps diminuait la douleur. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle jouait de la guitare électrique.

-Tu pourrais en jouer? Pour moi et Alice?

-Je ne sais pas trop, car je dois demander aux autres de jouer avec moi.

Elle me chanta des chansons qu'elle avait composé pour Jacob, d'autre comme les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand sa mère était dans le coma. Elle m'avait écrite une chanson quand j'étais parti mais elle ne voulait pas me la chanter.

Alice vint interrompre notre moment d'intimité.

-Renesmée, il vaut qu'on parle.

-Oui j'arrive Alice.

_Toi pendant se temps, va parler à Bella!_ m'ordonna Alice.

Je demandai à Aro où logeais Bella et Olivier, je me dirigeai vers leur chambre. J'ouvris la porte sans vers de bruit. Bella chantait une chanson au rythme calme sur un piano.

Tu me disais que tu m'aimais

Et que jamais non jamais tu ne partirais .

Souviens-toi

Tu me composais des mélodies

Racontant mon ancienne merveilleuse vie

Tu me manques

Puis un jour tu t'en vas loin de moi

Me disant que ton irai bien, pour moi

Reviens, je t'aime tant

Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi

J'essaye de croire que tu m'aimes encore

Mais pense tu a moi?

Trop courte histoire d'amour

Je ne suis plus la même

J'essaye de survivre pour notre fille

Les mères font toujours ça

On s'est connu au lycée

Tu m'a parlé en biologie

Souviens-toi

Et lorsque j'ai découvert ta nature

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et me protégeais

Oh…

Puis un jour tu t'en vas loin de moi

Me disant que ton irai bien, pour moi

Reviens, je t'aime tant

Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi

J'essaye de croire que tu m'aimes encore

Mais pense tu a moi?

Trop courte histoire d'amour

Je ne suis plus la même

J'essaye de survivre pour notre fille

Les mères font toujours ça

Je ne peux plus réellement sourire

Je ne peux plus rire sans toi

Je ne peux plus regarder notre fille

Sans la comparer à toi

Je suis en manque de toi

Mais toi tu est heureux

Avec ta nouvelle femme

Est-ce si facile de m'oublier?

Reviens, je t'aime tant

Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi

J'essaye de croire que tu m'aimes encore

Mais pense tu a moi?

Trop courte histoire d'amour

Je ne suis plus la même

J'essaye de survivre pour notre fille

Les mères font toujours ça

-Toc toc, je peux entrer?

-Oui vas-y.

-Bella je ne sais par où commencer.

-Et bien pour commencer, tu pourrais t'excuser de ne jamais répondre à mes lettres.

-Oui heu, excuse moi pour ça et pour t'avoir abandonnée, je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner comme ça.

-Non, mais tu avais raison on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

oh ke je suis sadik! (mouhahahahaha) bella est méchante avec Edward a espéré ke sa va lui faire un choc et kil va réagir!


	19. Chapitre 18: j'y vais peut être un peu t

hey! voila un chapitre qui ne fais pas trop avancer l'histoire mais que j'aime bien. au faite merci pour les reviews!

merci à oliveronica cullen massen et à aelita48 pour tout les reviews! et un spécial big -up à blue77 pour me soutenir, m'aider, me conseiller et me fais mourir de rire avec sa fiction " comment vas tu aujourd'hui?" lien disponible sur mon profil je vous conseil de la lire! bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 18: j'y vais peut être un peu trop fort là!

BPOV

-Non, mais tu avais raison on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Bien je vois, donc on arrête là? Tout est fini entre nous? Tes lettres n'étaient que mensonge?

-Edward, je … je suis désolé mais tu m'as dit de trouver le bonheur de refaire ma vie et d'être heureuse. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ta demande.

J'allais trop loin, je devais trouver une sortie de secours.

-Edward, on a une surprise pour vous. Il faudrait y aller.

Sans un mot il me suivit. Nous arrivâmes à la salle où nous allions donner un concert. Je dis de s'installer où il voulait et j'allais chercher ma guitare. Je chantais quelque reprise et des chansons que j'avais écrite. Puis je chantais une chanson qui me tenait à coeur [ n/a:une reprise d «Almost Lover» de A Fine Frenzy] que j'avais écrit je l'avais appelée «souviens-toi» je l'avais chantée juste avant qu'Edward vienne me parler. J'avais écrit cette chanson après que je sois sortie de mon coma j'essayais de ne pas regarder Edward mais de regarder Olivier. Il me souriait, m'encourageait. Une fois le concert terminé, la nuit était tombée. J'allai donc dans ma chambre ranger ma guitare suivit d'Olivier. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'écroulais sur le lit.

-Olivier?

-Oui Bella?

-Tu ne trouve pas que j'en fais un peu de trop?

-Non rassure toi, venges-toi. Il faut que tu trouve les bons mots pour qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes plus.

-Je sens que je vais craquer. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter au coup.

-Tiens bon, il ne reste que 3 jours, après ils viennent à la maison donc comme nous on s'occupera de du mariage pour tout ce que les hommes doivent faire. Puis vous les femmes vous ferrez le reste donc en gros vous vous verrez seulement le soir, mais comme il y aura la chasse les réunions, puis quelque jour après leurs arrivées, le mariage commencera donc tout le manège sera terminé et tu pourras tout lui avouer.

-Olivier tu as toujours les paroles pour me réconforter. Mais devoir tout le temps diffuser mon bouclier c'est très fatiguant. Donc le fait de devoir me retenir d'être moi-même et étendre mon bouclier, j'ai peur de retomber dans le coma.

-Mais non, tu as eu un choc émotionnel avant ton coma mais pas là. Mais repose-toi. Ferme les yeux et repense aux meilleurs moments où tu étais avec Edward, ça va te reposer.

Je suivais son conseil et m'allongea dans le lit je fermais les yeux et tout les moments où j'étais avec Edward, puis j'oubliais la notion du temps. Olivier me sortis de mes souvenirs car Alice voulait me parler. Aïe, j'allais encore sermonner par Alice.

Alice avait eu la vision que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème pour qu'Edward rentre. Je lui demandais si Edward était assez proche pour voir la vision qu'elle a eu. Elle me rassura car elle était partie en chasse lorsqu'elle eut la vision. Elle m'applaudit pour se plan. Que même elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Je lui expliquai que c'était Olivier et pas moi qui avait imaginé ce plan. Je décidai de l'inclure dans mon bouclier. Le reste de notre séjour se passait bien. Alice découvrait Chris, parlait beaucoup avec Olivier.

Je passais du temps avec Jane elle avait compris mon petit manège et trouvait ça drôle, elle m'avoua qu'elle participait au plan d'Alice et que lors de l'anniversaire d'Edward, celui-ci avait cru que tu y seras. Et lorsqu'il avait vu que tu n'y étais pas, il était devenu maussade. Elle m'apprit aussi qu'il avait quitté Zora. Que celle-ci le manipulait depuis le début et que souvent il pensait à moi. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il m'aimait encore. Mais pourquoi il ne me répondait jamais quand je lui écrivais? Pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu? Pourquoi il l'a laissé faire? Toutes ses questions me trottaient dans la tête. Plus le temps passait et moi Edward pouvait lire dans les pensés des personnes, car je les entourais de mon bouclier. Il me demanda si je n'y étais pas pour quelque chose. Je lui demandai s'il pensait que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Et il me dit que non puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Renesmée passait du temps avec son père. Elle avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas au mariage donc elle passait le maximum de temps avec lui. Pendant la semaine, elle ne se nourrissait que de nourriture humaine ainsi que Chris. Chris aimait beaucoup son oncle, il avait le loisir de rendre Rosalie folle. Et ils trouvaient toujours une solution pour qu'elle s'énerve. Emmett luttait contre Félix Aro et Carlisle parlait ensemble. Alice et Jasper passaient tout leur temps ensemble et Esmée visitait l'Italie avec Marcus. Quand à moi j'avais compris qu'Olivier avait des sentiments pour Jane. À dire qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur je ne savais pas, mais la façon dont Jane le regardait et me parlait de lui je compris qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Donc toute la semaine j'essayais de les rapprocher. Chelsea me proposa son aide que je refusai. Je ne voulais pas que leur sentiment soit manipulé, je voulais qu'ils s'aiment sans mensonges, et surtout pour de vrai.

J'agissait comme une adolescente, allant dire à Olivier que Jane avait dit qu'il était beau, ou qu'elle voudrais bien passer une nuit avec lui. Et aussi je persuadai Jane de faire le premier pas. Tout cela m'amusait et je n'avais plus le temps de penser à Edward. Un jour il me demanda pourquoi je courrais tout le temps de ma chambre à celle d'Alec et de Jane. Je lui dis qu'on parler du mariage et son sourire fana. Je trouvai que j'étais devenu une garce avec lui. Mais Alice me rassurait et me disais qu'il l'avait mérité!

La fin de la semaine approcha, et il ne restait que 2 jours avant notre retour. Renesmée demanda à son père de venir avec nous. Il était partagé, il voulait rester avec sa file, mais il ne voulait pas nous voir ensemble. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation il accepta. Renesmée heureuse, demanda à Alice d'aller faire du shopping avec elle. Après tout, elle lui devait une partie de shopping. Nous partîmes donc à vienne la veille de notre départ. Jane, Olivier, Nessie, Chris, Alice et moi prirent 3 voitures. Je partis avec Alice et laissai

Jane et Oliver ensemble. Alice parler de l'organisation du mariage. Me demanda si les loups allez venir. Quelques couleurs domineraient pour la réception et d'autres détails. Nous fîmes les boutiques. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire des achats. Je regardais Renesmée prendre Chris pour un mannequin. Alice voulait me prendre elle aussi pour un mannequin mais je lui dis qu'avec Olivier c'était plus drôle. La journée passa vite. Jane avait besoin de se nourrir donc nous allâmes dans une autre boutique. Une fois son repas fini, nous repartions pour le château. Je n'avais acheté que quelques robes et un top décolleté. Alice était très heureuse de rentrer à Forks.

La dernière journée passa vite. Jane avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Olivier et celui-ci lui promit qu'après le plan fini, il ira la rejoindre. Une fois les adieux fini je distribuai les invitations. Toute la garde était invitée.

Le trajet de l'avion fus calme, je pris grand soin de protéger les pensés des vampires. Renesmée dormait sur l'épaule de son père et Chris dormait sur sa mère. Je souriais face à se tableau de famille. Aucun humain ne pouvait se douter que nous formions une grande famille avec les grands-parents, les enfants et les petits enfants. On donnait l'impression d'être des frères et sœurs.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver ma voiture, mais aussi qu'Edward et Alice sois rentrés. Enfin, la famille était au complet!

* * *

alors j'ai la petite larmes à l'oeil, sniiiiif la petite famille au complet! mais cette histoire tourne à l'eau de rose! donc je vais commencer à faire souffrir bella ( mouhahaha, j'aime quand bella ou edwward souffre sinon, c'est pas drôle à écrire!)

bisous choupi!


	20. Chapitre 19:la préparation

bonjour tout le monde! dsl pour le retard mais bon je suis méga occupé! et puis j'ai fait un immence chapitre de 6 pages! donc bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 19:la préparation

EPOV

Nous étions rentrés depuis 2 heures. Esmée me dit que ma chambre était occupée par Olivier et Bella. Olivier m'aura donc tout pris. Ma femme, ma famille, ma fille et ma chambre. Bientôt ils vont me dire que ma voiture aussi lui appartient.

J'allais donc au cottage mais je m'arrêtais net. Je ne pouvais y aller, Renesmée et Jacob y étaient. Donc je n'avais plus de chez moi. Je demandai à Carlisle s'il avait aussi donné ma voiture à Olivier.

-Edward, ne sois pas injuste envers nous. Tu étais parti, chacun pensait que tu n'allais pas revenir.

-J'aurai peut être mieux fait de ne pas revenir. Je ne me sens pas alaise ici. J'ai peur de croiser Bella avec Olivier, j'ai peur qu'elle m'ait oublié. Je pense que je vais louer une chambre en ville.

-Mon fils, avoue tes sentiments à Bella je suis sur qu'elle t'aime encore. Elle n'a pas la même passion dans le regard quand elle regarde Olivier et quand elle te regarde.

-Mais je ne sais pas, elle va se marier! Donc elle m'a oublié et je ne sais pas si je vais rester pour le mariage. Je sais que je l'ai promis à Nessie, mais non, je ne peux pas supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre.

-Edward, fais moi confiance! Et reste, pour ta mère, pour moi et pour toute ta famille. Tu ne trouve pas que tu t'amuse bien avec Chris?

-il avait marqué un point, c'est vrai que je m'amusais beaucoup avec Chris. J'aimais mon neveu, l me ressemblait tellement. Il avait les yeux verts, avec une pointe de bleu, des cheveux qui bouclent légèrement, et le même sourire un coin que moi et Nessie. Il devait faire tourner les têtes des filles au lycée. Carlisle demanda de l'aide au près de ma mère pour me persuader de rester.

-Edward, mon chéri. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu aime Bella de tout ton cœur. Mais si tu l'aime vraiment, tu devrais vouloir son bonheur.

-Maman je l'aime mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec un autre. Je sais c'est égoïste.

* * *

EsPOV

Edward m'appelait rarement maman. Je me sentais coupable de lui mentir. Mais il le fallait. J'avais peur qu'Edward parte avant le mariage. Renesmée était impatiente de se marier. Elle était si heureuse. Toute sa famille était au complet. Elle qui avait attendu se jour depuis si longtemps. Le jour se levait et je savais que mes petits enfants allaient se réveiller. Nous avions conclu qu'aujourd'hui, chacun allait essayer ses vêtements. Pour les filles la chose était simple. Renesmée allait choisir sa robe et celle des demoiselles d'honneur qui n'étaient autre que Jane et Carmen. Jane arriverai l'après-midi. Rosalie et moi devions nous occuper des fleurs. Nessie voulait que son mariage soit rose et mauve. Trouver des fleurs mauve n'était pas facile mais faisable quand on s'appelait Cullen et qu'on avait des comptes partout dans le monde. Alice, Bella et Nessie allaient chercher Carmen à l'aéroport, pendant que les garçons allaient chasser. Jacob devait faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple témoin mais étant le marié, il était nerveux et impatient à la fois. Vers les 10 du matin J'appelai Rose pour commander les fleurs. Renesmée avait fait la grasse matinée se qui avait agacé Alice.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, tu auras tout le temps de faire la grasse matinée une fois que tu serras mariée!

-Tata, pas si fort Papa va tout entendre. Et comment dire heu je n'ai pas tant dormis que ça. Être dans le cottage, c'est très pratique.

-Oui ben maintenant tu dormiras dans la chambre de ton père et Jack ira dans le cottage et pas de protestation!

-Heu j'ai le droit de prendre une douche?

-Dépêche toi!

Alice était drôle quand elle s'énervait j'adorais préparer des mariages. Mais où était passée Rosalie?

* * *

BPOV

Je me retrouvais dans la voiture d'Alice côté passé en direction de l'aéroport Seattle puis de L.A pour les robes. Renesmée et Alice bavardaient sur la robe de mariée depuis qu'on était partie. J'enviais Carlisle et Jasper qui chassaient paisiblement. Je n'écoutais plus leur blabla sur les robes, les musiques et autres choses en commun avec le mariage.

-Hé Bella, t'es avec nous?

-Hein? Heu, ouais désolé!

-Maman, si sa te dérange d'être avec nous, dit le plutôt que de rester à l'écart!

-Non ma chérie je suis heureuse pour toi, je suis préoccupée par le plan, j'ai peur qu'il échoue car je ne peux pas bloquer l'accès aux autres pensés!

-Bella, tu stress pour rien. Bon on est arrivée Carmen nous attend dans le hall.

Je vis Carmen qui était assise sur une chaine. Nous marchions vers elle lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

-Bella, Alice et ma petite chérie, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien et toi Carmen?

-Hum oui sa peu aller.

-Ho tiens une fois rentrées de L.A j'ai une surprise à te montrer.

Lorsque j'avais parlé de cette surprise Carmen devin excitée. Le trajet pour aller à L.A fut trop rapide à mon goût. Carmen et moi parlions de tout et de rien. Elle trouvait que j'avais meilleur mine. Si elle savait la raison de ma bonne humeur! Vers le milieu de l'après midi, nous avions déjà visité 5 boutiques et essayer chaque robe de chaque boutique. Jane nous rejoignit. Trouva une merveilleuse robe de mariée. Je la montrais à Renesmée et celle-ci tomba sous le charme. Une robe dos nu sans bretelle, très serrée qui, au niveau des hanches s'évasée pour trainer derrière sur 3 mètres. Tout ça en soie avec des perles brodées elle était faite pour Nessie. Une fois la robe payée, nous commencions à chercher les robes pour les demoiselles d'honneurs. Alice cherchait dans les teints roses et moi dans les teints mauve. Nous commencions à perdre espoir. Aucune robe n'était assez belle pour ce mariage unique. Quelque secondes nous suffi pour nous comprendre. Sans attendre, nous rendions faire nos bagages directions Paris.

* * *

OPOV

La matinée nous avions pris grand soins de ne pas penser au plan. Allant chasser, discuter de la société et des dernières nouveautés technologiques. Puis vers midi, nous décidions de commencer la recherche des costumes. Jacob essaya tant bien que mal à venir avec nous. Il nous fallu près d'une heure pour le convaincre. Edward, Jacob, Jazz et moi pris donc la route vers New-York. Une fois arrivé, je fus surpris de voir autant de boutique de mariage spécialisé pour les hommes.

-Hé oui mon pote c'est ça New-York!

-Hum Jazz, d'où viens ton enthousiasme?

-Pour une fois que je peux y aller sans Alice et ses achats impulsifs!

Tous nous rîmes de bon cœur. Après plusieurs boutiques et plusieurs échecs, le ventre de Jacob gargouilla.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger pour toi Jack

-Très drôle Edward, je suis mort de rire!

Nous trouvâmes un petit restaurant tranquille. Jacob dévora une énorme quantité de nourriture.

-Jacob, comment tu fais pour pouvoir manger ces trucs répugnant?

-Olivier je pourrais te retourner la question!

Nous rîmes tous ensemble. L'après midi allez être longue. Nous en avions bien conscience, et c'est dans un soupir collectif que nous retournions dans les boutiques.

Après quelques boutiques et quelques grognements de la part de Jack qui en avais marre. Je trouvai exactement se que je voulais. Jack était magnifique dans son costume nœud papillons noir avec la chemise mauve foncés. Et pour moi j'avais le même modèle mais la chemise était plus claire. Je pris une photo de Jack et moi et je l'envoyai à Alice.

* * *

APOV

Nous étions en route pour la maison lorsque je reçus un mms d'Olivier. Il devait avoir trouvé leur bonheur. Bella conduisait et je pris mon portable.

-Waouh, mais regardez moi ses deux là!

Je montrai à Carmen et Jane les deux hommes. Puis à Bella. Je cachai Jack pour le montrer à Nessie.

-Alice laisse-moi regarder Jack!

-Non la tradition veut que…

-La tradition tu parle, c'est juste pour m'embêter. Laisse moi regarder!

Je riais face à Renesmée la boudeuse! (N/A: elle doit être trop mimi Nessie quand elle boude!) j'avais une vision des robes de demoiselles d'honneur. J'étais certaine qu'on trouverait notre bonheur. Après il fallait convaincre Carlisle. Puis j'espère que Jacob va laisser partir Renesmée. Et comme d'habitude, je ne vois rien de leur avenir!

Une fois arrivée, je cherchai Carlisle et le trouva dans son bureau.

-Carlisle, les filles et moi on n'a pas trouvé les robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur, donc on va à Paris, tu es d'accord?

-Oui, mais le plus dur sera de convaincre Jacob…

Il avait raison. Je commençais à faire mes valises et celle de Bella quand les garçons arrivèrent. Je descendis avec nos bagages près à les mettre dans la voiture.

-Heu Alice tu nous fais quoi là?

-Pas le temps de discuter on a un avion à prendre Jack.

-Quand tu dis nous?

-Bella, Jane, Carmen, Nessie et moi. Bon laisse moi passer s'il te plait.

Il était assez calme, étrange, je remerciais Jasper d'un clin d'œil. Convaincre Jacob n'avais pas été difficile, et puis, nous ne partions que quelques heures. Nous serions revenus le lendemain soir.

Voila 1heure que je les attendais dans la voiture, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

* * *

RPOV

Dites moi que je rêve! Nous allions acheter les robes de demoiselles d'honneur aux champs Élysée. Il y avait les plus belles boutiques de mariage. Et des robes par millier! Quel bonheur! J'adorais vraiment ma tante Alice avec toute sa folie pour le parfait. Nous avions visité une boutique chic de marque française, sans succès. Puis lorsque nous allions vers la boutique Chan..l , j'eux un coup de foudre pour une robe rose bonbon avec un ruban de couleur magenta de chez D..r. Cette alliance de couleur irait très bien à Jane. La robe était parfaite pour elle. Elle avait un découpage simple mais gracieux. De fines bretelles avec un petit décolleté. Je la montrai à Alice qui demanda à Jane ce qu'elle en pensait. Celle-ci nous sourit et entra dans la boutique. Elle essaya la robe qui comme je l'avais pensé lui allait à merveille. Il ne restait plus que celle pour Carmen.

La tache fut plus compliquée pour elle. Il fallait trouver une robe foncée mais avec une touche de rose. Suivant le sens contraire du soleil nous allions dans la boutique de ma marque préférée: D&G. et là, Carmen eu le coup de foudre pour _la_ robe. Sans perdre de temps, j'entrai à l'intérieur. Et comme à chacune de nos entrées, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis une futur marié qui m'envié pour ma beauté. Un vendeur vint à notre rencontre.

-Bonjour mesdames, puis-je vous aider?

-Oui je cherche une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour la jeune femme ici, Carmen?

-Oui bien sur hum… je verrais quelque chose dans les bleus Azur.

-Non, je voudrais la robe de couleur byzantium dans la vitrine.

-Malheureusement, c'est impossible, elle est réservée pour un autre mariage.

Je crus que Carmen allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais au contraire elle prit sa voie la plus mielleuse.

-Écoutez Melvin, ma cousine ici présente va se marier. Nous sommes venues des état-uni pour trouver _la_ robe que je porterai! Et je me fiche de savoir à combien elle est, je la veux.

Alice qui commençait à s'énerver face au refus du vendeur demanda à parler au responsable.

Elle demanda à qui était vendu cette robe et l'homme lui indiqua la responsable de tout ce manège. Elle y alla et commença à débattre sur la robe. Alice revins avec le sourire et dit à l'homme qu'elle achetait la robe le double de son prix normal.

-Écoutez mademoiselle

-Madame!

-Madame, je ne peux pas accepter votre offre bien qu'elle soit tentante la future marié, se marie dans une semaine une n'aura jamais le temps d'en trouver une autre.

-Et ma… sœur se marie dans 3 jours donc je n'ai pas le temps de discuter plus! Je triple la somme et on en parle plus.

Le responsable appela le directeur. L'appel dura ¾ heure. Pendant ce temps là, Carmen et Jane admiraient la robe en question. Elle était simplement faite pour Carmen. Alice chercha un accessoire pour aller avec. Je commençais à perdre patience. J'allais inspecter la robe moi aussi. J'étais vraiment en admiration. D'un byzantium parfait et une coupe droite qui allait relever la taille fine de Carmen, avec un anneau au bout de la manche droite pour qu'un morceau de tissu flotte dans l'air vraiment, je félicitais le créateur de cette merveille. Une fois que le responsable arriva, il nous pria de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Écoutez madame, je suis un peu gêné de faire ça, mais le directeur m'a dit que le triple n'est pas suffisant pour faire ça.

-Je comprends donc le triple et un peu plus on est d'accord?

-Mais bien sur ma chère.

Carmen sortit pour voir la jeune femme à qui on venait de voler la robe. Depuis le début elle et Carmen se lançaient des éclairs avec les yeux. J'étais désolée pour cette femme, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir. Ainsi Carmen put essayer la robe. J'en profitai pour faire quelque achats. Je pris une robe courte et un ensemble bleu claire. Alice me cacha les yeux et m'emmena voir Carmen. Elle était splendide. Alice avait rajouté un ruban rose pour faire ressortir le nœud avec la rose autour coup que les demoiselles devaient porter. Nous décidions de choisir les robes pour maman et Alice. Cette dernière voulait jouer sur les contrastes de couleur. Noir pour les hommes et blanc pour les femmes. Mais chacune allait avoir un accessoire de différente couleur. Bella et Alice trouvèrent rapidement leurs robes. Maman avait une robe fendu jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et Alice avait une robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Alice opta pour un collier orange et maman pour un bracelet turquoise. J'étais éprouvée de la journée. Je n'avais plus qu'une envi, dormir. Heureusement, l'heure de partir sonna. Et nous prîmes l'avions. Je dormais avait que l'avion décolle.

* * *

RoPOV

Il ne restait que 2 jours avant le mariage. Et les invités appelaient pour indiquer la couleur qui avait choisit. J'étais de corvée à répondre au téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner pour les choix des couleurs de chaque inviter. Depuis 10 minutes, j'essayais de régler le problème Renata vs Peter. Peter voulait le marron mais Renata l'avait déjà choisi. Elle acceptait d'échanger avec l'azur mais Aro avait déjà cette couleur. J'en avais marre. Mais je devais bien ça à Renesmée. Mais avec toutes ces couleurs, j'étais embrouillée. Donc je devais résumer avec Esmée qui avait quel couleur.

-Esmée, tu peux m'aider à trié les couleurs, je ne m'y en sort pas.

-Bien sur Rose. Donne-moi ta liste de couleur. Alice c'est le orange, Bella le turquoise, t, Heidi vert pomme, Chelsea pris bleu nuit, Renata opta pour le marron, Athénodora voulait le Vers émeraude, Sulpicia bleu ciel, Charlotte rose.

-Et pour les hommes: Eléazar prune, ton père gris, Edward lapis lazuli, Emmett menthe, Jasper groseille Alice qui a voulu ça va savoir pourquoi! Peter bleu givré, Aro chocolat, Caïus beige et Marcus azur. Mais je n'ai pas le reste tu l'as?

-Oui, alors donc Alec argent, Afton Amande, Démétri jaune il va falloir le surveiller avec Emmett, Félix rouge chartreuse, moi or et toi?

-Rouge mais il manque les loups

-De toute manière, ils viennent pour l'essayage donc tu pourras leur demander.

J'allais donc à la rencontre des loups.

-Bonjour, hum pour les couleurs Sam tu veux…

-Orange?

-Pris!

-Beige?

-Pris

-Turquoise?

-Pris!

-Abricot?

-Ok! Et toi Emilie?

-Donc le beige est pris hum… lin c'est libre?

Oui, Paul?

Corail!

-Ok c'est noté et toi Seath?

-Sable.

-Pas de soucis et Jared?

-Bordeaux.

Enfin la liste était complète, je pouvais aller chercher ma robe. Je l'avais prise simple. Je ne voulais pas attirer les regards sur moi. J'avais eu du mal à trouver une robe. Car j'aimais celle de Bella. Renesmée me l'avait montrée en rentrant de son «voyage» à Pairs. Elle m'avait montré la confrontation entre Carmen et l'humaine, ce qui me fit rire. Esmée vint avec moi pour acheter sa robe. Demain tous les invités seraient ici donc nous ne pourrions pas y aller. Bref, la journée allait être longue demain.

Esmée voulait quelque chose de simple. Donc elle choisit une robe avec un corset bien sur blanche. Je pris une robe courte avec des manches. Elle m'allait bien et elle était simple. Nous revîmes 3 heures après notre départ. La nuit était tombée, Renesmée,

Chris et les loups devaient dormir. Demain ils seraient épuisés.

* * *

voila alors? bon je vais faire un petit récapitulatif des couleurs!

Alice = orange

Rosalie = rouge

Heidi = vert pomme

Renata = marron

Sulpicia = bleu ciel

Bella = turqoise

Esmée = or

Chelsea = bleu nuit

Athénodora = vert émeraude

Charlotte = Rose

Peter = Bleu givré

Emilie = lin

Eleazar = prune

Carlisle = gris

Edward = lapis lazuli

Emmett = menthe

Jasper = groseille

Aro = chocolat

Caïus = beige

Marcus = azur

Alec = argent

Aston = amande

Démétri= jaune

Félix = rouge chartreuse

Sam = abricot

Paul = corail

Seath = sable

Jared = Bordeaux

voila fini! bon j'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre donc review plizz!

bisous choupi!


	21. Chapitre 20: jour J

ayé fini le chapitre suivant! dsl du retard! petit problème perso! bon allé voir sur mon profil, ya le lien d'une vidéo, c'est la chanson almost lover + mes paroles donc allé écouter! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20: jour J

REPOV

_7h30 du matin, oh non, je suis en retard, Alice va me tuer! Bon tant pis, je ne vais pas chasser et je vais directement rentrer à la villa._

Je pris le premier survêtement qui me passait sous la main et courus vers la n'étais pas arrivée que j'entendait déjà Alice hurler dans toute la maison. Je plaignais maman qui devait faire croire qu'il s'agissait de son mariage. Je respirai un bon coup avant de franchir la bai vitrée.

-Renesmée, monte tout de suite et pas de mais!

-Oui j'arrive!

J'avais raison, j'allais morfler ou pire mourir! Je marchais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alice avais l'air paniquée.

-Nessie, dépêche toi d'enfiler tes sous vêtements. Bella, tu ne sors pas d'ici et étant ton bouclier s'il te plaît! Rose, occupe toi des cheveux de Nessie, Bella tu lui fais ses ongles. Et moi je vais chercher Jane avant qu'il ne se passe un drame qui pourra tout gâcher.

Maman me sourit puis m'obligea à m'assoir. Et oui, même si je suis hybride, mes ongles se cassent, poussent comme une humaine. Maman passa 30min à me nettoyer les ongles, me les limer, puis elle posa des faux ongles, Rosalie, avait déjà coupé un peu mes cheveux, les avait monté sur mes cheveux puis elle commença a couper ma mèche en dégradé.

-Hum Rosalie, rassure moi, tu sais couper les cheveux.

-Mais oui rassure toi!

Alice revint le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui demanda de me mettre un peu de musique pour me détendre. Une fois que mes cheveux et mes ongles étaient près, l'enfilai ma robe de mariée. Alice me maquilla légèrement. Puis me donna les objets correspondants à la tradition.

-Tiens le collier de mon mariage ça c'est pour l'ancien.

-Merci Carmen

-ta jarretière est neuve

-Alice j'ai pas de truc bleu!

-Bleu, bleu? heu Bella tu as toujours la pince de ton mariage?

-Oui elle est dans le cottage, dans mon dressing regarde il y a une petite boite.

-Je vais la chercher, donc comme ça tu a un objet bleu.

-Tiens ma belle je te prête une paire de boucle d'oreille.

-Merci mamie, bon alors j'ai l'ancien, le neuf, l'emprunté mais j'ai pas le bleu! Alice! T'es où?

2 secondes après que j'appelais cette dernière arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez viens là que je te mette cette pince. Alors ma puce, prête pour le grand jours?

-non, non et non c'est horrible! J'ai trop peur que mon rêve se réalise!

-montre le moi!

Je lui montrais mon rêve qui la fit bien rire. Je marchais en direction de mon futur époux quand je marche sur ma robe, la déchire et tombe par terre pour couronner le tout, je me retrouve en sous vêtement.

-Renesmée, tu as de l'imagination, alors Carmen et Jane vous partez kan je le dirai. Puis Nessie tu attends, tu compte jusqu'à 6 et tu pars, compris?

-Oui, mais je veux plus y aller!

-Ho ho trop tard, la chanson commence! Allez les filles à joue de jouer.

.5 et 6 je comptais mentalement pour ne pas rater mon entré.

EPOV

La chanson commençais, et je sentais mon cœur se briser car mon amour allait se marié pour l'éternité à un autre. Jacob le témoin d'Olivier était nerveux, même plus qu'Olivier. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas lire les pensés il y avait ce blocage comme si il y avait un bouclier, un bouclier, mais oui! Bella doit y être pour quelque chose. Non, ne plus penser à Bella. Après le mariage je dirai adieu a tout le monde et je partirai très loin.

Carmen et Jane arrivèrent le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais tourné face à l'escalier. Je voulais voir une dernière fois Bella, aussi belle et même plus qu'à notre mariage. Le seul qui aurai du se faire.

_Stop Edward! Ne pense plus à elle! C'est du passé et tu ne doit plus la revoir après la fin de la cérémonie. Une fois qu'elle lui a dit oui, tu ne pourra plus rien faire mon vieux! Part maintenant. _

J'avais cette voix qui me tourmentait sans s'arrêter. 6 secondes après les deux vampires, je vis la robe de mariée, je me préparai à souffrir. Elle sortit de l'ombre et ma surprise fut grande. Pourquoi ma fille avait mis la robe de mariée de Bella? Et d'un seul coup se fut le choc. Les pensés d'Alice me vinrent, « on t'a eu Edward!», puis celle d'Emmett « hé mon pote tu devrais voir la tête que tu tire!», et progressivement toutes les pensés revinrent très claires. Esmée et Carlisle s'excusés d'avoir participé à ce plan. Donc ils avaient tous était au courant! Et moi qui n'avais rien vu! J'étais autant voir plus heureux que ma fille et Jack. Mais je devais me concentrer sur le mariage de ma fille.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour le mariage de Renesmée Carlie Cullen et de Jacob Black. Voila bien des années qu'ils se connaissent et s'aiment. De fraternité comme d'amour.

_Blabla bon allé passe nous ton récit ennuyeux! _

Je ne pus me retenir de rire face au pensés de ma fille. Les gens me regardaient et le prête continua

-Renesmée et Jacob viennent de deux mondes différents et de deux culture inversé. Pourtant le destin les a réunis pour le plus grand bonheur de leur famille. Malgré leur âge ils ont décidés de s'unir pour la vie. Malgré le regard des autres et les préjugés rien ne les arrêtes sur la voie du bonheur.

Se fut autour d'Emmett de rire lorsque le prêtre énonça leur âge. J'avais des doute que le prête sois un vampire car le fait qu'il dise que Nessie et Jacob viennent de deux monde différent était louche. Mais vu qu'il pensait qu'il était tout juste adultes, il était humain. Je n'écoutais plus la cérémonie, je me contentais d'écouter les pensés d'Olivier

«hé désolé Edward mais bon, on s'est bien marré!»

Bella aussi avait baissé son bouclier pour que je puisse lire dans ses pensés.

«Edward, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que tu as souffert pendant ce temps. Je sais que Zora t'a manipulé. Je voulais juste voir si tu m'aimais encore. Donc, comme j'ai eu la preuve j'ai continué, si tu aurai encore été avec elle, j'aurai laissé tomber. J'ai était égoïste et je m'en excuse vraiment.»

Bella m'aimait, elle avait fait tout cela pour moi. J'étais sur mon petit nuage. Rien ne pouvait me faire redescendre. La cérémonie passa vite à mon goût, trop vite même. Je voulais encore lire les pensés de ma Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle replace son bouclier autour de son esprit. Mais la fête allait commencer donc je pourrai lui parler au cour de la soirée. Mais pour l'instant je devais féliciter les mariés et trouver Alice pour que l'on ait une petite discussion sur ce complot elle aller me le payer de m'avoir fait tourner en rond. Jasper sentit mon énervement et tout de suite une vague de sérénité me submergea.

«hé mon vieux, calme toi et va félicité ta fille et ton gendre!».

BPOV

Renesmée avait pris place au côté de Jacob. Je m'assis à l'autre bout de la pièce aux côtés de Rosalie et d'Esmée. Celle-ci était très émue et lorsque le prêtre commença son discourt, je vis quelques larmes coulant sur la peau mate d'Emilie.

Après la première phrase du prête, Edward se mit à rire. Tout le monde le regarda et il retrouva son calme. Il était redevins très sérieux. Je décida qu'il était tant que je fasses mes excuses. Je baissa mon bouclier très rapidement puis commença à l'appeler pour qu'il puisse entendre mes pensés.

_Edward, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que tu as souffert pendant ce temps. Je sais que Zora t'a manipulé. Je voulais juste voir si tu m'aimais encore. Donc, comme j'ai eu la preuve j'ai continué, si tu aurai encore été avec elle, j'aurai laissé tomber. J'ai était égoïste et je m'en excuse vraiment._

J'espérai de tout mon cœur mort qu'il me pardonne et qu'il m'aime malgré tous. Je lui laissais libre accès à mes pensés, après tout, je lui devais bien ça. Je pensais à diverses choses mais je me concentrais sur la cérémonie. Parfois je le regardais et lui souriais je ne savais si il lisait toujours mais pensés mais j'étais fière d'avoir réussi a tenir jusqu'à ce jour. Je savais que j'allais avoir une discussion avec lui et cela m'effraya.

Je me concertais à nouveau sur le mariage. Renesmée et Jacob allais se dire oui.

-Répétez après moi: moi Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je jure d'aimer et de chérir Jacob Black jusqu'à disparaitre de ce monde.

-Moi Renesmée Carlie Cullen, promet d'aimer et de chérir Jacob Black jusqu'à disparaitre de ce monde.

-À vous monsieur: moi Jacob Black, je jure d'aimer et de chérir Renesmée Carlie Cullen jusqu'à disparaitre de ce monde.

-Moi Jacob Black, je jure d'aimer et de chérir Renesmée Carlie Cullen jusqu'à disparaitre de ce monde.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont confiés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Jacob échangea un baiser passionnel avec ma fille. Toute la salle se leva et applaudit. Je me jeta sur ma fille et l'embrassa Edward vint voir sa fille et je m'éclipsa vers le salon où nous donnions la fête. Alice m'attendait déjà. Nous allions devoir préparer le jeux des couleurs.

* * *

en quoi consiste le jeux des couleurs? ba je ne vous dirais rien!

bisous choupi!


	22. Chaptre 21: une fête très bien organisée

hey dsl du retard j'avais plus internet! bon chapitre long mais bon le prochain va être plus long.

petit remerciment à mes plus fidèle lectrices: - aelita48, bellardtwilight, oliveronica cullen massen! merci pour tous ces reviews je vous love! un petit bienvenue à MtitifaiB. B de la part de l'équipe de rédaction ( moi x) )donc ba bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21: une fête très bien organisée

APOV

J'avais tout prévu pour réunir les personnes qui s'aimaient mais qui ne le disais pas. Avec l'aide de Jasper, il me guida pour les sentiments. J'allais faire le jeux des couleurs un peu arrangé à ma façon. Donc j'avais mis des papiers avec la couleurs de chaque invités. Pour les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur, ils danseraient la première danse ensemble. Olivier et Jane étant témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, je les pousseraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'espérais de tout cœur que cela allait marcher car je n'avais pas de vision, il y avait trop de loups.

Les invité commencèrent à arriver. Et je mis la première chanson en route. Un slow donc la première chanson était réservée aux mariés. J'appelai Bella pour qu'elle me passe les enveloppe avec le nom d'une homme contenant une couleur d'une femme. La première chanson débuta et j'en profita pour donner les enveloppes à homme. Une fois la première danse terminée, on pouvait voir les couples du hasard se former. Jane et Olivier ne dansaient pas donc Bella et moi allions les pousser! Chris était joyeux de danser avec Carmen. Les hommes ouvrirent leur enveloppe et chercha a qui appartenait la couler. Jasper était tombé sur lin donc il danserait avec Emilie. Le pauvre, danser avec devait être difficile. Aro Caïus et Marcus ne voulaient pas danser donc je n'avais pas fait d'enveloppe pour eux. Emmett danserait avec Sulpicia Carlisle tomba sur Renata. Celle-ci hésitait car elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son maître. Aro l'encouragea et puis elle se laissa entrainer. Démétri eut un large sourire quand il vit qu'il danserait avec Rosalie. Alec n'avait vus qu'une seule fois Charlotte et il n'en avait pas un bon souvenir. Avec quelques réticences il s'élança, puis Félix alla chercher Esmée, ravi, pour danser. Sam dansait avec Chelsea, et il n'était pas ravi. Jasper utilisa son don pour les calmer. Aston fut géné lorsqu'il alla chercher Athénodora pour danser ensemble. Peter dansa avec la minuscule Jane. Puis Eléazar vint me trouver pour danser avec. Je le savais avant car j'avais eu cette vision. J'avais donner exprès turquoise à Edward car il allait danser avec Bella; qui, je le savais, avait besoin de parler avec lui, la chanson commença et tout les couples de couleur se formèrent. Les 3 «rois» nous regardaient danser et Aro était heureux. Même Marcus souriait, seul Caïus restait méfiant face au loups. Paul, Seath et Jared était de surveillance. La soirée commença bien.

Puis vint l'heure des photos. Nous allions tous vers la petite rivière pour prendre les photos. Olivier pris le rôle du photographe. Les premières photos furent consacrés aux mariés seul puis avec les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoin. Ensuite tout les invités posèrent. La famille d'un côtés et les amis de l'autre. Les loups posèrent avec les mariés puis les Volturis aussi. Olivier faisait partit de notre famille donc il posa avec nous et les mariés. Chaque couple était à côtés. Puis Renesmée insista pour avoir une photo d'elle avec ses parents et son mari. Puis chacun posa seul pour un souvenir puis avec son conjoint ou son frère ou sa sœur. Jane pris plusieurs photos, avec Olivier qui ,sur la photo, l'embrassa et avec son jumeau Alec. Moi je posa avec mon homme et Bella je m'amusa ensuite à prendre des photos comme ça au hasard. Vint l'heure du départ des mariés pour leur lune de miel. Bella fit les bagages de sa fille, elle avait garder un gout amer des bagages que je lui avait préparé pour sa lune de miel. Bien que pour moi ils étaient parfait. Même que quand elle revint avec Edward j'avais était choqué du peu de vêtement qu'il restait. Moi j'allai chercher Renesmée pour la préparer. Je lui avais préparé un petit top bleu nit et un jean simple pour le voyage. Ils allaient en Grèce. Pour leur mariage je leur avait offert un séjour d'un mois la bas. Bella lui avait offert une belle Ferrari, Edward leur avait offert un petit paquebot. Mais Renesmée était heureuse de pouvoir enfin partir. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Jacob nous attendait dans la Ferrari Renesmée embrassa son père et sa mère puis regarda une dernière fois les invités et monta dans la voiture et marqua la fin de ce merveilleux mariage.

* * *

alors? bref comme d'ab mettais des reviews plizz!

bisous choupi!


	23. Chapitre 22: discutions

hey dsl pour le retard . mais je suis super occupé! samedi c'est mon anniversaire et je prépare les chambres pour les invités, téléphone pour les confirmations, et tente de persuader quelque personne de venir! et en plus faut que je règle le problème de qui dort avec qui! heu pardon je raconte trop ma vie! bonne lecture!  


* * *

Chapitre 22: discutions

BPOV

Ma fille était partie avec son mari. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Edward lors de la danse, j'avais était submergée par tant d'émotions, de la joie de le voir, de la haine qui soit parti, de la peur, mais surtout de l'amour pour lui. Puis Aro voulu danser avec moi après, puis se fut avec Jacob, Sam, Alec, Emmett… je passa dans tout les bras d'homme. Je dansai aussi avec Chris. Mais je ne vis plus Edward jusqu'aux photos. Quand Olivier nous ordonna de nous mettre côte à côte, si j'aurai été humaine, mon cœur aurai battu à mon faire mal. Mais aujourd'hui je devais lui parler, et je n'allais pas esquiver cette conversation. Edward était assis près de la porte, il regardait les étoiles. Je m'approchai doucement et je m'installai à ses côtés.

-À quoi penses-tu Edward?

-À notre mariage, à ce que j'avais fait. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour ton plan je dois dire que je suis impressionné qu'il est fonctionné, que personne n'est rien dit même quand tu n'était pas là! Vraiment bravo!

Je le regardai et lui souris, la fête n'était pas totalement fini, et les chansons tournait encore. Alice savait mettre de l'ambiance dans les fêtes. Et parfois cacher des moments comme ceux-là.

-Bella, Bella? Viens voir j'ai besoin de ton… ho pardon je n'avais pas vu que vous parliez je peux me débrouiller .

-Non c'est bon Alice j'arrive.

Je n'en voulait pas à Alice, elle ne voyait rien avec tout les loups garou. Alice me demanda de choisir la chanson de la fin si elle devait être romantique ou rythmée, romantique oui pourquoi, mais d'un côté j'avais besoin de me défouler sur une chanson rythmé, donc une qui bouge et ensuite un slow. Je lui demandai si elle avait encore besoin de moi, puis je repartis avec Edward. Il me souriait, bon signe.

-Alice voulait savoir pour la dernière chanson.

-Oui et un slow et une très bonne idée. Mais où est Olivier?

-Avec Jane pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas il se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme devait être les miens. Emilie était déjà rentrée ainsi que tout les loups donc pas de danger.

-Tu viens danser avec moi?

-Non pas sur ce style, après oui va danser avec Alice elle en meure d'envi.

Je fis la moue, j'avais peur qu'il parte. Je rejoignis Alice et Chris sur la piste de danse. Carlisle discuter avec sa femme et les Volturis riaient en nous regardant danser. Je bougeais au rythme de musique. «Whine Up» était vraiment super pour se défouler. Rosalie nous rejoignit en entrainant Emmett avec elle. Chris avait les yeux rivés sur une nouvelle garde des Volturis, Elisa, Alice lui conseilla de l'inviter. Jasper s'était éloigné l'ambiance devenait trop électrique pour lui. Jane et Olivier main dans la main nous rejoignîmes pour une dance sexy. Alice et moi dansions ensemble. Cette dance était propice pour tout les couples. Alice s'amusait vraiment avec moi et arriva à me faire rire.

EPOV

Bella avait rejoint la piste ainsi que beaucoup de couple. J'observais Bella danser plutôt se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Alice avez vraiment du goût pour la musique. J'essayais de ne pas entendre les pensées d'Emmett et d'autres couples. Jasper était parti loin il m'avait prévenu qu'il n'allais pas tenir longtemps et se jeter sur Alice.

Je me concentra sur ma Bella, sur ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche, sur ses fesses, sur ses seins puis remonte vers le visage et je regarde ses grands yeux noirs me scrutant pour que je la rejoigne.( N/A: dsl ça deviens un peu chaud mais bon Edward n'est pas que romantique, c'est un homme, pardon, un vampire, après tout!)

Je ne voulais pas céder et préférai rejoindre Jasper. Il était parti dans la forêt.

-Alors toi et Bella?

-Rien enfin pour l'instant après leur danse je vais la rejoindre pour un slow.

-Oui, leur danse, Alice danse très bien dessus et même un peu de trop je trouve.

-Tu verrais Bella qui se déhanche elle est très sexy!

-Edward si c'est pour parler de ça va voir ailleurs merde!

-Pardon bon je crois que je vais partir.

Je devais me contrôler ne pas penser à Bella de cette façon. Je retourna près de la piste et m'assis sur une chaine. Elles avaient remis d'autre musique de ce style. Bella eut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et s'approcha de moi et accentuant son déhanchement. Elle vint s'assoir sur mes genoux et bougea aux rythme de la musique. Bella allai me rendre folle.

-Edward n'oublies pas que tu me dois une danse!

-Je n'oublie pas mais pas sur ce style de musique. Je n'aime pas et puis tu t'amuse mieux sans moi, et puis elle est bientôt fini donc après on danse! Promis!

Bella ne m'écouta pas et resta sur mes genoux et colla sa tête sur mon épaule.

Le slow arriva et elle me tira le bras pour que je viennes.

-Alors où on étions nous?

-À tes regrets! Mais attends je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Bella retira son bouclier et elle se remémora sa solitude quand elle était dans le coma.

(flash back de Bella)

_Je crois bien que je vais rester toute ma vie comme ça. Et Edward n'est pas là. Je voudrais qu'il me tienne la main qu'il me parle et me réconforte. Seulement lui aussi doit penser que je suis morte. Jasper est encore la, il sent mes émotions et il sait que je suis en vie. Et cette sensation de ne pas avoir soif alors que je suis dans cette état depuis longtemps, on me donne du sang? Non je ne pense pas je le sentirai! _

(fin)

-Alors donc tu n'avais pas soif?

-Non comme si j'avais un tube dans la bouche qui me donnais du sang humain toute la journée or, je n'avais rien Jasper me l'a assuré.

-Étrange, Carlisle a une théorie?

-Oui et non, pour lui j'ai eu un choc émotionnel intense comme j'était dans ta chambre et qu'il y avait toujours ton parfum, tes vêtements, notre lit tout me rappelait ton souvenir mais tu n'étais pas là et il y avait c'est flash de mémoire qui n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir puis je voulais sortir de ta chambre et je suis tombé dans cette état. Et ma famille, notre famille qui me croyait morte. Même Carlisle avait perdu espoir, seul Jasper restait encore avec moi.

-Et tu leur en veux?

-Non! Mais le pire a été votre absence à toi et à Alice. J'aurai eu besoin de vous, surtout de toi.

Donc elle m'en voulait? Elle avait raison. Je n'aurai pas dû la quitter.

-Edward! Arrête ça tout de suite! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni celle d'Alice. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

Elle n'avait pas mon don pourtant elle décryptait parfaitement mes pensées. Elle était là, près de moi elle n'avait pas changé, pourtant se n'était plus vraiment la même. Plus sage, plus protectrice et surtout plus méfiante.

-Edward?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

Sur ces simples mots je l'embrassai pour la première fois depuis 10 ans.

* * *

alors? trop mignon bella lui a dit je t'aime! prochain chapitre plus tard je ne sais pas encore quand!

bisous choupi


	24. Chapitre 23: nouvelle amour

hello! dsl pour le retard mais bon voila l'histoire Chris! avec quelque surprise j'espère que vous ne saurez pas déçu de l'origine de Chris! car beaucoup de monde me l'on réclamé donc la voila! bonne lecture!  


* * *

Chapitre 23: nouvelle amour

(Chris)

Élisa était vraiment belle. Je sais que tous les vampires sont beaux mais Elisa surpassait tout le monde, même ma mère qui était la vampire la plus belle que j'avais vu au par avant. Elle avait des yeux cramoisies magnifiques. Plus beaux que se de Jane ou de Renata. Demain elle repartirai avec les autres. Donc cette nuit je ne la voulais que pour moi. Après quelques pas dans la forêt je l'invitai à s'assoir sur un rocher.

-Donc, tu es un hybride?

-Oui, mais je me nourris de sang et pas de nourriture. Même si je peux en manger.

-Et Aro vous laisse vivre toi et ta cousine comme ça?

-Avec une petite surveillance! Il viens nous voir tous les 2 ans. Il se méfie de notre famille je pense.

-Il y a de quoi! Vous êtes 8 vampires, 2 hybrides et un loups garou.

-Et toi tu as peur de nous?

-De vous oui, mais pas de toi Chris! Mais tu m'intrigues, d'où viens tu? Tu n'était pas vraiment l'enfants de Rosalie et d'Emmett!

-Alors voila, tu connais Joham, le père de Nahuel? Et bien c'est mon père aussi. Enfin ce n'était que mon géniteur. Il considérait mes sœurs comme des objets de guerre. Un jour alors que Nahuel rendait une visite à ma famille mon père lui fit une requête. Il lui demanda de le contacter si il trouvait un hybride et en l'occurrence moi. Quelque mois après la demande de papa, Nahuel me trouva moi et ma sœur jumelle quelques heures après notre naissance.

-Mais où est ta sœur?

Je réprimai une grimace de peur qu'elle soit gênée. Mais je continuais

-Ma sœur a disparu avant que Nahuel puisse intervenir. Je n'ai qu'un souvenir de ma sœur. Elle avait les yeux bleus et elle m'avait regardé avec amour et passion je l'aime même si je pense qu'elle est morte je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle chaque nuit avant de dormir. Je n'ose pas dire à mes parents que je veux retrouver ma sœur. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ni rien d'autre sur elle. Je sais juste qu'elle a des yeux bleus nuit et des cheveux blonds très raides.

Je lui racontais ma vie alors que je ne savais rien d'elle.

-Je raconte ma vie alors que je ne sais rien de toi.

-Je me suis retrouvais comme ça il y a 7 ans, j'étais en voyage d'affaire lorsque je fus transformé par Alec. Et j'ai un don aussi voila ma présence dans le clan des Volturis. Je peux retourner dans le passer d'une personne par ses pensées. Mais je ne peux pas intervenir j'observe en faite. Je suis un peu une espionne en faite. Mais je n'aime pas le faire. Je le fais sur ordre d'Aro.

Elle me fit un sourire triste. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. J'étais tellement bien, j'aimais sa présence et je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter.

Nous restâmes là pendants des heures à nous raconter nos vie. La fatigue me gagnait mais je ne voulais pas dormir, je proposai à Elisa d'aller chasser avec moi. Elle était curieuse du régime végétarien, je la pris par la main et commençai à courir. Je courais moins vite qu'un vampire sans pour autant avoir la même allure qu'un humain. Notre partie de chasse dura 30 minutes. Elle n'avait eu aucun dégoût, elle trouvait ce régime intéressant. Elle jour allait se lever d'ici 2 heures. J'avais envi de me jeter sur elle, de m'emparer de ses lèvres, de lui faire l'amour. Au moment de regagner notre rocher, elle paraissait nerveuse.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle hésitait à me poser une question.

Depuis que nous étions revenus une lueur de joie et d'excitation brillait dans les yeux d'Elisa. Elle me regardait sans un mot. Puis elle me sourit.

-Chris tu serais près à faire n'importe quoi pour moi?

-Oui, enfin tout de raisonnable.

-Chris?

-Oui quoi?

L'agacement montait en moi, ais que voulait-elle?

-Chris, fais-moi l'amour!

* * *

alors? vous en pensai


	25. Chapitre 24: heureux événements

**Hello tout le monde! Alors voila un long chapitre qui m'a plus à écrire. Bon il n'y pas beaucoup d'action mais je pense que sa va vous plaire. Disons que c'est le calme avant la tempête! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 24: heureux événements

(Bella)

Ma fille et Jacob étaient partis depuis quelques semaines. La vie était calme et tranquille. Sauf pour Chris qui avait du mal à sourire depuis qu'Elisa était partie. Elle était son premier amour et Rose espérait qu'il ne serait pas le dernier. Elle était devenu sévère depuis qu'il n'était plus puceau. Edward et moi rîmes devant sa réaction, presque identique à celle d'Edward sauf qu'elle n'avait pas menacé de tuer la responsable. Notre petit Chris était un homme, un vrai! Et son père aimait le rappelait et particulièrement à sa femme.

Oui vraiment tout à par ça allait bien. Edward m'avait reconquis, nous étions partis quelque temps en amoureux. J'espérais une _happy end_ pour Chris. Qui, lui aussi, avait le droit au bonheur et à l'amour véritable. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Carlisle me proposa de reprendre le lycée. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envi. Mais il le fallait bien. La rentrée était dans quelques semaines et en attendant

Je devait aller en Italie.

Edward était heureux de faire un petit voyage en -presque- amoureux. Rosalie était de la partie, elle voulait rendre son fils heureux et Jane ne lui avait pas rendu une bague avant de partir donc elle en profita pour venir avec nous. J'appelai Aro pour savoir si il était possible de venir chez eux quelques temps.

-Voyons ma Bella toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenus ici.

-Aro, tu as toujours su être délicat avec tes invités.

-Mais dit-moi quelle est la raison de ta prochaine venu?

-Je dois parler à Elisa et à Olivier.

Olivier était parti en Italie avec Jane. C'est deux là étaient vraiment amoureux. Comme je disais, tout le monde avait sa _happy end, _tous sauf Chris et Elisa.

En 3 jours le voyage se prépara. Alice et Jasper partaient une semaine chez Tanya, nos parents, Emmett et son fils resteraient à la villa pour accueillir ma fille et son époux, pendant ce temps nous, on partirait à Volterra. J'étais assez inquiète pour ma fille mais Edward avait toujours le mot rassurant, il me rappela le temps qu'avait duré notre lune de miel. J'aimais ce souvenir. Edward et moi voulions passer la soirée avec la famille. Emmett proposa un match de lutte qu'Esmée interdit aussitôt proposé. Nous décidâmes donc de choisir un jeu de société. Alice et moi partions donc acheter le jeu. Nous allâmes à Olympia pour faire les boutique en même temps. Oui vraiment j'avais changé depuis le retour d'Edward et d'Alice. Je ressemblais à Alice pour le lèche vitrine et à Esmée pour son côté maternelle et protecteur.

Une fois arrivaient devant le rayon jeu de société Alice et moi étions un peu perdues devant tant de choix. On aurait du prendre Chris avec nous, n'ayant que 5 ans il aurait pus nous aider à choisir. Après 10 bonnes minutes a ne rien trouver Alice me proposa de jouer au jungle speed, vieux jeu mais drôle surtout avec des vampires! Puis j'optai pour un Monopoly pour occuper Chris qui n'avait pas connu encore ce jeu. Puis j'appelai Carlisle pour qu'il choisisse le dernier jeu de la soirée. Il opta pour un jeu inconnu de tous sauf d'Alice et moi qui jouions beaucoup aux jeu de société lors des parties de chasse des garçons quand j'étais encore humaine. Une fois les jeux de société payés et rangés, nous prîmes la directions des boutiques de vêtements de chaussure. La collection automne était arrivée donc il fallait absolument voir si elle nous intéressait. Cette année, le marron était à l'honneur, une touche de vert pommes pour rendre le mélange plus fruité. Voila la collection automne d'Alice et de moi-même. Nous avions décidé de remettre cette partie de shopping à plus tard une soirée familiale nous attendait. Une fois arrivée dans la voiture j'eus un doute.

-Alice, ta pris les dvd que j'avais laissé dans le rayons jeux?

-Heu non je pensais que tu l'avais pris!

-Alice! Bon je vais le chercher, y'avait quoi déjà?

-Le diable s'habille en Prada, et heu appelles Edward pour qu'ils choisissent un film drôle et prend celui que tu veux mais pas Roméo & Juliette ou Titanic!

-O.K comme tu voudras.

Pourquoi elle ne voulais pas que je regarde ces film? À oui, Edward et moi ne restions pas lorsque nous regardions ces films. Tien en parlant d'Edward, il fallait que je l'appelle. Une sonnerie retentit puis il décrocha.

-Oui mon amour?

-Hey chéri, Alice m'a demandait de t'appeler pour que vous choisissez un film

-hum attends une minute, Emm' t'as une idée pour un film? Et toi Jazz? La blonde contre attaque? Oui attends je lui demande, aïe Rosalie, c'est pas mon idée c'est celle de Jasper.

Je les écoutais se battre, et me mis à rire .

-Bella? Allo la terre?

-Désolé, j'étais partie dans mes pensées tu disais?

-La blonde contre attaque, tu pensais à quoi?

-À toi! Comme toujours mon amour bon je te laisse, je vais aller les dvd sinon Alice va rappliquer! Je t'aime mon amour amuse toi bien avec Rose!

-Très drôle mon ange, très drôle! Je t'aime plus que toi!

-Non je…

Il avait raccroché. Il aimait me faire ce coup là à chaque fois. Edward ne changera pas et tant mieux. Je marchai en direction des DVD alors je trouva rapidement les deux film qu'on m'avait demandé puis je cherchai un pour moi, hum voyons, un film drôle? Non, action? Non ça va exciter les garçons, dramatique? Non, amour/fille? Oui. J'avais trouvé le style de film que je voulais, il me resta donc à trouver un film parfait pour nous les filles de la maison. Après quelques minute de recherche je tomba sur _le_ film que je voulais voir, « Bridjet Jone ». Je partis en direction des caisse quand un objet attira mon attention.

Un petit cadre de couleur argent avec une touche de framboise. Il serait parfait pour accrocher dans notre chambre.

Je le pris et payai mes achat puis je retourna dans la voiture d'Alice.

Une fois rentrées dans la maison nous posâmes les jeux sur la table et les DVD près de la TV. Emmett était excité à l'idée de jouer à des nouveaux jeux. Je regardais l'heure, 15h06. Carlisle avait pris sa journée donc tout le monde était présent. Pour commencer je pris le Jungle Speed. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'une partie de ce jeu pouvait être si drôle en étant vampire. Tout le monde allez si vite. J'avais bloqué les pensé de tout le monde donc Edward ne pouvait pas tricher et comme Chris jouait avec nous, il bloquait la vision d'Alice. Donc la partie était très drôle. Si je serais encore humaine, je n'aurai pas pu suivre cette partie, tout allait très vite. La partie dura 1 heures. Je sortis le Monopoly France. Et comme disait Rosalie, « on va vous rétamer les mec! » une partie filles contre garçons. Très intéressent. Au début de la partie,

Les garçons avait prient la tête, puis tout bascula, je tira une carte, trésor publique, et gagna 100 000 €. Les filles avaient repris la tête. Emmett bougonnait pendant que Carlisle joua et dut « aller en prison sans passer par la case départ et ne pas toucher 20 000 € » Chris était celui qui avait le plus d'argent parmi les garçons. Il avait acheté tout les de 2 couleurs et avait 6 hôtels, alors qu'Edward n'avait pas de couleur complète, Emmett avait un hôtel et plus d'argent, enfin si il lui restait 5 000 €, Jasper avait déjà perdu, il avait fait de mauvais achats.

Pour les filles, tout se passait bien, Alice avait quelque maison, Esmée 3 hôtels, Rose avait quelque maison et quelques hôtels et moi je devais être la gagnante, avec 6 hôtels, la plupart des couleurs finis et les 2 avenues les plus chères. Après 2 heure 30 de Monopoly, nous avons enchainé par un trivial poursuite. Les heures passaient le jeu se termina puis un DVD fut mis en route. Mal grès les protestation et les menaces de Rosalie, Carlisle appuya sur le bouton play et la blonde contre attaque commença. Chris était partis se coucher avant le début du second film. Un film pour nous les filles, Bridjet Jones. Alice et moi avions décidé de choisir des films qui serai ennuyeux pour les garçons et passionnant pour les filles. Les garçons rigolaient sauf Edward il avait compris pourquoi j'avais choisi ce film. Bridjet doit choisir entre 2 hommes comme moi à l'époque il y a si longtemps. Puis ensuite, après le dernier film nous fit rire, le diable s'habille en Prada. La nuit était bien commençait et mes sœurs, Edward, Jasper et moi devions faire nos valises.

8 heure du matin, tout les couples était partis, Carlisle emmena Jasper Alice vers l'aéroport direction chez les cousines, et Esmée nous pris dans sa voiture pour prendre l'avion pour Rome. Rosalie nous laissa nous mettre côte à côte avec Edward, moi côté hublot. Edward me fredonnait ma berceuse en me caressant mon épaule du bout de ses doits, ma tête contre son torse progressivement je me relevais pour regarder ses yeux d'un or liquide. Les hôtesses venaient trop souvent voir si mon homme avait besoin de quelque chose.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger monsieur?

-Non, merci.

-Nous avons de merveilleux cocktails, des délicieux croissants français, des…

-Non, vous pouvez partir à moins que tu veux prendre quelque chose chérie?

-À par tes lèvres, non je ne veux rien.

L'hôtesse détourna les yeux pendant notre baiser et repartit vers d'autres clients.

-Je croyais que tu détestais ça?

-De quoi mon amour? Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question!

Et j'avais encore gagné, décidemment j'étais forte à ce jeux, il voulait me piéger mais je retournais toujours la situation contre lui.

Je passai le reste du vol à papoter avec Rosalie si bas que seul les vampires auraient pu entendre notre conversation.

Une voiture d'Aro nous attendait, et on trouva Jane au volant.

-Jane quel plaisir de revoir!

-Ma très chère Rosalie, Aro m'a prévenu pour la bague tiens la voila et pardonne moi d'avoir oublié de ta la rendre. Si vous ne voulez pas montrer votre belle peau au soleil il faudrait monter maintenant.

Le trajet se passa sous nos bavardages. Qui tourna rapidement vers Olivier. Puis nous prirent la bouche d'égout et sauta 50 mètres de profondeur. Nous allâmes saluer Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Puis Rose et moi allions trouver Elisa pour une petite discussion entre fille.

-Bon alors Elisa, aimes-tu vraiment mon fils?

-Oui mais seulement..

-Seulement quoi? Tu n'en veux pas car c'est un hybride? Car il est végétarien? Car il a été adopté?

-Hé Rose calme toi! Et laisse la parler. Elle a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Bon Elisa fini ta phrase sinon je sens que sa va mal tourner.

-Le soucis, c'est Aro. Il ne veux pas me laisser partir donc je dois rester ici.

-Tu vois Rose, elle n'a rien de méchant. Bon on va aller voir Aro.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des trônes. Rosalie était énervée, elle en voulait à Aro. J'envoyai un texto à Edward pour qu'il nous rejoigne avec Olivier.

-Aro! Pour qui tu te prend d'empêcher mon fils d'être heureux?

-Rosalie, mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi! Tu sais très bien que Chris et Elisa sont des âmes sœur! Laisse partir Elisa, pour son bien, pour le bien de mon fils!

-Hum… et qu'as-tu à m'offrir en retour? Je ne parle pas d'argent bien entendu?

-Je, je…

Rosalie était désemparée. Puis Oliver intervint:

-Moi, elle a moi en échange d'Elisa. Je suis prêt à rester ici si tu laisse partir Elisa.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser partir une perle rare, contre un simple vampire sans pouvoir!

-Sans pouvoir? Tu m'offusques Aro, figures-toi qu'avec Jane j'ai réussi à développer un ton extraordinaire.

-Lequel? Si je peux me permettre!

-L'hypnose! Une démonstration?

Olivier regarda fixement Félix puis eut un sourire il claqua des doits et Félix se mit a aboyer comme un chien, un second claquement et il redevint normal. Aro était sous le charme.

-Tu es fantastique! C'est accordé! Elisa tu peux partir mais tu dois rester à disposition. Si j'ai besoin de tes services, tu ne pourras pas refusé, tu sera obligée!

-Merci maître, enfin Aro.

Elisa était heureuse tout comme Rosalie, elle partirent discuter un peu donc j'en profita pour aller voir Jane. Elle me raconta tout. Leur première fois, le combat entre lui et Alec, puis Alec heureux pour sa sœur. Et elle arriva au point le plus important.

-Olivier m'a demandé en mariage!

-Félicitation Jane!

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai chaleureusement. Puis j'allais rejoindre Edward et Olivier.

-Olivier tu comptais me l'annoncer quand?

-Mon mariage? Ah heu, je ne sais pas disons pas tout de suite! Je voulais d'abord tout préparer mais bon avec Jane j'aurai dû y penser, tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Bien sur que non!

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée tous ensemble. Puis le repas des Volturis arriva et Edward, Rose, Olivier, Elisa et moi partions chasser pour le retour de demain. Olivier resterait ici donc lui il voulait seulement faire une dernière chasse tous ensemble.

Puis vers minuit, tout le monde se réunirent dans la salles des trônes, Aro était bizarre, très bizarre. Puis Edward vint se placer devant moi un genoux à terre.

-Isabella, mon amour, mon âme sœur, mon ange…

Félix se mit à rire « Je dirai plutôt ma sadique oui! » et Jane s'énerva « Chut crétin, tu vois pas que c'est trop romantique? » Edward rigola et reprit

- mon ange, ma douce ma 8e merveille, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, malgré mes mensonges, mes fautes, et mes abandons, tu m'a toujours soutenus et tu m'as sauvé la vie beaucoup de fois. Tu m'as offert une merveilleuse fille, un amour éternel et une vie comblée. Malgré tout cela il me manque une chose, ta main. Bella veux-tu me redonner ta main pour ne plus jamais la reprendre et rester à mes côtés toute l'éternité?

-Ho Edward bien sur seulement par pour l'éternité!

-Heu pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ba oui, l'éternité plus un jour!

Tous les vampires se mirent à rire. Emmett aurait adoré cette réplique. La nuit fut festif, nous visitâmes tout l'Italie central, puis nous organisions des jeux olympiques de vampires. Lorsque Jane jouait je mettais son adversaire à l'abri pour ne pas qu'elle triche. Quand Edward jouait je l'empêchais aussi, je faisais ça à chaque vampire doté d'un pouvoir que je pouvait bloquer, presque tous

Le matin arriva et un coup de fil bouleversa notre retour.

-Oui, Carlisle?

-Bella il faut que vous rentriez tout de suite c'est important.

La voix de mon père était nerveuse.

-Oui on devait rentré demain donc

-Non maintenant préparez vos bagages et rentrez c'est important, je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment.

Je raccrochai totalement paniquée.

-Edward, Rosalie, Elisa, préparez vos bagages, il faut qu'on rentre toute de suite.

-Chérie, calmes-toi bon viens on va préparer nos valises. 15 minutes plus tard nous étions partis.

-Bon Bella dis-moi pourquoi Carlisle t'a appelé?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Nous prîmes l'avion puis retournâmes à la maison en compagnie d'Elisa. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme avec autant d'humain présent. Elle ne respira plus jusqu'à dans l'avion. Elle faillit tuer un homme qui lui faisait des avances. Heureusement Rosalie était là pour la contrôler.

La nouvelle voitures de ma fille était garée dans le garage de même que la voiture de Jasper , donc ils devaient être rentré eux aussi. Je commençais à paniquer pourquoi sont-ils tous là? Ma fille me prit dans ses bras en pleur. Edward courut vers nous puis la porta jusqu'au salon

-Chut Nessie, calme-toi chut allez va ça aller arrête de pleurer.

Edward détestait ça, encore plus que quand j'étais humaine.

-Maman, je…

Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Maman, je suis enceinte!

**Que je suis méchante de pas mettre la réaction d'Edward! Bon je continue ma fiction! Bon pour casser l'ambiance, dans 8 jours c'est la rentré! Super ., alors moi qui va dans un lycée ou je conné personne! Vive la galère en plus j'ai toujours pa reçu ma carte de bus ! Bon je vous laisse!**

**Bisous choupi! **


	26. Chapitre 25: une vision horrible

Hello les filles! Bon voila mon nouveau chapitre bon voici mes réponses a vos reviews et a vos message:

Aelita: oui j'aurai le temps malgrès que je rentre au lycée! Et je vais même t'avoyer un truc: pendant les cour de physique quand j'étais au collège, je commençais déjà à écrire ma fiction! En svt aussi et en perm aussi onc je continurai a faire ça au lycée!

Anonymes: oui Renesmée peux avoir des enfant dans ma fiction, oui je sais que je suis une taré! 

Je ne dirai pas qui: roo mais non se n'ai pas une fiction à l'eau de rose! Elle n'ai pas fini et tu crois que vais tourné ma fiction dramatique en un scénario rose bonbon? À non c'est très mal me connaitre!

Voila bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 25: une vision horrible**

**( Bella)**

**-Maman, je suis enceinte!**

**Edward était furieux moi j'étais trop choquée pour parler.**

**-Quoi mais on vous avait dit d'utiliser des préservatifs! **

**-Papa calme toi! **

**-me calmer? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte du drame que c'est! Demande à ta mère la souffrance d'avoir un hybride dans son ventre! J'ai pus la sauver avec mon venin mais pour toi on ne pourra rien faire si l'accouchement se passe comme pour le tiens!**

**Carlisle intervint mais des images si horribles me revinrent en mémoire. D'abord il y avait les coups dans le ventre. Puis quand j'ai perdu les eaux, puis quand elle a commencé à sortir, non je ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt!**

**-Renesmée tu doits avorter! Tout de suite! **

**-Non maman, j'aime mon bébé, notre bébé.**

**J'avais oublié Jacob qui était resté de marbre dans cette histoire. Jasper diffusa une onde de paix et tout le monde se calma. Plus elle décrivait se qu'elle ressentait plus Carlisle souriait, il allait devenir arrière grand père, j'allai devenir grand-mère! **

**-On verra demain l'état de ta grossesse **

**Carlisle était heureux, comme le reste de la famille. Edward et moi partions nous isoler lorsqu'Alice me tapota l'épaule**

**-C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais il va falloir préparer les carton! La maison est trop petite pour accueillir le bout de choux! **

**Alice était vraiment merveilleuse, avec une situation tragique, elle arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de faire du shopping pour l'occasion. Nous allions donc dans notre chambre pour faire les valises. **

**Nous allions changer de pays, nous partions au Canada. Quelques semaine après l'annonce d'Alice nous achetâmes plusieurs terrain vierge près d'une ville nommé Camperville (n/a: cette ville existe petit ville au Canada)**. les garçons partirent là bas pou faire les travaux. Il y avait une maison pour ma fille son mari et leur futur bébé, une pour Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi, une pour Rosalie et son mari, une pour Chris et Elisa et enfin la plus grande celle de nos parents. Avec assez de chambre pour nous accueillir le week-end. Les semaines passaient et les cours reprirent, encore une fois, j'allais recommencer une 2 nd ennuyeuse heureusement que j'avais des cour avec Alice d'autre avec Edward ou encore avec Jacob. Les maisons se terminaient rapidement. La grossesse de Renesmée se passait à merveille, le bébé grandissait à une vitesse normal. Voila 4 mois qu'elle était enceinte et un petit ventre rond commençait à se former. Carlisle pouvait même faire des écographies. La membranes était plus épaisse mais pas comme celle d'un vampire. Ce bébé nous réservait bien des surprises. À chaque fois que je pensait à lui, j'étais heureuse, sur mon petit nuage j'étais bientôt grand-mère, ma fille allait avoir un bébé. Nous logions tous dans un hôtel en attendant que nos maison soit finies.

Un après midi après les cours, je fus étonnée lorsque je vis que notre maison était terminée. La vie était enfin belle nous étions indépendant de tous nous avions notre maison, nos voiture notre piano nous avions tout pour être heureux. Edward me fit son merveilleux sourire en coin et me pris dans ses bras pour inaugurer la maison. Nos ébats amoureux durèrent presque toute la nuit. Mais j'y mis fin pour faire nos devoirs et nous préparer une heure avant de partir pour voir Alice pour s'habiller en harmonie elle et moi. Nous nous habillions toujours de la même façon avec seulement les couleur différente. Cette fois-ci Alice décida de nous habiller en chemisier rose, un jean bleu délavé, une ceinture blanche avec des strass et des ballerines assorties à son chemisier pour elle, et pour moi un chemisier blanc, un jean délavé noir, et une ceinture bleu avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Nous prîmes ma voiture pour se rendre aux lycée. Comme chaque matin des adolescents boutonneux nous regardaient avec des yeux excités, seulement leur instinct leur empêchait de venir nous voir, il me faisait rire quand il voulait venir puis il se figeait et repartait. La seul qui aimait vraiment les humains était Alice. Moi je trouvais qu'il était bizarre, très faible. La sonnerie retentit et j'entrai en Français comme Jacob. Nous prîmes nos places du fonds habituelles. 

-Bella? Ça va?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tes yeux sont noirs, tu aurais dû chasser avant de venir en cour! 

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob je n'ai pas cour cette après midi. Il y a du soleil.

-Je ne reste pas ici alors, c'est trop ennuyeux sans mes sangsues préférés! 

Je riais discrètement avec lui. Le prof nous surpris entrain de parler et interrogea Jack. 

-Monsieur Black, de quoi parle la leçon?

Jacob ne s'avait pas, je reçu un sms d'Alice « la leçon parle des proposition subordonnées relatives ps: dit à Jacob qu'il arrête de parler et de suivre en cour =) »

-Psst Jacob, la leçon parle des propositions subordonnées relatives, et Alice te dit: arrête de parler et suis le cour!

Jacob sourit et donna la réponse au prof. La matinée passa vite. En 2e heure j'avais sport. Une matière vraiment dure pour moi, non pas que je n'y arrive pas mais contrôler sa vitesse, paraitre essoufflée, accélérer sa respiration tout ça était difficile pour moi. 

Une fois sortie du cour, Alice me prit par la main et m'emmena dans ma voiture. 

-Bon alors Alice, on fait quoi cette après midi? 

-Hum.. Tu va me proposer une après midi création e vêtement pour le bébé, puis après une partie de chasse et on rentre voir Nessie. 

-Super programme! Bon alors chez toi ou chez moi? 

-Non, chez Rose! Elle a acheté toutes sortes de tissues magnifiques. 

L'après midi passa vite nous avions crée 3 robes, 4 ensembles filles, 8 garçons. Puis Toutes les 3 nous partîmes chasser et enfin je rentrais voir mon futur mari.

Nous étions vendredi, donc nous partions tous chez nos parents pour le week-end. Pas besoin de faire nos valises, avec Alice nous avions déjà tout. 

Edward n'étais pas très bien en ce moment. Il avait peur pour sa fille. Il ne voyait pas cette grossesse aussi bien que nous. Pour nous elle signifiait un nouveau membre dans notre grande famille, mais pour lui elle signifier source de problèmes avec Aro. Nous étions arrivé chez nos parents. La villa était vraiment belle et très ouverte. Elle était dirigé au sud pour avoir un maximum de lumière. Grande, spacieuse et très bien décorée elle était idéale pour accueillir une grande famille comme la notre. Carlisle arriva une heure après nous. Nous allions faire un contre-rendu de cette 17e semaine de grossesse. Renesmée avait vomi 9 fois, chassé 1 fois, mangé beaucoup de chocolat, de chips, de viandes et autre nourriture humaine. Elle avait un joli ventre rond vraiment adorable Edward eut un sourire en regardant le ventre. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était heureux d'avoir un petit enfant. Chris, Nessie et Jacob partirent se coucher les vampires en profitèrent pour parler des Volturis.

-Carlisle, tu crois qu'il va falloir prévenir Aro? [Rosalie]

-Oui, mais attendant qu'Alice ait une vision [Carlisle]

-Mais si elle n'en a pas? [ Esmée]

-Esmée ait confiance en moi! [ Alice énervé]

-Moi je dis qu'il faut aller leur dire et puis si il est pas content, on lui rentre dedans! [Emmett excité]

-Oui une bonne baston pour nous divertir! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais! [ Jasper]

-Non mais sa va pas? Tu oublies qu'Aro a toujours ses droits sur Elisa! Pense à Chris [ Edward]

-Surtout qu'Olivier fait partis des Volturis, Jane aussi et je ne veux pas les blesser! Olivier est mon frère! [moi]

-Et moi je ne veux pas retourner là-bas! [ Elisa]

-Bon, on trouvera une solution de toute façon! Aro n'est pas méchant dans le font! Et puis je ne trouve rien d'anormale dans les examens pas de quoi s'inquiéter. [Carlisle]

Nous discutions du lycée, d'après le lycée, l'université et autres. Alice décida de mettre une musique douce pour calmer l'ambiance. Elle chercha dans les CD trouva une compilation puis alla dans sur le canapé. Elle avait souvent des visions donc elle avait mal à la tête. Soudain elle se leva, hurla « non! » et Edward lâcha l'ordinateur portable qu'il tenait.

-Non tout mais pas ça. Alice, dit-moi que tu n'as pas vu ça! [Edward]

Edward et Alice était terrifié.

-Il faut prévenir Aro, il faut faire quelque chose! [Alice]

-Alice, Edward dîtes nous se qu'il se passe! [Carlisle]

Les deux en chœur:

-Zora, elle va détruire les Volturis, puis venir ici pour se venger. Il y aurai des mort, beaucoup. Dans la famille aussi. 

-Qui? [Esmée paniqué]

-Bella, Carlisle, Jacob, Elisa [Edward]

-Il faut réunir nos forces, nous battre! Réunir tout les vampires que l'on connait,

contacter les nomades. [ Jasper]

-Alice combien seront-ils? [Carlisle]

-300 nouveaux nés. [Alice]

**Bien ou pas la chute? Bon alors je pense déjà à la prochaine fiction que je ferais! Je voudrais votre avis: quel sujet vous donnerai envi de lire:**

**1) Bella, humaine est battu par son père et part dans un foyer pour jeune fille battu. Elle y rencontre Carlisle un beau médecin à la peau très pale. Puis rencontre son fils Edward coureur de jupon. Mais derrière cette facette se cache un secret inavouable, Bella en est sur et compte bien le découvrir.**

**2) et si Bella n'avais pas sauté de la falaise, mais s'était enfuit de chez elle? Si elle était tombé sur Victoria et que celle-ci l'avait mordu? Quelle-aurait été son destin? Et bien le voici. De la tragédie avec une pointe de malchance le tout arrosé à la chance Choupi.**

**3) Bella 15 ans devient orpheline suite à un accident de voiture. Elle est transféré dans un nouveau lycée. Dans cette orphelinat et y rencontre Alice 15 ans petite fille abandonnée sur le bord de la route à l'âge de 5 ans. Tous humain**

**Et enfin le dernier: bella est capturée juste avant son mariage par la garde des volturi puis transformé. Elle perd la mémoire et devient un vampire sanguinaire qui aime faire souffrir ses proies. Elle revoit Carlisle lors d'une visite de celui-ci chez les Volturi. **

**Alors dîtes moi celle qui vous interesse le plus et c'est celle la que je vous écrirai ensuite mais si une d'entre elle vous interresse aussi mais qu'elle n'ai pas choisie, envoyez moi un message et je vous l'écrirai aussi mais moi vite que celle choisie!**

**Voila bon je vous laisse jusqu'à mon prochain chapitre! **


	27. Chapitre 26: préparation funeste

**Hello! Alors voila j'ai fait mon possible pour avancer mais j'ai eu beaucoup de probleme: mon ordi a flanché toute la matinée, a table je me suis froissé un muscle au coup et enfin un petit coup de blues car mes amis me manque et que je ne les reverrai pas :/ enfin bonne lecture! **

**Ps: ya une lettre a un moment, lisais la en écoutant U-turn (lili) d'Aaron**

Chapitre 26: préparation funeste

Voila 3 heures qu'Alice avait eu la vision. 3 heures d'angoisse, 3 heures de pleures sans larmes, 3 heures d'appels.

J'allais mourir pendant la bataille, j'allais perdre l'amour de ma vie, ma fille, ma famille. Non, je n'avais pas peur de mourir j'avais peur pour Edward, pour notre fille enceinte. Je voulais me montrer forte, croire que j'avais confiance mais je n'avais aucun espoir. J'étais « heureuse » si on pouvait dire heureuse qu'Edward resterai en vie, il faudrait qu'il prenne soin de notre fille, qu'il s'occupe d'elle. De toute façon les Volturis mourront tous donc il n'y aura pas de problème pour le futur bébé. Je souriais à cette pensé.

-Mon ange, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça?

-Je me disais comme les Volturis vont tous mourir il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

-Bella, ne pense pas à ça! Tu ne vas pas mourir ni toi ni personne! Tout le monde restera en vie sauf Zora et son armée.

Je laissais Edward se convaincre lui-même, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Benjamin. J'avais gardé d'excellent contact avec lui.

-Allo?

-Salut Benji c'est Bella.

-Bella! Mais que me vaut ton appel ma belle?

-Écoute, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais

-Va droit au but je m'inquiète.

-Bon voila, je vais tout t'expliquer du début. Tu te rappelle il y a 8 ans quand vous êtes venu nous voir? Edward n'était pas là, et je t'ai dit qu'il était chez les Volturis mais que je ne voulais pas en parler. Et bien en faite il était avec une autre, Zora, qui le manipulait, enfin voila qu'après 10 ans d'absence, il a retrouvé ses esprits et il est de retour à la maison. Mais Zora a décidé de se venger. Alice a eu une vision de la bataille, elle a vu beaucoup de nouveaux née 300, donc on a besoin de renfort, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais toi et ton clan voudriez vous venir?

-Bella, il faut que je te dise, Amun est parti et Kebi ne vit plus vraiment, nous ne sommes plus que 2.

-Parfait! Chaque vampires sera utile! Tu compte venir quand?

-Dès que le premier avion pour Seattle décolle!

Je raccrochai et appelai Zafrina. Je lui fit le même discourt et elle accepta tout comme ses sœurs. J'appelai encore quelque vampire que j'avais croisé lors de mes nombreux voyages. Tous acceptèrent de venir. Tous sauf un, Alistair.

Chacun avait appelait du renfort. Maintenant, il fallait appelait Aro. Carlisle pris son portable et mit le haut parleur.

-Bonjour château de Volterra, que puis-je pour vous?

-Je voudrais parler à Aro Volturi.

-Désolé mais je ne vois pas que qui il s'agit.

-Allons ne jouait pas à ce jeu. Je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Si je vous dit Edward Cullen ou encore Alice Cullen cela vous revient?

-Attendez une minute. Jane? Heu un certain Carlisle veut parler à Aro, je fais quoi?

-Idiote! Passe le moi! Allo Carlisle?

-Bonjour Jane! Une nouvelle je présume!

-Oui qui ne va pas rester longtemps! Tu veux Aro je suppose?

-Oui passe le moi.

Une mélodie retentit pendant quelque secondes puis la voix d'Aro se fit entendre.

-Carlisle mon ami, que puis-je pour toi?

-Aro écoute c'est très sérieux! Alice à eu une vision, Zora reviens pour se venger, elle va vous détruire puis nous après.

-Hum je vois et tu as prévu quoi?

-Et bien rallier nos forces! Nous préparer et les vaincre!

-Combien?

-300 nouveaux nés.

-Bien donc vous venez quand?

-D'ici quelque jour! D'autres vampires viennent nous rejoindre!

Le matin s'était levait tout comme ma fille son mari et son cousin.

-Dîtes, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez passé la nuit au téléphone?

-Renesmée était nerveuse et se tenait le ventre. Edward me lança un regard triste et pris la parole.

-Venez la vous trois. Bon alors, hier si on a passé tout notre temps au téléphone, c'est pour une raison particulière. Alice a eu une vision Zora va revenir, tuer les Volturis puis s'attaquer à nous.

-Combien de mort Papa?

Edward me regarda puis si face à notre fille.

-Beaucoup ma puce beaucoup.

-Qui?

-Il faut mieux que tu ne le sache pas. Pour ton bien, pour celui de ton bébé.

Je lui souris, je ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure ou s'inquiète. En attendant il fallait préparer les bagages pour aller en Italie et accueillir les vampires. Je pris Jacob à part pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Jacob, ce que je vais te dire doit rester ente nous!

-O.K.

-Je vais te dire la liste des personnes qui vont mourir: il y aura Carlisle, Elisa, toi et moi.

Jacob eu comme un choc il tomba à terre et me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Non, il ne faut pas, le bébé il va…

-Non, le bébé n'aura rien! Renesmée va partir loin, très loin. Je connais une tribu en Afrique et il sont prêts à l'accepter. Elle va survivre, Jacob! Et toi aussi! Tu va partir avec elle comme Chris. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un hybride se battre, il est trop fragile. Et je ne veux pas que ma fille perdre sa mère et son âme sœur.

-Bella, s'il-te-plait, ne meurs pas! Reste parmi nous, Edward aura besoin de toi et le bébé de sa grande mère aussi. Que lui racontera Nessie? Que tu est morte pour le protéger?

Jacob pleurait à présent. Renesmée vint près de nous et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son mari. Je passai l'après midi avec Edward dans notre maison. Chaque couple était reparti pour avoir de l'intimité. Edward ne parlait plus il regardait fixement devant lui. Il était comme ça depuis qu'il avait vu ma mort.

-Non! Non je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

-Pardon?

-Non Bella! Tu va mourir en me sauvant, je ne survirai pas sans toi et tu le sais. On va se battre. Et rester côte à côte pour ne pas être touché. Je lirais dans les pensés et te protégerai. Non Bella, tu ne va pas mourir.

Je le pris dans mes bras Edward pleura pour la premier fois sans larmes il était désemparé, triste, perdu. Rien n'arrivait à le faire sourire. Benjamin arriva le soir s'amusa avec un pierre qu'il suspendait en l'air avec Chris dessus. Tia parlait avec Alice en me lançant des regard inquiets. Puis le clan de Denali ainsi que les Amazones. Tous voulaient voir Renesmée. Voila 30 années que certain ne l'avaient pas vu. Tous étaient de sa grossesse. une fois que tout les vampires était là, 38 vampires, nous préparions le voyage. Puis un invité surprise arriva. Nahuel. Je fis les présentation.

-Nahuel tu connais tout les Cullen, les Denali, Kachiri , Senna, Zafrina, Benjamin, Tia,

Maggie , Siobhan, Liam, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Charles, Makkena.

Je te présente: Abi, Nino **(espagnols), **Robert, Jana, (**qui se dit yana =D), **Karl, Claudia, Amber, Flora, Naomie, Georg, maxime, **(Allemand)**,

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas?

-Non Nahuel tout aide est la bienvenue, mais tu connais les risques?

-Oui bien sur! Bon alors on part quand?

-Demain, après demain et jeudi en plusieurs groupes qui n'ont pas encore étaient définis.

Nahuel en profita pour se présenter à tout le monde, et moi j'allai voir Carlisle.

-Carlisle, comment on va faire pour les avions?

-J'ai acheté les places d'avions pour nous, donc pas de problème. Bon il faut réunir tout le monde.

Tout les vampires se réunirent dehors Carlisle commença sa réunion.

-Bien, pour commencer chaque vampire ayant un ton se lève et explique son don et nous fait une démonstration.

Tout le monde semblait hé pris la parole.

-bonjour à tous, alors bon je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez ou connaissez mon histoire, mais depuis que je suis humaine, je possède un don, un bouclier mentale. Par exemple, Zafrina, envois une belle image à nos invités.

Elle sourit et tous se figèrent en même temps. Puis elle montra une vision d'horreur et enfin pour arrêter le tout, j'activai mon bouclier.

-Alors vous voyez toujours quelque chose? Non! Mon bouclier agit sur vous.

-Merci Bella pour cette démonstration, bien à qui le tour? [Carlisle]

-Moi, je lis dans les pensés, tien Karl, pense à ta ville de naissance! Hum…Ebern! [Edward]

Karl sourit puis chacun applaudirent.

-Et moi j'ai un don très utile heureusement que je l'ai sinon, on aurai tous put mourir! Je vois l'avenir! La preuve? Et bien notre réunion! [Alice]

-Alice! Arrête d'être impatiente comme ça! [Jasper]

-Toi et ton don! Tu m'énerves! [Alice]

-Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Je savais qu'elle était impatiente car je suis ampathe, je sens et contrôle les sentiments de autres. Attention Nino, Abi va devenir furieuse! [Jasper]

Abi mit une gifle à celui-ci puis l'embrassa et s'excusa. Toute la tribu ria de bon cœur. Jasper s'avait comment détendre l'ambiance.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu des pierre se lever, l'eau qui était suspendu ou encore les fleures qui poussent très vite autour de la maison d'Esmée? Et bien je contrôle tout les élément de la Terre regardait. [Benjamin]

La lune se mit à brillait alors que quelque secondes avant, il n'y avait que des nuages.

-Moi mon don consiste à savoir la vérité du mensonge. quelqu'un veux bien dire une phrase? [Maggie]

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant! [Robert]

-Faux! [Maggie et Charles]

-Voyons, deux personnes ayant le même don, intéressant! [ Georg ]

-Moi pour mon don, je souhaiterai un volontaire. Emmett? [Kate]

-Ah non! Moi je connais ton don! Une fois ça suffit je pense! [Emmett]

-Quel est ton donc belle végétarienne? [Georg]

-J'envois des décharges électrique si je veux en touchant simplement la personne. [Kate]

-Pour moi, je peux transmettre des pensés. Je peux, si je veux parler avec des personnes par la pensés. Tiens! Bon je ne peux pas faire de démonstration mais pourquoi je vous mentirai alors que deux personnes peuvent savoir si je mens

-Moi j'ai un bouclier physique. C'est le même principe que celui de Bella mais physiquement, je bloque toute personne ou objet voulant traverser mon bouclier. Emmett lance moi un rocher. [Nino]

Emmett sourit et lança un énorme rocher qui s'écrasa contre un mur invisible.

-Moi je me téléporte! [Naomie]

-Moi je peux immobiliser n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. [Flora]

-Mon don est très mitigé, Carlisle pense que je peux contre verser l'avenir, en voulant que tel ou tel chose se réalise. [Siobhan]

-Pour moi, mon don sera très efficace si je survie, je peux m'initié dans le passer et changer l'avenir [Elisa]

-Moi je découvre tous les dons, dites donc Robert et Jana, vous ne nous cacherez pas quelques dons? [Eléazar]

-Oui, nous sommes frère et sœur. Je peux glacer quelqu'un et ma sœur le brûler vif. [Robert]

Chacun expliquait à quoi pourrait servir son don. Puis Carlisle définit les groupes pour partir.

-1er groupe qui viendra avec moi: Charles, Makkena, Robert Jana, Amber, Karl, Nahuel. 2e groupe qui sera avec Esmée: Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Zafrina. Ensuite le 3e partira avec Rose: Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Guarrett. Pour le 4e c'est Emmett qui vous accompagnera: Abi, Nino, Randall, Flora. 5e groupe avec Alice: Claudia, Naomie, Mary, Elisa. Le 6e Jasper sera avec vous: Peter, Charlotte, Goerg, Maxime. Le dernier groupe sera composé d'Edward et Bella, leur fille, son mari, Chris, Benjamin et Tia. Il partira en dernier et fera une escale en Afrique pour déposer Nessie, Jacob et Chris. Puis il nous rejoindrons à Volterra.

Carlisle donna les horaires. Puis chaque couple alla dans une des maisons selon infinité ou selon la place. Le lendemain, le premier groupe pris la route pour l'aéroport. Suivit par le second et le 3e en fin de journée. Lundi après midi Rose nous embrassa et partit. Quand Emmett pris sa voiture il nous sortit une blague, sa façon de dire au revoir. Alice me serra dans mes bras et me chuchota quelque mot à l'oreille « Ma Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien tu ne vas pas mourir, nous allons détruire Zora et son armée. » puis m'embrassa et partit elle aussi. Le reste de la semaine était calme. Jasper commençait à former des vampires qui n'avaient jamais combattu. Quand à moi et Edward nous passions beaucoup de temps avec Nessie. Lorsque jeudi arriva, Jasper pris une dernière fois Nessie dans ses bras et monta dans la voiture.

Puis le lendemain nous partions à notre tour. Je regarda une dernière fois notre maison et commença à écrire une lettre pour Renesmée.

« ma petite chérie.

Tu va être maman. Tu va connaître la joie de serrer ton enfant dans les bras, de le coucher, de le bercer. Malheureusement, je ne serai pas là pour voir tout ça. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre je suis déjà morte. Oui je faisais parti des morts. J'aurai tout fait pour rester mais je ne reviendrai pas. Ma chérie. Je voudrai tellement pouvoir voir ton bébé. Devenir grand-mère. Renesmée, tu dois prendre sois de ton père, pour ne pas qu'il me rejoigne. À mon tour je vais t'abandonner, mais je le fais pour que tu vive et que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que tu sera triste mais il faut que garde le sourire. Qui sais, je vais peut être revenir mais je n'ai pas d'espoir. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ton père n'a pas voulu te le dire. Lui et toi, vous êtes les deux amours de ma vie. Ainsi je suis morte pour vous sauver. Malgré que je serai en cendre je ne t'oublierai pas. Je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur. Je vieille sur toi.

Tendrement ta mère qui t'aime. »

Voila ma lettre, les derniers mots qu'elle aura de mot, sur un bout de papier. Je courus jusqu'à sa maison et déposa la lettre sur son oreiller.

Nous prîmes l'avion pour l'Afrique du sud et déposa Renesmée, Chris et Jacob.

-Nessie viens là. Renesmée, je veux te dire que si l'un de nous deux ne reviens pas, empêche l'autre de mourir et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. [Edward]

Nous embrassions tout le monde, surtout Renesmée et reprîmes l'avion.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, une voiture nous attendait. Benjamin fit en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de soleil. Une fois arrivé dans le château j'allai saluer Aro.

-Bella, ma chère je suis désolé.[Aro]

-Aro, se n'est rien. Bon tout le monde est là maintenant. Voila 39 vampires et un hybride. Combien êtes vous? [Bella]

-Tu es bien curieuse! Nous sommes 70. Donc 40 et 70 cela fait 110. Bien très bien. Ma garde est constituée de vampire d'élite, avec des pouvoir extraordinaires. [Aro]

Je lui tendit la main et il vit notre réunion ainsi que tout les dons. Il appela Carlisle pour mettre au point une stratégie. Pendant se temps là, Jasper moi et Alice commencions à entrainer les débutants. Parmi les Volturi il y avait un nouveau vampires avec un pouvoir intéressant. Il copiait et contrôlait les pouvoir de chaque vampire. Robert et Jana avaient une métrise parfaite de leur pouvoir. Il fallait entrainer chaque vampire, tous les jours. Nous avions formé plusieurs groupe. Moi je me retrouvais avec Félix, Jane et d'autre garde des Volturis. Même Aro, Caïus, Marcus et leur femme s'entrainaient. Tout le monde était près pour la confortation. Tous sauf moi.

**Alice**

J'avais tellement de vision que j'avais mal à la tête. Je cherchais Nahuel pour ne plus avoir des vision. Je voyais Bella morte, puis vivante, je me voyais parler avec Carlisle en tenait un bout de choux, au d'ailleurs j'avais vu que Nessie allait avoir une fille.

Je ne me s'entait pas bien, j'avais besoin d'un hybride pour calmer mes douleurs.

Nahuel s'entrainait avec Tanya et Zafrina. Je me joignais à eux puis partis voir Aro.

-Aro, tu ne t'entraines pas?

-Non, je viens de le faire et toi?

-Trop de visions et

Je ne put terminer ma phrase qu'une vision apparue. Je voyais un champs, du soleil puis une date 19 janvier puis je voyais Zora arriver.

-Aro, j'ai la date du combat, le 19 janvier.

-Donc dans 5 jours. Merci de me l'avoir dit Alice. Tu devrai aller le dire aux autres.

Je repartis donc dans ma salle de combat. Robert m'accueillis avec un de ses fameux « te voula enfin, ça fait une éternité que je t'attends! »

-Robert! Le combat aura lieu dans 5 jours.

J'entra dans la suivante pour l'annoncer aux autre. J'avais appréhension de l'annoncer à Edward lorsque je lui annonça la nouvelle il se figea. Il entrainait Naomie à utiliser son don. Flora essayais aussi de le métrisé. Elle était vampire depuis seulement 2 ans. Elle était la plus jeune, la plus vulnérable. Mais la plus utile et elle le savait. Puis je l'annonçai à Bella et elle me sourit puis ajouta un « merci! » et continua son entrainement. La nuit tomba et une réunion s'improvisa. chacun parlait de sa journée, de ses réussites comme de ses défaites. Puis nous établissions une stratégie. À l'aide d'un immense tableau noir, Aro nous dessina son plan. Il voulait mettre tout les vampires ayant un don sur les côtés, les gardes devant puis les autres à l'arrière. Personne n'était d'accord avec ce plan. Jasper se leva et proposa le suivant:

-Bella, Jana, Jane, Nino devant ensuite un vampire sur le côté, puis un petit groupe de garde derrière, Moi et Flora entre deux groupes de gardes. Puis Emmett et Robert entour un groupe de vampires sans pouvoir quelque vampires avec des pouvoir entre les rangs et ensuite chaque vampires ayan un bouclier physique a par Nino devant Naomie qui téléportera Edward, Peter, Tanya, Kate derrière les nouveaux née pour les prendre en surprise; et Benjamin qui contrôlera les éléments de façon a se qu'il ait des météorites ou tout se que tu veux qui tombe sur l'autre clan. Les vampires étaient d'accord. Et chaque couple se retira pour aller dans leur chambre. Quand à moi je me blottis dans les bras de Jasper.

-Jasper, j'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un de la famille. J'ai vu Bella et Carlisle mourir puis je le vois avec moi parler quand je tien l'enfant de Nessie dans les bras. Mais je ne vois pas Bella survivre. J'ai peur de la perdre.

-Alice calme-toi, Bella ne va pas mourir, si j'ai mis Nino près d'elle c'est pour qu'on ne la touche pas.

Jasper était vraiment un bon stratagème. Il allait sauver Bella, elle n'allait pas mourir.

**Bella**

Voila 3 jours que Naomie s'entrainait à téléporter des vampires. Dans 2 jours j'allais mourir. Et Edward le savais bien. Mais je me battrai jusqu'à la mort.

_Bella, ne pense pas à ça! _

_Maxime! Arrête de lire dans mes pensés et entraine toi à combattre si tu ne va mourir!_

J'avais été plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulu. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt lui aussi. Demain les entrainements seraient arrêtés, nous partirons tous pour la plaine. Demain, dernier jour de ma non, vit. Je voulait en profiter et passa la nuit avec Edward. Nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore. Comme un adieu. Nos corps se disaient adieu. Lorsque le jour se leva je me blottis dans ses bras et enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Je respirais son odeur. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je voulais rester ici pour toujours. Dans cette position. J'embrassa Edward fougueusement puis me levai et m'habillai. Il me regardait de ses yeux d'or magnifiques. Il fallait aller chasser. Donc il fallait sortir de la chambre avant le combat, avant ma mort. Je souriais car je savais qu'il survivrai. Mon ange n'irai pas au paradis avec moi. J'attendait qu'Edward s'habille puis j'ouvrit la porte et courus jusqu'aux bureau d'Aro.

-Edward, attends-moi dehors, je dois parler à Aro.

Je lui souris et entrai dans le bureau d'Aro après avoir frapper.

-Bella! Tu devrai aller chasser.

-Justement, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Aro, je ne veux pas mourir! Il me faut de la force, plus que le sang animalier pourrait m'en offrir. Aro, je veux chasser un humain mais ne dit rien à ma famille.

Il acquiesça et je sortis rejoindre Edward.

-Edward, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Jane.

-Comme tu veux mon amour, tu viens chasser avec nous?

-Non je partirai au prochain tour mais vas-y toi.

Il m'embrassa et partis chasser avec le reste de la famille.

J'allai en courant rejoindre Jane et lui expliquer.

-Jane, je peux venir avec toi?

-Chasser? Mais je croyais que…

-Non, juste pour cette fois. Écoute je ne veux pas mourir. Et j'ai besoin de force, de beaucoup de force.

-Bon on va partir à Venise, il y a pleins d'humain en cette saison, mais je présume que je ne dois rien dire à Edward ou à ta famille?

-Parfaitement. Alec viens avec nous?

-Oui. Alec? On parts rejoins nous dans la voiture.

Alec parut surpris de me voir puis sourit et nous arrivâmes à Venise. Je partis à l'ombre d'une rue où un homme m'avait repairé sans me poser de question, je me jetai sur lui et lui ôtai la vie. Puis je tuai encore quelque humain avant de retourner dans la voiture. Jane me sourit gentiment puis démarra pour aller dans la forêt pour chasser quelque animaux pour que mes yeux redeviennent dorés.

**Hello! Alors ce chapitre? Bon je n'ai reçu qu'un vote! La lettre ma fais pleuré quand je l'ai écrite. Je me suis mise à la place Bella et comme une andouille, j'ai utilisé mes propres mots donc j'ai pleuré, ma mère à rigolais et j'me suis fais passé pour une mongole. Quand je pense que Bella à gouté au sang humain! Comment va réagir la famille? Va-t-elle mourir? Tant de questions me viennent! moi-même je ne sais pas encore. Bon encore 5 jour et c'est la rentré!**

**Bisous choupi**


	28. Chapitre 27: l'attente

**Hey! Alors merci à mes riveteuse préférée, pour répondre à aelita, bella doit mourir, c'est marqué dans l'avenir ( mouhahaha) bon faut que je dorme moi! Et puis si Alice la vus alors…. Bref petit chapitre en manque d'inspiration + stress de la rentré = un chapitre nul bref bonne lecture **

Chapitre 27: l'attente

(Bella)

J'étais partie retrouver ma famille. Chacun trouva sa place, le marqua d'une pierre. Edward était placé loin de moi. Sur le terrain, Naomie demanda à quelques vampires de former un cercle. Et téléporta chaque vampires autour pour encercler les vampires. Elle avait réussis. À quelques heure du combat, elle avait enfin réussi se qu'elle avait échoué depuis des semaines. Nino et moi affrontions nos bouclier. Le sien passais à travers le mien et j'essayais de transpercer le sien. Après quelque heures d'affrontement, je réussis, je pouvais transpercer les boucliers physiques. Je passai le reste de la journée avec Edward puis avec ma famille. Je pensais à Renesmée et me blottis dans les bras de mon homme.

(Edward)

Bella était dans mes bras, paisible. Je lui caressais les cheveux distraitement. Me demandant si cela allai être la dernière fois que je serai comme ça avec elle.

_Edward, je t'aime. _Bella avait enlevé son bouclier et j'avais libre accès à ses pensés. Elle se rappela le premier court de biologie passé ensemble. Celui qui lui a faillit couter la vie. Voir la scène d'une autre facette était très agréable.

Elle se remémora notre premier baiser. Puis la première fois qu'elle rencontra notre famille. Et surtout la façon qu'Alice et Jasper sont arrivés. Puis elle repensa à clair de lune, à notre clairière, elle repensait à tous ces moments merveilleux qui de nous des âmes sœurs. Elle me faisait ses adieux, c'était sa façon de me dire je t'aime pour l'éternité.

-Bella, pourquoi penses-tu à cela?

-Tout ces moments sont mes anti stress. Je pense à nous car je sais que je vais mourir donc je pense à ça pour ne pas avoir peur.

-Bella, tu ne vas pas mourir, j'en suis certain!

(Alice)

-Jasper, arrête de t'énerver comme ça!

-Alice, il y a trop d'émotions d'un seul coup je n'arrive pas à y résister.

Je réfléchis plus souris à Jasper.

-Bella, je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais pourrais-tu mettre ton bouclier seulement sur Jasper? Et toi aussi Renata? Merci les filles!

Jasper me sourit et me remercia j'avais encore des visions. Bella les yeux rouges, une humaine morte dans une rue.

-Jasper, on va avoir un problème, j'ai vu Bella les yeux rouges…

-Écoutes Alice, ça me coûte de dire ça mais on ne sais même pas si elle va survivre. Le plus important c'est de se concentrer sur le combat, après on evrra pour Bella, mais en attendant, calme toi.

(Rosalie)

Je pensais à Chris, je me demandais comment il allait, si il était heureux. Je me demandais pourquoi notre famille avait autant de soucis. Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi moi? J'avais une vie tranquille c'est dernières années j'étais la plus heureuse de la famille. J'avais un mari et un fils. J'avais la vie que j'avais toujours rêvé, toujours. Seulement elle allait être brisés à cause d'une vampire une vampire au nom de Zora. J'aurai voulut l'étriper, la démembrer la brûler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce privilège revenais à Edward et Bella si elle survivrait. Rien n'était sur. Je ne voulais pas perdre une amie, une sœur. J'aimais Bella, je ne lui avais jamais dit mais je l'aimais autant qu' Alice. Je voudrais la protéger. Mais Carlisle aussi allait mourir. Il était plus confiant, plus calme. Il discutait avec Aro comme si de rien n'était. Comme Emmett. Emmett je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, qu'il sera prudent. Malgré la situation il arrive à sortir des blagues vaseuses et parfois salaces.

_Alice et Jasper dansent, Bella et Edward sont assis dans l'herbe et se parlent. Carlisle Parle avec Aro main dans la main avec Esmée qui discute avec Renata. Chaque couple est ensemble, il sentent la fin, la mort. moi-même je suis avec Emmett qui parle avec Nino sur le sport._

Vraiment, on ne dirais pas que dans quelque heures, la mort sera arrivée.

(Point de vue externe [moi])

Ilsétaient là, tous. Chaque vampire près à se battre, à mourir. Certains parlaient, d'autre riaient. Mais il y en avait qui rêvaient. Non pas comme les humains mais plutôt qui espéraient revenir, survivre.

Il étaient là, tous. Face à une mort certaine pourtant ils étaient calme, presque déjà mort. Dans leurs yeux ne brillaient aucune lueur d'espoir. Seule les amants avaient une lueur d'amour pour leur partenaire.

Ils étaient là, tranquilles assis dans l'herbe fraiche. Dans les bras de leur amour, de leurs amis, de leur famille.

110 vampires au corps parfaits mais à l'esprit torturé. Chacun était près à affronter la mort. Chacun s'était nourrit, d'animaux ou d'humain, parfois les deux.

Bella était avec Edward, elle pensait à ses crimes, tous ces humain qu'elle avait tué pour survivre. Les reproches qu'elle subirait mais elle n'avais pas honte. Elle l'avait fait pour survivre, pour être plus forte.

Edward scannait les pensés et sourit lorsqu'il s'attarda sur celui d'Emmett.

Emmett, gentil nounours comme disais Alice, aimait se battre contre des vampires. Il était heureux, non heureux n'était pas le mot à utiliser. Je dirai qu'il était enthousiaste à se battre. Il ne calculait jamais les risques, les pertes.

Rosalie, belle à regarder, à toucher. Belle, dans ses désirs, dans ses pensés. Rosalie la merveilleuse vampire. Celle qui avait peur pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Rosalie, une maman caline, gentille, aimable, une mère parfaite. Elle était prête à tout quitter pour sauver sa sœur et son frère. Son courage, elle l'avait grâce à l'amour de son mari et de son fils. Elle était heureuse que son fils soit or de cette bataille. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent d'affronter la Mort.

Carlisle, le vampire au bon cœur. Jamais un vampire n'avait autant respecter l'humain que lui, jamais. Un vampire toujours bien veillant, pourtant il allait mourir. Il discutait de la bourses, des événements mondiaux. Il parlais comme si il diner chez un ami. Il souriait à sa femme. Mais derrière ce sourire on pouvait voir de l'anxiété.

Esmée elle, était triste mais ne disait rien, elle allait perdre son mari, sa fille, des amis. Elle allait perdre une partie d'elle. Pourtant elle voulait se montrer forte, plus forte que jamais. Elle était forte. Elle se remémora une autre scène, une autre bataille. Mais cette fois il était face à leur ennemis. Face à leur amis. Puis elle secoua la tête. Non cette fois, il y aura des morts, des centaines de morts. Malgré tout cela, elle souriait. Les vampires avait cette particularité, contrôler l'expression de son visage. Le visage d'Esmée pris une tout autre forme. Elle avait envi de pleurer, mais que lui avait dit Renata? Des mots dure mais qui ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais que pouvions nous dire à cette pauvre femme qui allait voir son mari mourir?

Alice, la plus petite de tous. Elle avait des visions, de belle vision comme de mauvaise vision. Elle souriait beaucoup, était-ce là une preuve d'un futur heureux ou d'un grand égoïsme? Elle dansait avec son mari, elle valsait, riait, chantait. Elle était heureuse. Alice heureuse et attendrissante.

Jasper, était serein. Paisible, il accompagnais Alice dans sa dance. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était si joyeuse alors qu'un parfum de mort régnait?

La famille Cullen était vraiment étrange en ces heures funestes. Ces heures qui précèdent une morte certaine pour l'un d'entre eux voir tous. Voila ce que faisais les Cullen à quelque heures de la mort!

**Hello! Je sais ce chapitre est nul mais j'avais plus d'inspiration donc j'ai décrit ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve cette nuit! Et oui je rêve de ma fiction car je la commence quand je me lève le matin ( enfin le midi) et jusqu'à des heures pas possible!**

**Bisous choupi!**


	29. Chapitre 28: quand l'ennemis est là

**Hello! Alors voila le combat! Bon plus que 2 chapitre! Bon allez je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 28: quand l'ennemis est là.

(Bella)

Le jour s'était levé et je savais qu'ils arrivaient. Je les entendais, je les sentais. J'embrassai une dernière fois Edward.

-Je t'aime Edward!

-Je t'aime, fais attention à toi.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, il me disait « ne meurs pas! ». Chacun pris sa place. Je déployai mon bouclier et englobai tout le monde sauf Jane. Elle utilisera son pouvoir. Nino me fit un clin d'œil pour me dire que son bouclier était près. Chacun était près, près à combattre, à mourir. Alice se plaça et eut une vision.

-Ils arrivent dans 30 secondes. Préparez-vous. Il y aura du monde.

Elle finit sa phrase et ils arrivèrent.

(Edward)

J'étais placé au fond près de Naomie. Près à être téléporté. Bella était au premier rang pour déployer son bouclier. Je ne devais plus penser à elle, je devait me concentrer. Ils étaient là, à 10 m de nous. Alice chuchota « c'est parti! » puis il y eut un rire macabre, et enfin un silence de plomb. Pas un souffle, plus un bruit. Seul les pas des vampires se faisaient entendre. Et Zora prononça le mot fatidique « attaquez! ».

(Bella)

-Attaquez!

Zora avait sonné le coup de départ. Puis ils se mirent en rang. Bien ordonné comme une armée. Je comprenait maintenant pourquoi Alice avait employé le terme

« armée ». Jane sourit et je compris alors qu'il fallait que je protège notre côté.

-Jane, dit moi quand tu attaques que je sois prête!

-Ben disons maintenant.

Je renforçai mon bouclier

-Douleur! Stop, douleur, stop, douleur, stop, douleur, stop

Elle fit cela une dizaine de fois, on pouvait entendre hurler une cinquantaine de vampires. Puis Naomie téléporta 4 vampires. Derrière les troupes ennemis. Et il attaquèrent. 6 vampires nouveaux née était sur moi. J'en projetai un au loin puis arrachai un bras sur une vampire puis m'attaqua à la tête aidée de Randall qui était venu m'aider.

J'avais tué 7 vampires et plus j'en tuais, plus il y en avait. Lorsque je me fis prendre par derrière j'appelai Jane qui utilisa son don, je sauta sur celui qui avait voulu m'arracher la tête et le décapitai. J'étais sauvage, meurtrière. Je n'étais plus Bella, j'étais un vampire assoiffée de vengeance. Il voulait me tuer, j'allais les massacrer.

(Alice)

J'avais les yeux fermés, j'attirée tout les vampires puis Jana les bruler vifs. Nous formions une belle équipe. Accompagnées de Robert nous arrivions à en tuer plusieurs en même temps. Nous avions tué notre 40e vampire quand je vis 30 vampires s'attaquer sur Bella et la tuer. Il fallait que je la sauve.

-Naomie, téléporte Bella plus loin maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Fais ce que je te dit! S'il te plait je te le dirai après mais dépêche toi!

-Ok.

Elle déplaça Bella à l'autre bout du champs, au côté d'Edward. Celle-ci était devenue dingue. Elle se jetait sur tout ce qui bougeait et même qui ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme une furie. Benjamin avait encerclé plusieurs vampires avec des roches puis y mis de la paille et Jana brula le tout en même temps que les vampires. Autour de nous, il y avait plusieurs petit tas de cendres, les restes de 40 vampires. Soudain un vampires m'arracha un bras. La douleur était tellement forte que j'en poussa un hurlement terrible. Aussitôt Jasper fut à mes côtés.

-Alice, calmes-toi, ça va aller, ton bras va revenir sur ton épaule. Crois moi j'ai connu pareil.

-Jasper, j'ai mal, je… aide moi!

-Alice ne bouge surtout pas.

Malgré la douleur j'arrivais à voir se qu'il faisait. Il souleva mon bras du sol et le replaça sur mon bras. J'avais mal mais je ne disais rien. Quelque seconde plus tard, j'arrivais à bouger le bras à nouveau.

-Merci mon amour!

-De rien trésor, maintenant, fais un peu plus attention à toi!

Il m'embrassa et repartit attaquer un vampire suivit par Tia et Mary.

Je partis vers Flora et jouai avec son don. Je regardais un vampire lui souris et lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi elle l'immobilisait puis nous démembrions et le brulions. Je n'avais plus de visions. Je me contentais de mes sens pour détruire les vampires.

(Bella)

30 vampires arrivaient sur moi. Et là, je savais que c'était la fin. Je fermai les yeux et murmurai « je t'aime Edward » puis m'attendais à être démembrée. Mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouvai près d'Edward. Qui me souriait.

-Alors comme ça tu es une vrai furie?

-Non je ne me laissa pas faire c'est tout.

-Et que fais-tu ici?

-Naomie m'a téléporté je pense. Bon je ne voudrai pas t'offenser mais il y a 4 vampires qui arrivent.

Et sans dire un mot de plus je me jetai sur l'un d'entre eux. Pauvre nouveaux née. Il n'avait que quelque mois et je les massacrais. J'avais plus de force qu'Edward et qu'Emmett, ce qui intrigua Edward.

-Je pourrai savoir d'où viens cette force?

-Pas maintenant Edward, j'ai pas le temps de te le dire. Je suis occupé à allumer un feu sa ne se vois pas? Naomie, Téléporte moi Jana s'il te plait.

À peine j'eus fini ma phrase qu'elle était déjà devant moi allumant un feu en claquant ses doits. Les nouveaux nées diminuaient, bientôt ils n'étaient plus que 200. Nous prenions l'avantage. Pas un mort, pas un blessé. Un hurlement retentit. J'avais parlé trp vite. Alice était blessée pas morte mais blessé. Edward et moi étions fous de rage. Nous nous jetâmes en même temps sur un vampire qui nous faisait face. Nous avions été rapide. Nous étions énervés.

(Edward)

Alice avait eu un bras d'arraché. Fou de rage je me jeta en même temps sur un vampire, très jeune qui devait avoir 15 ans au maximum. Mais il s'était retrouvé au mauvais moment, et puis il avait montré les dents à ma Bella, et ça je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

(Emmett)

Je m'amusais comme un fou. Je me battais avec plusieurs vampires en même temps. J'en prenais un et je tapais l'autre avec, j'arrachais des têtes, des bras des corps en deux. Oui je massacrais des vampires et je m'amusais. Comme un fou. J'avais récolté quelque coups de dents mais sans plus. Ils n'osaient pas trop s'approcher de moi donc je leur sauté dessus. Malgré tout cela je gardais un œil sur Rose. Je me plaçais toujours près d'elle si un vampire lui sautait dessus je me jetais avant qu'il atteigne. Le combat se déroulait bien, trop même. Les vampires était agressifs mais pas ingérables.

Sabrina, une nouvelle recrue des Volturis m'arrêta alors que j'allais tuer un vampire.

-Arrêtes! Elle a un pouvoir fantastique, elle peut ramener des vampires à la vie. Ne la détruit pas! Il faut l'amener à Aro.

Je la pris alors sur mes épaules et marchai, la vampire me donnait des coups de point et de pieds comme une enfant. Elle avait 14 ans; elle était jeune, trop jeune. J'avais failli la détruire alors qu'elle pourrai ramener Carlisle ou Bella à la vie. J'étais vraiment stupide parfois. Je déposai cette vampire près d'Aro et repartis me battre près de ma femme.

(Carlisle)

Je me battais au près de Karl, Georg et Makkena, non je me défendais. Je ne voulais pas attaquer mais je ne voulais pas mourir non plus. Malgré qu'Alice avait vu ma mort, je persistais à croire que je survivrais, que je reprendrais une vie normal.

J'aidai Karl qui avait les deux bras occupés. Je bloquai un vampire avec mes bras et le broyai, puis avec l'aide de Makkena, je tuai encore un autre vampire. J'allais reparti vers Esmée quand un vampire me sauta dessus et m'arracha la tête puis me brula. Et c'est ainsi que je perdis la bataille.

(Alice)

Non, pas lui! Pas mon père. Non il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, je n'avais rien pu faire, rien. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir, il était trop tard. J'avais perdu un membre de ma famille, mon père. Un soudaine rage monta en moi. Je pris alors le premier vampire que je trouva et lui broyai les os. J'allai retrouver le coupable, appeler toute la famille et le massacrer, le déchiqueter en petits morceaux, avec le reste de la famille. J'appelai Jasper qui senti ma tristesse.

-Alice, dis-moi pourquoi es-tu triste comme ça!

-Jasper, ils ont tué Carlisle.

Une colère noir monta en lui. Il me regarda et appela Rosalie et Emmett. Puis j'allai chercher Bella et Edward en tuant un vampire en passant. Je montrai ma vision à Edward.

-Alice, ne me dis pas que Carlisle est mort! Non pas lui!

-Alice non! Papa… pourquoi toi?

(Bella)

-Alice non! Papa… pourquoi toi?

Mon père était mort. Mon père! Le vampire le plus gentil, le plus serviable. Il était en cendre, mort. Il ne restait rien de lui plus rien. Juste des cendres. De la poussière.

-Alice, maman est au courant?

-Non. Il faut lui dire. Il faut la faire sortir de la bataille, qu'elle rentre au château.

Je courus rejoindre les autres, trouver ma mère. Une fois que l'on trouva Esmée, nous la prîmes dans nos bras.

-Bon vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe! Mais où est votre père?

Edward pris la parole.

-Maman, c'est pour ça que l'on est réunis. Papa est morte, ils l'ont tué.

-Non, je ne te crois pas, tu mens Edward, vous mentez tous!

Elle vit nos pleurs sans larmes et elle réalisa. Elle s'effondra puis Emmett la porta.

-Maman, rentre au château, on te rejoint là-bas.

-Non, j'ai perdu mon mari, je ne veux pas perdre un de mes enfants, je me battrai avec vous! Pour Carlisle.

Je vis la rage dans ses yeux. Alice montra le responsable de la mort de notre père, enfin la responsable. Nous allions la trouver et la tuer en dernier, tout doucement, cruellement, la torturer. Esmée appela Flora pour qu'elle immobilise tous les vampires pour que nous trouvions la responsable.

-Esmée, je ne peux pas immobiliser 185 vampires!

-Flora ils ont tué Carlisle.

Elle comprit alors notre haine, notre désespoir. Elle se concentra et se mit à trembler. On pouvait voir chaque vampire ennemis s'immobiliser petit à petit. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Faites vite, je ne tiendrai que quelque minute.

Maxime transmis alors le visage à chaque vampires. Nous cherchions tous rapidement, trop rapide pour que des yeux humains puissent voir. Mais nous n'avions que quelque minutes. 90 secondes suffit pour qu'Emette trouve la responsable. Il l'apporta près de Naomie pour qu'elle la téléporte au château. Aro appela alors un des gardes qui était resté pour qu'il prenne cette histoire en main et qu'il la surveille.

Jana alors commença à bruler des vampires le plus vite possible. Nous détruisions alors chaque vampires. Flora se concentra, tentant de continuer à les immobiliser. Jana allait vite, très vite elle détruisait 15 vampires à la minute. Un vampires toutes les 4 secondes. Alice et moi faisions équipes pour démembrer les vampires tandis que tout les vampires étaient seuls. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Je ne voulais qu'une chose impossible, retrouver mon père.

Alice et moi avions tué 10 vampires. Puis ils se remirent à bouger. Malheureusement pour eux, ils était moins nombreux à présents. Nous nous jetâmes sur eux et les redîmes en cendres les uns après les autres. Tous. Personne ne survivrait.

Une fois tout les vampires détruits, Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes. Il manquait Zora. Edward posa la question à Alice.

-Alice, des nouvelles de Zora?

-Oui elle arrive. Dans quelques minutes. Mais seulement vous deux allez la tuer.

Je souris face à cette solution, j'allais avoir ma revanche sur elle.

Edward et moi étions face à l'endroit que nous avez indiqué Alice. Main dans la main, un vrai couple. Edward m'embrassa puis me chuchota « ça va aller? » je lui fis un sourire. Les autres étaient en retrais pour nous laisser de la place. Il restait 10 secondes avant qu'elle arrive.

(Edward)

Zora était là, mine grave

_Je pensait que les Cullen n'allait pas survivre! Quel carnage. Tien bonjour Edward!_

_-_bonjour Zora.

-Je vois que vous êtes réunis. Edward, j'avais de grand projets pour nous. Conquérir les vampires, n'est-ce pas fabuleux?

Bella s'énerva.

-Je t'interdit de dire nous en pensant à Edward et à toi salle…

-Salle quoi?

-Salle peste, apocrite, meurtrière.

-Et c'est tout?

-Non! Tu n'est qu'une salle pute (**vulgaire Bella, très vulgaire!)**

Zora sourit

_Si elle croit me faire du mal avec ses mots. Mais moi je connais les mots qui font mal. _

_-_tien, il manque quelqu'un votre père! Mais où est-il?

Bella s'éenerva et commença à avancer vers elle.

-Je vais te tuer! Te faire bruler vif!

_Je vais m'occuper de toi Bella, puis ensuite je ramènerai Edward avec moi. Je détruirai tout le monde et récupérer ma sœur._

Et là, je pris les choses en main.

-Zora, je peux voir que ta sœur a combattu! Comment je sais? Hum… voyons ma chère. Elle est blonde vénitienne, grande, mince au et elle s'appelle Clarence? Au faite, elle n'est pas morte! Nous l'avons gardée bien précieusement!

-Si vous la touchez, je vous tue.

Se fut le mot de trop. Bella se jeta sur elle et lui arracha un bras. Zora poussa un cri puis grogna contre Bella. Alors je me jeta dessus et lui arracha la tête. Je la brulai puis regardai Bella.

-Tu va bien?

-Oui Edward. Je voudrai seulement parler à Alice.

(Bella)

Je voulais récupérer les cendres de mon père pour qu'il puisse rester avec nous. Alice me montra alors ses cendres. Je les ramassai puis les mis dans un sac plastique. Je trouverai une urne plus tard. Esmée tenait le sac dans sa main. Elle pleurait dans les bras d'Edward. Nous ne pourrions jamais la consoler, jamais. Mais la responsable allait payer!

**Comme vous voyez Bella n'est pas morte! Mais pour Carlisle, c'est une autre affaire! Bon je fini ce chapitre 38 minutes avant le 02/09 donc ma rentré! Raaa je stress! Bon je vais continuer un peu avant de me coucher!**

**Bisous, choupi77**


	30. Chapitre 29: vengeance, ma chère, venge

**Bon il reste plus que 20 minutes donc ba je fais mon possible pour aller le plus vite! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 29: vengeance, ma chère, vengeance

(Bella)

Nous étions retourné au château. Là bas nous attendait Félix. Avec la sœur de Zora. Zora était exterminée. Maintenant sa sœur allait payer!

Nous étions dans la salle de réunion. Il n'y avait que les Cullen et les Volturis.

-Moi, je pense que l'on devrait la faire souffrir! [ Emmett]

-Oui et comment? [ Rosalie]

-Il y a un concept un Egypte qui consiste à…[Goerg]

-Georg, vous allez pas tous la violer! [Edward]

-Moi je sais! Je vais lui montrer la mort de sa sœur puis celle d'autre vampires.[Zafrina]

-Oui bonne idée! Bon amène là Felix.[Aro]

Félix ramena Clarence. Celle-ci était nerveuse, mais lorsqu'elle vit nos visages elle essaya de se dégager des mains de Félix. Mais celui-ci resserra la prise et elle hurla de douleur.

-N'ai pas peur ma belle tu ne vas pas souffrir, pour le moment!

Elle nous regarda des yeux horrifiés.

(Edward)

-Zafrina, commence veux-tu! [Aro]

Zafrina commença par lui montrer des champs de fleurs, et aussitôt Clarence se détendit.

_Toutes ces fleurs, vraiment magnifique! Hum, j'ai tué leur père et eux ils me montrent des fleurs! Ils sont vraiment idiots._

Je fis un clin d'œil à Zafrina pour lui donner le signale. Celle-ci balança aussitôt

Bella se jetant sur Zora et lui arrachant un bras.

-Non arrêtez! Je vous en supplie! Arrêtez tout! Je ne veux pas voir ça! Stopppp!

Clarence hurlait. Elle pleurait, elle allait voir la morte de sa sœur biologique.

Comme voir la mort de mon père. Belle vengeance mais pas suffisante. Pas suffisante pour avoir tué un être chère, une personne d'une grande bonté. Une fois que la seine était fini un raclement de gorge fit sortir Clarence de son état de choc. Elle me regarda.

-Edward, comment as-tu put?

-Tu n'as pas bien vu? Tu veux revoir?

-Non, bien sur que non! Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais!

-Je n'ai jamais une autre personne que ma femme Bella. Et puis tien aussi nous te réservons aussi une autre surprise. Jane? Tu es prête?

Jane lui envoya la douleur la plus puissante qu'elle pouvait. Elle en avait mal à la tête mais ne dit rien. Clarence continuait d'hurler pendant qu'Alice me bloquait l'accès de ses pensés en chantant une chanson dans sa tête. Jane continua encre quelque seconde puis arrêta à bout de souffle. Alec et Olivier la prirent dans leurs bras pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son calme. Elle trembler sous l'effort.

-Bien maintenant nous allons te faire gouter à un plat d'une saveur spécial. Kate? À toi ma belle.

-Sa va piquer un peu je pense.

Kat toucha la main de Clarence. Elle tomba par terre, secouée de petits tremblements. Aro pris la parole. Il décida qu'il était tant d'en finir avec elle. De toute façon elle ne nous ramènera pas Carlisle. Mais avant nous allions la glacer histoire de lui faire bien mal. Robert la glaça jusqu'au cou. Elle trembla puis je pris la parole.

-Clarence, ici tu peux voir la famille de celui que tu as tué, Carlisle. Il était mon créateur, mon père.

-Il était bon, il n'as jamais tué un humain, c'était mon mari. [Esmée]

-Il a toujours soutenu et encouragé Edward lorsque j'étais humaine, il était mon père. [Bella]

-Il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et m'a permis de trouver Emmett. [Rosalie]

-Sans lui je serai mort, mais il était merveilleux, tu n'as pas conscience de l'erreur que tu as fait. [Emmett]

-Il nous a accueilli moi et Alice, il m'a était pour ne plus tuer d'humain. C'était un grand homme.[Jasper]

-Il était médecin! Quel vampire est médecin? Personne à par lui. Tu as tué un sain! [Alice]

-Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais j'ai pu voir toute sa sagesse, il méritait le respect.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué, pourquoi? Il ne t'a pas attaqué, il ne faisait que se défendre! Tu es vraiment misérable! [Esmée]

-Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, je vois que vous avez envi de la démembrer, allez-y mais commencer par les bras et les jambes, décapitait la en dernière puis brulait la. [Aro]

Voila, Clarence était morte, Carlisle vengé! Mais il ne reviendrai pas.

Edward me regarda avec un air bizarre.

-Bella, pourquoi tes yeux semble plus rouge qu'aux paravent?

-Hum, Edward je préfère ne pas en parler ici et retrouver Renesmée.

-Bella, j'ai tout vu, tout! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi? [Alice]

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je m'excuse.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu as fait le meilleur pour ne pas mourir, donc on ne peux pas t'en vouloir.[Esmée]

Edward, lui était étrange. Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerai pas pendant longtemps.

Aro s'excusa et alla rejoindre ses frères pour discuter. Pendant que nous nous allions refaire nos valises et consoler Esmée.

La nuit tomba vite. Esmée restait dans sa chambre, nous allions tous partir dans quelques heures pour retourner dans nos maisons. Tous nos alliés étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf Benjamin et Tia qui voulait passer du temps avec Renesmée. Ma fille me manquait, j'avais hâte de la voir. Mais Edward souriait souvent comme Alice et je n'avais comme réponse que cette phrase « bah, tu n'es pas heureuse de rentrer? », je savais qu'ils me cachaient quelque, mais quoi?. Au petit matin, Aro nous convoqua tous.

-Mes chères Cullen, je sais que vous êtes en deuil et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. [Aro]

-Aro, dit-leur, ne leur fait pas attendre plus. [Marcus]

-Bien alors lorsque je vous ai laissés pour parler avec mes frères, j'ai discuté du sort d'un vampire nouveau née. Une fille qu'Emmett nous a ramené. Elle a un super don! [Aro]

-Oui, elle ramène un vampire à la vie en échange d'un autre. [Edward]

-Mais, nous n'avons pas d'autre vampires sous la main! [Jasper]

Nous méditions tous la dessus, quand Alice sorti de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? [Rosalie]

-Elle croit avoir trouvé la solution mais elle n'en est pas sure. Enfin j'ai vu sa vision et moi-même je ne suis pas convaincu. Aro, tu as gardé des nouveaux nées?[Edward]

-Oui, 5 ou 6. Mais il y en a qui on des pouvoirs en d'autre non, donc inutiles. J'allais les détruire mais comme vous en avez besoin d'un, je vous en donne un. [Aro]

Esmée alla dans les bras d'Aro et le remercia tout en pleurant. Mais nous allions sacrifié un vampire pour notre bonheur. Egoïsme, voila le mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Non, nous n'étions pas égoïste, de toute façon il allait mourir pour rien, donc là, il servirait à la résurrection de Carlisle.

Enfin, Alice réapparut dans la pièce pendant que Jane et Olivier allait chercher les deux nouveaux nées.

**Bon on est dimanche dsl j'ai mis du temps! Mais bon j'ai fait ma rentré, les devoirs, la rédaction en français enfin voila j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Bon voila mon avant dernier chapitre, une petite larme coule sur ma joue quand je pense que l'histoire va se terminer, que je vais devoir laisser à voir imagination, ne plus penser à elle, à la suite. Voila c'est comme si je devais laisser mon bébé tout seul, en étant ma première fiction, elle m'a fait découvrir les joies de l'écriture. Sur cette petite pensés, je vous laisse jusqu'au dernier chapitre.**

**Bisous choupi!**


	31. Chapitre 30: les ténèbres

**Voila le dernier chapitre! Bon je ne sais absolument pas de quoi la va parler! Je suis perdue! Bonne lecture quand même!**

Chapitre 30: les ténèbres

(Edward)

Alice était heureuse, mais elle me cachait ses pensés. Je savais pourtant pourquoi elle était dans cette état.

(flashback)

-Alice, arrête de sautiller!

-Mais Maman, j'ai de super vision! J'ai vu la nouvelle collection d'été!

_Edward, si tu dit à qui que se sois ma vision, je te tue!_

-Alice tu peux toujours essayer!

_Edward, ne cache pas la surprise! Si tu dit à tout le monde pour le bébé, ce ne sera pas drôle! Et puis pour l'instant, il s'agit de Carlisle qui va revenir!_

-Tu n'en ai même pas sur Alice!

_Mais si! Je l'ai vu faire l'accouchement de ta fille!_

-Ça change tout ça! Bon maintenant concentre toi sur notre objectif!

(fin flashback)

Voila pourquoi Alice était heureuse tout comme moi. Elle avait vu notre père accoucher ma fille. Alors il allait revenir avec nous. Pour toujours. Voyant mon sourire Bella compris. J'en voulait à Bella, non pas d'avoir tué des humains, mais de nous l'avoir caché. Bien sur Carlisle aurait été contre et les autres compréhensibles, même moi j'aurai compris, accepté. Elle disait avoir honte, être un monstre, seulement, elle l'a fait pour moi et pour sa fille. Pourquoi lui en vouloir? Pour nous l'avoir caché! Je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir longtemps, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne son erreur. Et le seul moyen était de ne plus lui parler pendant un certain temps. Alice le savait et ne lui parlait pas non plus, dans quelques heures tout serait réglés, notre vie reprendra son train-train quotidien. La cérémonie allait commencer, 3 humains et 1 humaine étaient présents pour le sacrifice, bientôt le vampire arrivera pour laisser sa place à Carlisle.

_(plus tard dans la journée)_

(Bella)

Voila une heure que le vampire était arrivée.

-Maitre, quand dois-je commencer?

-Présente toi d' abord à tes client.

-Bonjour, je suis Mila, vampire médium capable de faire revivre des morts, et en l'occurrence à vous aider.

-Bien dit nous de quoi tu as besoin Mila, et notre famille te l'offrira.

-Hum… des bougies blanches et noires, des humains, une photo de Carlisle, ses cendres si vous les avez ou alors des cheveux ou autres, mais le plus important, un vampire à sacrifier.

La cérémonie débuta avec pour commencer les humains. Un hommes ayant la quarantaine, un autre de 20 ans, le plus petit devait avoir 15 ans et la femme 30 ans. Une fois que Mila s'était nourri elle demanda les bougies qu'elle disposa en cercle autour de nous.

-Les ténèbres sont partout, il faut se protéger. Restez dans le cercle de bougie, que la cérémonie commence. Faîte entre le sacrifié et donnez moi les cendres.

La pièce devint silencieuse, comme vide. Aucun souffle, aucun pas ne se faisait entendre. Le sacrifié était arrivé il ne savait rien de la cérémonie, il ne savait pas qu'il allait être sacrifié.

-Félix, viens avec le sacrifié prêt de moi, il faut qu'il vienne près de moi.

Je la comparais à une sorcière, avec son jeune âge elle était si performante, étrange, elle ne paraissait pas une nouvelle née, elle était aussi calme devait le sang humain que nous. Elle devait nous cacher son jeu, je me méfiait d'elle.

Au court de la cérémonie, Edward s'était rapproché de moi. La cérémonie devenait pesante, je ne croyais plus à la réalité de la chose, je pensais que tout ça était faux, juste pour nous faire croire et nous détruire ensuite. Elle avait les restes de Carlisle dans un pot, elle récitait des parole dans une autre langue, du latin.

Puis elle s'arrêta:

-Bella, ton père Charlie a un message pour toi « je t'aime chérie, je sais que tu m'as remplacé par Carlisle mais tu restera toujours ma petite fille. Je sais aussi que tu es un vampire, je l'ai toujours su. Bisous je t'aime »

Je me mis à sangloter Edward me pris dans les bras et me murmura des mots apaisants.

-Chut ma Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu? Ton père t'aime il ne t'en veux pas d'être un vampire. Il veille sur toi, sur nous tout comme Carlisle.

Je me laissais aller contre son torse et je fermai les yeux. Je ne sais pas le temps que je restai ainsi mais lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux chacun me regardaient:

-Bella, tu dormais?

-Heu, non j'attendais que les préparations se terminent pourquoi?

-Bella, tu dormais, je te jure tu ronflais.

-Alice, j'étais fatiguée mentalement, j'ai juste fermé les yeux pour me reposer **( **_**note de l'auteur: bon mon histoire dérive mais c'est juste pour remplir des lignes), **_mais où en est la cérémonie?

-hum, hé bien Mila a besoin que tout le monde se concentre. Tu es prête?

Mila commença par fermer les yeux puis elle sourit au sacrifié, je pensais qu'il était déjà mort, mais bon passons. Elle récita une sorte de prière vaudou puis elle déversa les cendres sur le sacrifié.

« Ô puissants ténèbres, créateurs de malheurs et de peines, toi qui nous surveille, nous ramène toujours à toi, toi qui a prit une vie, un saint toi qui t'es trompé dans ton choix, accepte cette échange prend, cette vie et redonne nous Carlisle Cullen.»

Les bougies s'éteignirent. Et le sacrifié tomba net il hurla et nous supplia puis brula instantanément. Mila sourit.

-Bien ça à marché. Carlisle va revenir, une vie pour une autre. Telle sont les lois. Il faut perdre une chose pour en gagner une autre. Il va revenir ne vous faite pas il va revenir, bientôt, dans quelque minutes. Les minutes passaient mais rien n'arrivait. Esmée se mit à pleurer, elle avait perdu tout espoir, comme moi quelque minutes, heures? Enfin quelque temps au paravent. Quand une lueur blanche débarqua près d'elle puis une silhouette se dessina pour laisser place à un homme.

**FIN **

**Voila ces mot me déchire le cœur comme un certain mec, bon je vais pas vous étaler ma vie, mais ma fiction est fini, terminer je ni toucherai plus, je vous laisse imaginer la suite, l'enfant de Nessie et de Jack? Hum, bien je ne sais, je n'ai plus le cœur à penser à ma fiction, je veux juste retourner dans mon train-train quotidien et oublier mon travaille de 3 mois presque. Sur ceux je vous laisse en vous disant pour la dernière fois **

**Bisous choupi!**


	32. Epilogue

**Hello alors surprise, je vous mets l'épilogue qui était non prévu! Donc voila bonne lecture**

Epilogue

Bella

Voila quelques mois que la bataille était terminée. Carlisle était revenu parmi nous.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Nous étions rentrer chez nous, Renesmée avait accouché le jour même de la renaissance de Carlisle.

-Bella, à quoi tu pense?

-À notre petite fille. Elle est magnifique.

-Oui Wendy est vraiment belle, et ce prénom lui va bien. Ça fais 1 semaine qu'elle est arrivée et elle fait craquer tout le monde comme sa mère quand elle est née. Notre famille et vraiment complète, et avec son frère jumeau nous avons du fil à retordre!

-Oui Mathéo est vraiment speed, mais on les aime comme ça nos petits enfants.

La famille voulait les baptiser, enfin Renesmée voulait. Alice et moi étions heureuse car si il y avait deux enfants, il y aurai deux fois plus de shopping.

Nous étions tous à l'université, sauf les hybrides et Jacob. La vie était très belle ici. Nous avions enfin gagné le bonheur.

**Quelque années plus tard**

Edward était devenu avocat et moi je travaillais avec les enfants. Nous ne voulions plus être au lycée, vraiment inutile pour nous. Aujourd'hui nous fêtions les 5 ans de Wendy et de Mathéo.

-Maman, Mathéo il m'embête!

-Mathéo, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, et Wendy ne te laisse pas faire!

-Jack, incite pas ta fille à se battre, Wendy n'écoute pas ton père il dit des bêtises, Mathéo si tu n'arrête pas de l'embêter tu sera puni d'anniversaire!

Nous étions cachés pour leurs faire la surprise. Notre fille vivait à Los Angeles. N'étant pas de vrais vampires, il pouvait être au soleil sans que cela sois dérangeant. Chaque couples était partis dans un coin différant de la planète. Nous nous voyons que très rarement. Nous n'étions plus proche comme avant, mais nous nous aimions toujours autant. Chris étais parti avec Elisa pour retrouver sa sœur jumelle. Rosalie était heureuse à l'idée que son fils la retrouve. Nous nous retrouvions à chacun de leur anniversaire, une fois par an.

-Bonjour mes petits monstres!

-Papy, mamie!

Nos petits enfants nous avez sauté dans les bras comme à chaque fois.

-Tout le monde viens? Maman nous a dit que vous ne pourriez pas venir!

-Wendy, ta mère est un vrai farceuse. Bon on va voir les autres?

Je pris la main de mon mari, car oui on était remarié, et partis en direction de la grande maison près de la plage qu'avait acheté Renesmée et Jacob. La famille resta la journée et allait repartir le matin lorsque les enfants seraient à l'école maternelle. Il était environ 2 heure de l'après midi. Renesmée n'avait pas mis ses enfant à l'école cette après midi là. Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés en même temps que nous. Il habité en France maintenant, Jasper travaillait dans l'import-export **(n/a: ça marche très fort bon je saisi je sais il faut que j'arrête les pubs de mcdo!) **et Alice dans la bourse. Emmett et Rosalie eux était encore à la fac. Et nos parents ne travaillaient plus. Alice était arrivée les mains pleines de cadeaux, Edward la regarda en souriant et en roulant les yeux.

-Alice, tu ne changera jamais!

-Edward, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas acheté une montagne de cadeau?

-Alice, j'ai pas envi que mais petits enfants deviennent pourri gâtés!

Alice lui tira la langue et alla poser les cadeaux dans sa chambre et alla embrasser la petite famille puis accueillit le reste de la famille. Une fois la famille complète, nous prîmes une photo de famille. Puis les enfants coururent vers le petit gâteau.

-Maman, pourquoi vous avez pas achetez un énorme gâteau?

-Mathéo, mamie, papy, tantes Alice, Rosalie et Elisa, oncles Emmett et Jasper enfin que vos arrière grands parents ne mange pas, ce sont de vampires.

-Alors pourquoi tu manges? Comme papa?

-Je suis hybride comme ta sœur.

Wendy et Mathéo allez souffler leur bougies.

-Avant de souffler, faîte un vœu!

Ils répondirent en cœur « on souhaite que Chris retrouve sa sœur! »

Ils soufflèrent leurs bougies quand apparu Chris aux côté d'Elisa et d'une fille blonde aux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu.

**Voila la vrai fin! Je pense ke je vais mettre une interview des personnage histoire que vous riez une dernière fois avant ma fiction déprimante qui risque de vous faire pleurer! **

**Les remerciements:**

**Merci à Oliveronica cullen massen, bellardtwilight, linou2701 de lire ma fiction et de me laisser autant de commentaire!**

**Maintenant je voudrai dédicacer ma future fiction à aelita48 qui me soutient, me conseille et me console dans mes moment de doute et de larme! Gros bisous à toi maryse merci pour tout! Et à bientôt !**


	33. Chapter Interview

**Interview des personnage de twilight:**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ma fiction?**

-Disons que je ne n'ai pas aimé la séparation avec Edward

-Moi j'ai bien aimé être avec cette Zora!

(Bella tape Edward à l'épaule)

-Moi devoir rester en Italie loin de Jasper j'ai pas aimé! Sinon j'ai trouvé l'histoire plutôt simpa!

**Être amis avec les Volturi, est-ce un problème?**

-Devoir jouer les « super copines »avec Jane c'est vraiment chiant!

-Bella, dit-pas ça, ta trop aimé tuer des humains, allez avoue!

-Pff

-Bella s'énerve attention Edward ce soir, tu n'aura pas droit à la spécial!

-Emmett si tu continue, toi non plus!

(rire) Rosalie Emmett, avoir eu un fils pendant cette fiction, qu'avait vous ressentis?

-J'ai vraiment aimé! Franchement, pourquoi il a du disparaitre?

Les droits d'auteur! Mais bon si Edward et Emmett arrête de se taper et détruire mon studio je pense que je pourrez te le laisser! Sinon Wendy et Mathéo, pourront-ils exister un jour?

-Non, jamais, Renesmée ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant, malheureusement!

**Esmée vous étiez plus actif que dans la vrai histoire, avait vous aimez d'être autant dans l'action?**

-Franchement, je ne trouve pas que cela sois un problème! J'ai adoré la scène de combat!

-Donc tu as aimé quand je suis mort? Merci chérie! C'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ça! (rire)

**Aimes tu la fin de l'histoire Jacob?**

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurai aimez avoir des enfant avec Nessie mais les prénoms… (roulement des yeux)

**Wendy c'est mon prénom! Merci Jacob c'est simpa de dire ça! Bon alors j'ai quelque questions qui me trottent dans la tête! Êtes vous prêts?**

-On a le choix? (Bella)

**Non! Bon alors Bella, tu te rappelle de ta dépression?**

-Non pas vraiment c'est trop trouble, je me souviens de la falaise, le retour d'Alice les Volturis, enfin je ne me souviens que de ça.

**Alice, comment réussis-tu à tenir face au sang? Et comment tu as fait pour celui de Bella?**

-Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais gouté au sang humain et pour celui de Bella, j'ai un quasi-contrôle de mes sens, même mieux qu' Esmée et pour Bella, elle comptait tellement pour moi que je ne voulais pas risquer de la tuer, et risquer un coup de dents d'Edward (rire)

**Bella, une question que tout le monde se pose, comment faisiez vous quand vous aviez vos règles?**

-Ho non ça va recommencer Edward on s'en va! Je ne veux plus répondre!

-Bella ma chérie elle ne fait ça que pour s'amuser, elle a mal aux genoux la pauvre! Bon alors en faite déjà Bella mettait des tampons et ensuite avoir une voyante dans la famille peut s'avérer très pratique! Et vus l'odeur et la provenance, ça ne me tentait vraiment pas!

**Elle allait chez vous lorsqu'elle avait ses règles?**

-Non vraiment la je m'en vais! ( Bella sort et claque la porte)

-Non, on ne voulait pas tenter Jasper! D'autre question?

**Non je ne pense pas! J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance! Merci pour tout! **

**Voila la fiction est close! Merci pour tout! Merci merci merci! Maintenant je vais tourner la page de cette fiction, ne m'oublie pas fait partie de mes souvenirs et non d'un sujet d conversation avec ma famille! Gros bisous a tous et surtout a aelita48 merci pour tout!**

**A bientôt sur ma nouvelle fiction: mon journal**

**FIN!**


End file.
